The Lady in Waiting
by Starcrossed-Destiny
Summary: Trouble is brewing in Araluen. Shelby Treaty accepts the job as a lady-in-waiting, with disaster just waiting to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Shelby Saya Treaty was born to Will and Alyss Treaty, shortly after their second wedding anniversary. She was loved very strongly by her parents who both grew up without any. She had no siblings, something she was happy about. She was very independent, and enjoyed solitude. She looked a lot like her mother, with intelligent grey eyes, and blond hair. The only difference was her hair was slightly darker, almost brown, and the height, of course. It had been a running joke apparently since before Shelby was born, that her father, Will, was a lot shorter than her mother. Shelby was a little disappointed she didn't get quite as tall as her mother. She was taller than Will though, something she was quite proud of.

Will was a ranger of the Araluen country, and Alyss was a courier. Shelby was like her father in that she not only enjoyed following rules, but enforcing them. At the age of fifteen, Shelby was expected to choose what she Craft she wanted to pursue, but honestly, she had no idea what she wanted to spend the rest of her life doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday, Shelby!" Her parents both told her. The now fifteen year old Shelby was sitting quietly on the family's wooden bench next to the dining table. She was generally a quiet, thoughtful person. She took time to think things through, and when there was nothing to say, she kept quiet. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" Alyss asked. Shelby smiled and turned her head to one side.

"Thank you," she replied. Will laughed.

"This year is very important," he said. He smiled at her. "You get to decide what you are going to be for the rest of your life." He paused. "No pressure." _Thanks, _Shelby thought.

"To help you in your decision," Alyss added, "We decided to visit some people that we know at the castle. There are tons of different things to choose from, and you will be able to look at the environment of all of them!"

"So when are we going?" Shelby asked.

"As soon as your ready," Will said. Shelby nodded, and stood.

"I'll go then," she said and went upstairs. Alyss frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Will asked his wife. She shook her head.

"Shelby seems a little more... Purturbed than usual." The reason for this was, of course, Shelby was fifteen, and still had no idea what she wanted to be when she got older. She was distressed.

Shelby closed her bedroom door. She took her hair out of the bun she had put it in earlier, and her blond hair tumbled down her shoulders. She had always kept her hair long. She then walked to her closet, and pulled out a cotton white dress. Shelby always hated dresses, and she only wore them for her mother's sake. She changed quickly into it, and then slipped on brown boots. She got up from her bed, and went back downstairs to find her parents.

"There you are," Alyss said, as Shelby came down the wooden stairs.

"Here I am," Shelby said with a smile. She walked to her mother and hugged her side. Alyss, too, smiled and wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Ready to go, sweet heart?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shelby replied. Will walked back into the room.

"I'm supposing you're ready?" he said. They both nodded. "Alright, let's go."

It was a few hours of a ride to get all the way to the castle from Redmont fief, but it was worth it. Shelby had always heard stories of the great Araluen castle, but had never got to visit. There were tons of people crowding the streets, vendors selling things to passing visitors, and people on horseback riding through. Shelby smelled the castle before she actually reached it. It smelled of bread, pastries, and metal. That last part, she suspected, must be a blacksmith. As the Treaty family traveled through the castle town, Shelby never ceased to be amazed by the things she saw. As Shelby and her parents passed through the castle town, Shelby rose her eyes and started staring at the castle. She could have seen it ever since they left their house in Redmont, but it was so much more grand up close. It was obviously huge, and the rocks that built the huge fortress were shining in the afternoon sun. Will put a hand to his stomach.

"I'm hungry," he stated. As he was still speaking, Shelby's own stomach growled.

"Me too," she agreed. Alyss nodded.

"We'll stop for lunch," she said.

They continued riding for a little while until they found a shady spot to enjoy their lunch. It took only a few minutes to pull out their blanket and set up their food. As her mother was pulling food from a basket, Shelby was admiring the scene.

"_Dono yono utuskushii ichi-nichi, hai?" _she spouted. Alyss smiled at her.

"_Hai_," she agreed. Will looked at them both. He had no idea what they had just said. He could tell it was Nihon-jan, and that was about it. Shelby had insisted that her mother taught her the language that they loved so much. Alyss smiled once again and then reached back into the basket. She frowned.

"Hmm," she said. "I seem to have forgotten to pack bread." She stood and handed Shelby a gold coin.

"Would you go get some?" she pointed to the bakery that was just down the busy street. Shelby nodded and ran off. When she got closer to the street, she slowed to a walk. Her charcoal eyes grew wide at the sight of all the people in the city, calling to each other, exchanging food and coins, and jsut conversing. Shelby had always stayed in Redmont, and had never seen anywhere so busy. Even the main city in Redmont was never that busy. She subconciously smiled as she walked through the small town. Shelby had just about reached the bakery when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a girl standing in the middle of the street. Shelby watched her curiously. Even from where she was standing, Shelby could see the girl's large blue eyes, and golden wisps of hair from behind her cloak. Shelby couldn't deciepher what exactly she was doing. It looked like she was talking to herself.

Abigail smiled to herself. She had been rummaging through her small bag subconciously, as she was talking to the owner of the small inn she had just came out of. She had lunch there, as she loved speaking to the owner; a small woman that also had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks, Jenny," Abigail said. "Lunch was delicious, as usual." Jenny smiled brightly at Abigail.

"Your welcome, dear. Tell your family I said hello." Abigail smiled again.

"I will," she promised, and with that, Jenny went back inside her establishment.

Shelby frowned.

"Why was that girl-" she cut herself off in mid-sentence as she caught a glimpse of a woman that the girl had probably been talking to. "Oh," she said quietly. Shelby heard the rattle of wooden wheels on the rock pavement and turned to look at a wagon that was coming close. Shelby normally wouldn't have cared, but the girl was standing right in its path. "Is she going to move?" she thought to herself, but the girl remained where she was standing. Her back was to the driver, but Shelby would have thought she could hear it. She quickly looked up at driver of the wagon. He was obviously not paying attention, as he made no move to stop. As he inched closer, the girl still did not move. When he was only inches away, the girl turned with a horrified expression. But Shelby was already in action. She bounded towards the girl and knocked her off her feet and pinned her to the ground. The wooden wagon passed over them both without touching them. When open air was over them again, Shelby rolled on her side. When she finally got over the fear of what she had just done she stood and towered over the girl. Her eyes were wide, staring up at Shelby.

"What were you thinking?" Shelby demanded as she brushed the dirt off her white dress. "You could have killed yourself."

"I'm sorry," the girl said meekly. Shelby took a deep breath and helped the girl to her feet. She noted with some joy that the girl was the same height a her. "You saved my life," she stated. Shelby was still breathing hard, so she nodded wordlessly. The girl slowly grinned. "Thank you!" she cried. Shelby flinched at her sudden outburst. The small girl hugged Shelby fiercely. "I could have died!" She let go and smiled at her.

"Yeah," Shelby said at length.

"I'm sorry," the girl said. After a pause, Shelby smiled at her.

"It's okay," she reassured. The other girl smiled too.

"Oh!" she cried. "I'm Abigail." Shelby extended her hand. Abigail accepted her handshake.

"Shelby," she said smoothly.

"That's a nice name," Abigail said sweetly.

"Thanks," Shelby replied. "So, who was the lady you were talking to earlier?" she asked. "She looks really familiar."

"Oh, that's Jenny!" Abigail said. "Jenny Dalby." Shelby's eyes widened.

"So this is where she went!" Shelby cried. "She used to be in Redmont. She is good friends with me and my parents."

"That's really cool!" Abigail said. "So, what were you doing before you saved my life?" Shelby laughed.

"I was just going to buy some bread for my family. I really should get back to them."

"Let me come with you!" Abigail begged. Shelby smiled.

"Why not," she said. "Let's go." Together they walked across the street to the bakery. When they opened the door and walked in, they were met by the scent of fresh bread and hot air. They walked silently to the counter. A man stood behind it, with his back to them.

"What do you need," said the man gruffly, without turning to look at them.

"A loaf of bread," answered Abigail before Shelby could. The man turned as he said,

"That would be-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Abigail. She smiled at him. "Um," the man stuttered. He quickly grabbed a two loaves of bread and put it in a small bag. He handed it to her, and then rushed to say, "No charge." Abigail smiled at him again, took the bread and Shelby's hand and walked out the door. When they left the bakery, Shelby looked at Abigail with huge eyes.

"What was that?" she demanded. Abigail smiled, but said nothing. Shelby continued to stare at her for several moments, until she gathered that Abigail would say nothing else on the subject. She sighed and Abigail laughed.

"Hey," she said after awhile, and Shelby turned to look at her again. "You have to meet my parents. I want to tell them you saved my life."

"But-" Shelby started to protest. Abigail fixed her blue stare at her, and she stopped short. "I have to go back to my parents," she finished weakly.

"I'm sure they'll understand, and we'll find them later." When Shelby looked doubtful, Abigail begged, "please!" Shelby raised an eyebrow at her.

"So there's no getting rid of you?" Abigail frowned and turned her head to one side. Shelby smiled. "Alright fine, but we have to hurry." Abigail clapped her hands excitedly, and grabbed Shelby's hand.

"Then let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, guys. 3 you! ^^

Chapter 2

The two girls ran through the streets of the castle town quickly. Abigail had no intentions of taking longer than half an hour, and wanted to get to her home as fast as possible. To Shelby, they seemed to have run for ever and ever. They slowly approached the castle.

"Whoa, whoa," Shelby said, and pulled Abigail to a stop. "Why are we going to the castle?"

"Because," Abigail answered shortly, and forced Shelby to keep running. As they approached the castle gates, Shelby was afraid the guards wouldn't let them pass, but Abigail waved at them, and they ran right through. Finally, they slowed to a walk, and both of them were panting heavily. They walked silently through the stone halls of the castle, until they reached a large wooden door. Shelby suspected it was the courtroom.

"They should be in here," Abigail muttered to herself. Shelby was still staring at her. Abigail let go of Shelby's hand and with some effort, confidently pushed the door open. The door opened up into a wide room that had several wooden chairs lined in an orderly fashion, and two larger wooden seats on a raised platform. One seat was occupied by a small woman that looked about Shelby's mother's age. Her golden hair hung over her shoulder as she focused on a paper in front of her. A blond man and two boys stood off to the side, also focusing on two seperate pages. The taller and one fo the boys looked almost identical. They were all tall and well-built. Shelby supposed they were all knights. She also guessed the lady was Queen Cassandra.

"Hi, Mom," Abigail chirped. Shelby whipped her head at her in shock. The lady looked up. She smiled.

"Hello, Abigail," she said. "Back from the town already?" Abigail nodded earnestly. The other people in the room looked at the two girls standing in front of them. They slowly made their way to them.

"Hello, Abby," the oldest one said.

"Hi, Abby," the other two boys said. Abigail grinned at them all. The lady also made her way to the girls. As she approached, she asked,

"Who's this?" She motioned to Shelby. Abigail's smile grew wide.

"Mom, this is Shelby." She turned to Shelby. "Shelby, this is my mom, Cassandra." Shelby wasn't quite sure what to do, so she lowered her head a little in respect.

"Hello," she said meekly. Cassandra smiled warmly.

"Hello, Shelby." She turned her head to one side. "A good friend of mine's daughter has that same name." Abigail pointed to the tall man and the two boys.

"That's my dad," she indicated first, "Horace." He smiled at her. She then pointed to the boy to his left side.

"That's Gavin."The boy smiled at Shelby. He was tall like the other two, and he had sort of long, light brown hair and blue eyes. "And that is my brother," Abigail concluded, pointing to the other boy. He had the same length of hair as Gavin, but it was dark blond like his father's. He had bright green eyes. "His name is Mason, but we call him by his middle name, Seito." Shelby smiled and turned her head to one side.

"It sounds Nihon-jan," she said.

"It is," Abigail said.

"Star, huh?" Shelby translated. Cassandra smiled.

"So you know Nihon-jan?" she asked. Shelby nodded. She then turned back to Abigail.

"Abigail," she started, "I really need to get back to my parents," she said quietly. Gavin and Mason laughed.

"She dragged you here, huh?" Gavin asked with a smile.

"If you let her, she'll drag you everywhere," Mason finished.

"Hey!" Abigail protested. Shelby tried to hide her smile. Abigail sighed dejectedly. "You can laugh," she said, but instead Shelby just smiled at her. "So any way," Abigail continued. "We should get you home-" she was cut off by a man that walked in the room. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, your Royal Hignesses," he interrupted. He waited for Cassandra to answer.

"Carry on." She motioned for him to continue.

"Your guests, the Treaty family, are here." Cassandra nodded.

"Let them in!" she said. Shelby's eyes widened.

"I really should get-" No sooner had she started the large wooden door opened and her parents walked in with crazy expressions on their face. "Back," she finished weakly. She turned as the other people in the room gathered around Will and Alyss.

"Hello, my friends!" Cassandra said warmly. She studied their faces. "Why do you wear such expressions?"

"We can't find..." Alyss started to say, but trailed off as she saw Shelby standing off to herself. She smiled half-heartedly at her mother.

"Hi, Mom," she said quietly. The royal family turned to look at Shelby. Cassandra smiled.

"I told you one of my friends had a daughter named Shelby." Abigail smiled widely.

"Ranger Will and Lady Alyss are your parents?" she asked. Shelby laughed a little.

"Yes," she said. Alyss walked over to Shelby. She put a slender hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Where on earth did you go for so long?" She frowned. "We were worried." Shelby sighed.

"Mom, I'm fine," she said. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"It was my fault," Abigail said, matter-of-factly. Alyss raised an eyebrow at the princess.

"Oh," she she said curiously, "Why is that?"

"Well, in short, I am clumsy," Abigail started with a smile. Shelby slowly raised a hand over her mouth, hiding a smile. Alyss motioned for her to continue. "Well, I don't really know what happened. It happened really fast. Shelby could tell you better than me," she said as she faced here new friend. Shelby nodded.

"I was going to get the bread like you told me to," Shelby told her mother, "and I saw Abigail just standing in the middle of the street. Apparently she was talking to Jenny, but it looked like she was just standing there. I waited for awhile wondering if she was going to move, because a wooden cart was coming her way, and I don't think the driver saw Abigail, and she didn't hear it, so I sort of...Well," she paused. Abigail laughed.

"She pinned me to the ground!" Nobody laughed with her.

"Shelby?" Will asked with a note of surprise. Shelby's ears didn't miss it, and it annoyed her a little.

"You could have gotten yourselves hurt terribly," said Alyss in a small voice.

"Yeah," Shelby agreed. "I have no clue what I was thinking." Abigail beamed at her.

"Well it was your strange mind that saved my life!" She hugged Shelby tightly. She patted Abigail's head. Cassandra, Horace, Gavin and Mason just stared at the two girls in unexpected surprise. Cassandra recovered first. She shook her head in amazement.

"I always guessed that any children of Will and Alyss Treaty would do great things." She smiled at her old friends, then turned back to Shelby. "You saved my daughter, and I am grateful." She held Shelby's hands in her own. She held them for a minute then turned to her daughter. "And you, young woman will be in trouble." Abigail smiled at her mother. She knew she deserved it, so she didn't even try to protest. Will was still staring at his daughter, and Alyss sighed in silent relief.

"Well," she began, "We were here for Shelby's birthday-" Cassandra raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked, and then smiled. "Happy birthday, Shelby." Shelby flushed a little. "How old are you?" she asked the girl.

"Fifteen," she whispered.

"I remember when I was fifteen," Horace said. Will laughed.

"Me too," he said.

"Fifteen was an important year," Alyss agreed. Cassandra looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Yes," she answered finally, "fifteen was an okay year." She looked down at them. "Aside from losing my faithful lady in waiting, Evanlyn." She smiled. "But that was when I met three of my good friends," she continued. Will and Horace smiled at her. Alyss smiled at them too. Shelby shifted the weight from foot to foot. She was still wondering what was going to happen. Abigail smiled at her.

"So you'll be here for the day," she said. Shelby nodded after a pause. Abigail beamed. "Good!" she cried and danced over to Shelby's side. "There are so many things I want to show you!" Shelby blinked as the small girl bounded toward her excitedly. She had been with her for several mintues, maybe even an hour, but she couldn't get over how animated this girl was. Shelby looked over to her mother.

"I guess I'm going to follow her around," she said, a smile playing across her features. Alyss smiled after a pause.

"Have fun," she said.

"We'll come with you," Mason said, and Gavin nodded. Cassandra put her hands on her hips.

"Be careful," she warned. Abigail nodded quickly.

"Well come on!" Abigail said and pulled Shelby's wrists. She stumbled a little, but quickly regained her balance, and followed her fast friend to the door. Mason and Gavin silently followed them. Alyss watched her daughter go, but then turned to Cassandra.

"Hello, my friends," she said. Cassandra smiled at both of the Treatys.

"It's been too long, I'm afraid. It's a shame our children haven't met before." Will shook his head sadly.

"We are busy people," he said. "It would seem our jobs wouldn't allow it." The other three adults silently agreed.

"But it appears they're already friends," Alyss noted with a hint of humor.

"Abigail loves to talk," Cassandra said, "and she is friendly to everyone. It's a shame there aren't many girls her age around here."

"That's probably why she's so excited Shelby's here," Horace said. "She doesn't know many girls around her age. I haven't seen her this happy in awhile." Cassandra nodded.

"I think someone as bubbly as Abigail can be will be good for Shelby," Alyss said. "She's kept to herself too much lately." After a pause, Horace added,

"Well, I'm glad they're fast friends." Alyss and Cassandra exchanged amused glances. Will frowned.

"I don't get it," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Shelby followed, or rather was dragged, behind Abigail as they passed several different shops in the main square. Gavin and Mason talked to each other while they were walking behind him. Neither Mason, nor Abigail seemed to notice the people that were stopping to bow at them. Shelby stared at them, wondering while Abigail blundered on.

"...And this is Jenny's shop!" she said, which caught Shelby's attention.

"I haven't seen Jenny in several months," she said.

"I hadn't either other than today," Abigail agreed. "But as you know, I was here. Want to go visit her?" Shelby nodded before she had finished talking. She smiled, and dragged the other girl towards the bustling restaurant. Gavin and Mason watched them, and then followed. When the four teenagers burst into the joint, a large bunch of people looked up at them, and immediately stood. Abigail totally ignored them and headed straight for the back looking for Jenny. Mason waved the people off. They all sat tentively.

"Back so soon?" The three remaining youths heard a delightfully familiar voice call. Then, Abigail walked out of the kitchen with Jenny behind her, wiping her hands on a towel. Her face brightened.

"Hello, Seito," she said, and then turned to Gavin. She smiled again. "Hello, Son," she said. Gavin smiled at her and said,

"Hey, Mom." Shelby's eye's widened.

"Jenny's your mom!" she asked Gavin. He laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed. Shelby frowned.

"How come I haven't met you before then?" Gavin opened his mouth to answer, but Jenny answered.

"His job keeps him away." She frowned at him. "He is rarely home, either." Gavin grinned easily, and Shelby was reminded of someone else she knew.

"He's always with me," Mason said, smiling at his friend. Jenny smiled at Shelby now.

"It's been too long," she told her. Shelby couldn't help but smile too. While she had gone without seeing her old friend, it was clear that Jenny was getting older. Her blond hair had a few streaks of gray in them, and you could tell just by looking her in the face. But she was still the same old Jenny. She walked up to the young girl that was already taller than her.

"Hi, Jenny," Shelby said. Jenny held the girl at arm's length to study her closely.

"You've definantely got taller, and you're already turning into a beautiful woman like your mother," she said with great joy. Shelby flushed a little.

"Thank you," she said.

"It's so wonderful to see you!" Jenny said, hugging her. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to interact more."

"It's alright," Shelby said, when they let go. "It's still so good to see you."

"Yes," Jenny agreed. "We should have you're family over for dinner!" she said. Shelby nodded.

"I'm sure they would enjoy that."

"Hey, Mom?" Gavin asked. Jenny faced her tall son. "Is Dad home?" Jenny frowned again.

"Not yet, but he should be in time for dinner." Gavin nodded as if he expected this. Jenny turned again to Shelby.

"So, Dear, do you know what career you're going to pursue?" Shelby shook her head, and shrugged helplessly.

"I have no idea," she admitted. Jenny smiled at her some more.

"That's okay," she said. "You have plenty of time to decide what you want to be." Something in Shelby's chest ached. She already _knew_ what she wanted to be, but to her, it seemed impossible.

"So," she said, eager to change the subject, "How have you been doing? It seems like forever since the last time I saw you." Jenny smiled warmly at Shelby.

"Yes, it's been awhile," she agreed. "And ever so busy." Shelby nodded solemnly. She could understand that. Even though she didn't know all of what Jenny did, nor did she have a job herself yet, but she still knew how busy these times were. Araluen was a ever-growing country, and all over the place, there was travelers, and all kinds of trouble. Shelby knew because both her parents had to deal with it. Her mother being a courier, taking messages all over the country, and sometimes having to get in the midst of battle, and of course, there was her father, being a ranger and all. It was in fact, like the saying suggests, one riot, one ranger. Whenever trouble arose, there was always a ranger there. "Well," Jenny said, "If I'll have you all for dinner, there is work to do!" She smiled at them all. "I will talk to you later." She walked back into the kitchen as the teens all said goodbye.

"So!" Abigail said, turning to Shelby with her hands on her hips. "Where now?" Shelby shrugged.

"You know this town better than I do," she said. "Your the leader."

"How about we take her to the archery range?" Gavin suggested, and Shelby flinched. She had never even picked up a bow in her lifetime. Abigail's eyes lit up.

"That would be great!" she said. She smiled widely at Shelby. "Come on!" and again, Shelby was dragged off to another side of the castle town.

Abigail guided Shelby to a small meadow only a few paces from the castle. Several targets were set up near the center of the meadow, and only two people stood near them. A small wooden table held three bows, and a few sheaths of arrows.

"Well, go on," Abigail said. Shelby looked over at her wearing a doubtful expression. Abigail frowned. "What is it?" she asked. Shelby shifted back and forth from foot to foot.

"I've never...Actually...Used a bow and arrow..." she mumbled. Gavin smiled.

"That's okay," he said. "I'll teach you." He grabbed her hand. "Come on." He led Shelby over to a place in the grass several paces in front of a target. He fetched a black painted bow, and handed her the sheath of arrows. Abigail and Mason stood nearby. "Watch," he said. He stood sideways, and then faced the target. He pulled the black bow from his shoulder and collected an arrow from Shelby. She noticed the two people that had been practicing earlier had stopped to watch Gavin. She turned her attention back to the boy. He had postitioned the arrow in its place, slowly pulled back the string, let his finger touch the tip of his mouth, and then let it fly. Shelby heard the arrow smack into the target, barely a centimeter from the bulls-eye. She raised an eyebrow at Gavin.

"Wow," she said, mildly impressed. Gavin grinned at her.

"Your turn," he said. Shelby smiled a little, and then accepted the bow from his grasp. She held the sheath over her shoulder, and then positioned herself in a perfect mirror of Gavin's actions. She gingerly reached for an arrow, and then placed it in its place. She pulled back with some effort, finding it a little more difficult than she had suspected. Before she could let go, Gavin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Square your shoulders," he said. She did, then let her index finger touch the corner of her mouth, and released the pressure on the string. The brown arrow flew through the air, and then smacked in it split Gavin's and replaced it. All of the teen's eyes followed his arrow as it fell to the ground in halves. Abigail's mouth fell open. Gavin mimicked Shelby by raising an eyebrow.

"Impressive," he said.

"Are you sure you've never practiced archery before?" Mason asked, the awe obvious in his voice. Shelby shook her head in amazement.

"Never in my life," she answered.

"Wow!" Abigail said. "Nice job, Shelby." Shelby nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks," she said. They all were silent for awhile.

"So," Abigail said finally, "what else would you like to see?" Shelby again smiled at the girl.

"What's around?" she asked. Abigail smiled.

"Well, anything!" she said, her arms wide. Mason turned his head to one side.

"You know, I'm actually kinda hungry." Shelby hadn't noticed until he had mentioned it that she was too. She never got to have lunch with her parents.

"Yeah," she agreed sheepishly.

"Well let's go have lunch then," Abigail said. All the other kids nodded.

They decided to have lunch at a small cafe on the closest side of town. It was a quiet little restaurant, and they were the only people there. Abigail led them all to the front door, and Mason held it open for the other three. They all trickled in, and he followed after them. A fire crackled in its hearth in a corner of the room. Shelby scanned the warm room, and frowned at the lack of people. She turned to Abigail.

"Is this place not popular or something?" Abigail frowned too.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Usually it is..."

"Maybe everyone's already ate," Gavin offered. Shelby and Abigail nodded at the logic.

"That must be it," Shelby affirmed. The four of them together sat at a round wooden table. They sat in silence for awhile. Shelby crossed her arms across the table. A small woman about that couldn't have been more than twenty five emerged from out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a brown apron covered in flour. Her eyes widened in what Shelby though suspiciously looked like fear, but then she seemed to force a smile, and crossed the room towards them.

"Good afternoon," she told them meekly. Abigail flashed a smile at the brown eyed lady.

"Hello," she greeted cheerfully. The woman nodded.

"What would you like to eat?" The teens all gave their orders to the woman, and she rushed back off to the kitchen. Shelby frowned when she was out of sight.

"Is it just me," she said, "or does she seem nervous about something?" Mason narrowed his eyes at the kitchen door.

"Funny," he said stiffly. "I was thinking the same thing." Gavin nodded in wonder. Abigail studied them all, and smiled to herself. She already thought they would all be good friends. The young woman returned with a tray of steaming food. She placed the right food on their places, accompanied with a tall glass of water. She brushed her red bangs behind her ear.

"Anything else?" she asked. All the teens shook their heads, and the woman danced away. They all followed her with their eyes, and then focused on their food.

"I think you're right," Abigail finally agreed. Shelby looked at her, nodded, and then looked back down. The wooden door of the cafe swung open violently, and banged against the stone wall. Shelby, Abigail, Gavin and Mason all looked up quickly. A very tall, lanky man strode into the room. He smelled so strong of smoke that Shelby could smell it from across the room. The man sat down at a table in the right corner of the heated room, and put his feet on the table. Shelby noticed Gavin and Mason exchanging looks.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to them. They both shook their heads, but continued to stare at the man.

"He just looks familiar," Gavin told her eventually. Shelby knit her eyebrows and scrutinized the man. He wore a proud expression, as if he was powerful and he knew it. He had dark eyes and shaggy, graying hair.

"Yeah," she agreed. "He does." She tried to inconspicuously keep her eye on the man. She continued eating for several moments until it finally hit her. Her gray eyes widened a little. She leaned over the table to whisper to the boys, "That's Clyonis Yeager," she said. "He is wanted on a high reward."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, my adoring fans! I love you! 3 Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock. ... and just as a headsup..I have a disease. It's called 'Laziness'. .

Chapter 4:

Mason and Gavin looked in surprise at Shelby, then quickly turned their heads to the man, as if verifying it. Then, they looked at each other, questioning looks in their eyes. Shelby realized their mistake only too late. Yeager starting laughing, a sound from deep his chest. The teens all looked at each a little suspciously.

"You recognize me, don't you?" Yeager asked, his voice deep. Shelby grimaced and gritted her teeth. They had been way too obvious, she realized. Yeager continued to chuckle. "Yes," he said, "I know who you are. The young Prince and Princess," he noted, flashing a triumphant smile. That was when Shelby's instincts took over. She stood so quickly, her wooden chair hit the floor. Mason and Gavin reflexes reacted only seconds behind her. They both stood, and Shelby noticed that their hands both went to their waists, where their swords should've been. Gavin cursed under his breath.

"We didn't bring our swords," he whispered, barely audible. Shelby also noticed the wisdom in this. If Yeager had overheard them, then he would have the advantage of knowing his opponents were unarmed. But, as if Yeager heard them, he grinned widely.

"As you can see," he said, arms raised in an attempted peaceful gesture, "I have the upper hand. Just hand over the girl, and you will be spared."

"In your ridiculous dreams," Shelby spat at him. Mason and Gavin both looked at her somewhat curiously. Shelby had to admit, she had no idea who this guy really was, or what he wanted with Abigail, but she knew first and foremost that he was hostile, and that he needed to stay away. Yeager smiled cruelly and slowly rose from his chair, and began walking towards them. He drew a small knife as he approached. When he was only four paces away, Mason and Gavin began to stir, but Shelby was still quicker. She stepped in front of Abigail protectively.

"Move, insolent girl, or I will take you with me."

"It would be better that way," she retorted. Yeager sneered, and rose his right arm.

"Enough," Mason snapped, but Yeager ignore him.

"Last chance, girl," he said. "Move."

"Not bloody likely," Shelby answered.

"This one needs a lesson in respect!" Yeager cried. Shelby dully noted that _she_ wasn't really the one that needed the lesson. Unfortunately, Shelby was distracted when he hurled his first blow, and a gash made its mark apparent on the left side of Shelby's face. Yeager raised his arm again, but this time, Shelby caught his wrist, and his arc stopped cold. She noted with grim satisfaction that a flash of fear went through his dark eyes. Shelby got right up in his face and said,

"Drop the knife." It took a few painstaking moments, but the knife finally clattered to the ground. Gavin stepped up, and kicked the knife to Shelby's left side, and Mason kicked him in the knee cap. Yeager's knees gave out, and he fell awkwardly on his face. Without letting go of Yeager's arm, Shelby leaned over and grabbed the knife. She pulled him off the ground. Shelby then turned the knife over to where the handle was facing upward and brought it down on Yeager's skull. With a short yelp of surprise, he fell over again. She breathed out heavily, and dropped the knife. It fell to the floor with a loud bang, and it echoed in the now almost empty room. The only sound to be heard was the fire, still crackling in its hearth.

"What in blazes was that about?" Abigail finally asked meekly. Mason shook his head.

"I don't know," he answered. "But, we need to get this idiot back to the castle before he wakes up."

"I think he'll be out for awhile," Gavin noted with satisfaction. He turned to Shelby. "Quick thinking, back there," he said. Shelby was still staring at Yeager, as if she was still afraid he was awake until she felt all the others eyes on her.

"Oh," she said turning to them. "Yeah, thanks." The red haired girl from before again emerged from the kitchen. She was wearing that fake smile again, but then her mouth dropped when she saw Yeager out cold on the floor.

"What-" she started to say.

"You," Mason said. "Come here." The girl looked them all up and down several times, and then slowly approached them.

"What is it?" she whispered. Shelby noticed when she was only a few paces away that her arms and face were covered in bruises and scratches.

"We want to talk to you," she said gently, and led the older woman to an undesturbed table.

"So," Shelby said as they all had settled down at a table. "What's your name?" The girl looked at them all fearfully, but she answered.

"Belle," she said simply.

"So, Belle," Gavin said with a certain charm. "How do you know this man, Yeager?" Belle blinked.

"I...I don't remember saying I did," she stuttered. Mason sat forward.

"You didn't have to," he said, crossing his arms. Shelby could tell Belle was gritting her teeth.

"He's my father," she admitted finally. Shelby's head lifted a little at the news, but she let Belle continue. "He escaped from his bondages several days back, and he came here first." Shelby looked her over again.

"Did he hurt you?" she gently proded. Belle's eyes flickered to her defensively, but then her gaze fell to the floor.

"Yes," she replied. "I didn't want to help him, but he insisted."

"He has a terrible way of insisting," Gavin said roughly.

"Yes," Belle agreed.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Mason asked, clearly troubled.

"In short, he threatened me," she said. "I couldn't tell anyone, or he would kill me."

"Some father," Shelby muttered. She shook her head. "So, what does he hope to accomplish? I know he wants Abigail for some reason." Belle's brown eyes fixed themselves on Shelby again.

"Even I don't know the full answer to that," she said with a sigh of exasperation. "He comes and and takes things from me while he's at it. He stays here, takes food, and water, and then leaves. I never know when he'll come back, or if he is going to come back. The only thing I know is that he was looking for you," she said pointing at Abigail. "Unfortunately, the reason is unknown." Shelby set back in her chair.

"This is very suspicious," Mason said, a frown creasing in his brow.

"Indeed," Shelby agreed.

"It sounds to me like he is working for someone else," Gavin said as he sat forward. "He has a partner in crime." All the others looked directly at him. "there has to be someone he is working for, or he at least has to have some specific motive," he further explained.

"That would make sense," Mason agreed. Shelby nodded her assent, but Belle only shook her head.

"My father is independant," she said. "I know that much. I don't think he would want to work with anyonce else. And if so, he wouldn't work well." Gavin sat even more forward.

"Well, whether either of you like it or not, we will find out."

So I just realized something..I like cliffhangers! And also, I am terrible at action scenes. . Sorry guys. :P So, how was it? Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Gavin and Mason debated for a little while how they were going to get Yeager to the castle. Eventually, they just hitched a ride from some abandoned wood cart, and dragged it back to the castle. Meanwhile, they trusted Belle to Abigail and Shelby. While the two young knights quickly returned to the castle, the three young ladies took their time, weaving through the town. They weren't exactly trying to befriend Belle, but they wanted to make sure that she knew that they weren't hostile. They were showing her windows of some of the exspensive shops. Abigail and Shelby both knew well that Belle had probably seen the windows several times before, but they were just passing time. Eventually, Belle stopped walking.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked. Shelby and Abigail looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked slowly. Belle frowned.

"There must be some reason you're trying to be nice to me." She crossed her arms. "What is it?"

"There is no reason," Shelby lied. "We are trying to stay out of the castle."

"Why?" Belle pressed. The teen girls exchanged looks. Although Belle didn't know, they were trying to keep her away because of a previous conversation. Mason and Gavin had pulled them aside before they left with Yeager.

"Don't let Belle come to the castle for at least an hour," Mason had said. He had frowned in thought. "Yeager might wake up, and we don't want them reunited just yet." Abigail frowned.

"But waiting will only guarantee he'll be conscious," she said, slightly confused. Gavin nodded.

"Yes," he agreed, "but we might already have him in custody." Shelby nodded. She again noticed with satisfaction the quick thinking on both of the young knights behalfs. So, naturally, Shelby followed their orders, and did as she was told. Neither Abigail or herself though, wisely, decided not to tell Belle this, in case she got defensive and made her way to the castle herself. Even though Belle had said her father treated her terribly, none of the teens thought she would tolerate watching her father being punished. On the other hand, Shelby didn't doubt she could stop the slightly older woman with ease. Anyhow, Belle was still staring at Shelby and Abigail, as if demanding an answer.

"Just cooperate," Shelby said dismissively. Thankfully, Belle accepted the answer with a huff, but didn't protest after that. The three continued on walking about, staring aimlessly. It took all of about two minutes for Shelby to get bored. She pulled Abigail by the elbow towards her.

"How do you do this all the time?" Shelby hissed into her ear. Abigail smiled a little too easily.

"We don't all the time," she said innocently. "It's just a way to pass time."

"If you want time to go slowly," Shelby grumbled.

"Aww, come on, Shelby," the princess encouraged, knudging Shelby with her shoulder. "Have some fun."

"Not likely," Shelby said stiffly. She looked over her shoulder at Belle. The older girl's arms were still crossed, but she looked a little less agitated. That had to have been a good sign. Shelby returned her gaze to the horizon. She squinted at it for awhile.

"This place certainly has a good view..." she admired.

"Yes," Abigail agreed readily. "It's wonderful to wake up at the crack of dawn and watch it rise from the east," she said with a heavy sigh of longing. Even before she looked back again, Shelby could feel Belle's mischievous stare on them. She looked back, but Belle's gaze quickly flickered away. Shelby narrowed her eyes, and then turned back again.

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Shelby could almost smell it in the air. Belle had said nothing within in at least thirty minutes, and every once in awhile Shelby would catch her staring, as if analysing them. It was like she was confirming Shelby's thoughts...

"My Princess!" a voice called. All three of the girls' heads snapped up. A man riding a brown horse was making his way through the crowds of people, trying to avoid them. Abigail's expression turned serious.

"What is it, Titus?" she asked, using an authoratative tone. Shelby raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The man on the horse pulled the reins, and the horse skidded to a stop right in front of the girls.

"My Lady," the man, apparently named Titus, said between breaths. "The trial for Clyonis Yeager has reached a conclusion. He has been sentenced to ten years in prison for high treason." Abigail and Shelby looked at each other quickly. Titus frowned at their reaction. "What...What is it?" he asked. Shelby motioned for him to shut up.

"What?" Belle squeaked. She sounded rather panicked to Shelby, and she wheeled around.

"Listen, Belle," she started.

"No!" Belle protested angrily. "That's my father!" She breathed heavily, and raised her head. "I have to help him." Shelby narrowed her eyes again.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." This was the time that Belle would either prove Shelby's thoughts, or disprove them. Belle's eyes flickered at Abigail, and Shelby understood a second before it happened.

"What's-" Titus started. Belle seemed to fly forward at the Princess, but Shelby grabbed her wrist. Belle's eyes looked like a wild animal; they seemed to glow with hatred.

"What's the matter with you?" Shelby demanded of her.

"I work with him," the older girl hissed. She broke Shelby's grasp. That surprised Shelby slightly; Belle's father struggled to break free without success. Belle made another attempt to grab at Abigail, but Titus had slipped off his horse, and pulled the Princess away. Shelby grabbed Belle around the waist from behind, like a bear hug. Belle lashed back, and tried to break free, but Shelby held her lock. "Let go of me!" she squealed.

"Not likely," Shelby muttered. A group of people were being attracted to the struggle. "Come on," Shelby said to Belle, and pushed her against her will.

The three girls and Titus walked back to the castle since it wasn't far. Abigail rode on Titus's horse, and he had a hand hold on Belle. She continued to struggle, but between Shelby and Titus, they kept her under lock and key. They trudged up to the castle, and once they reached the gates, several guards rushed forward to take Belle away.

"Thank you for the information, Titus," Abigail thanked him.

"I'm sorry it caused such an uproar," he apologized, "but you're welcome." Abigail smiled at him to show no hard feelings, and returned his horse.

"We'll take this girl to the courtroom," said one of the guards. He nodded at Abigail. "I'm sure your parents would want you there." Abigail nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Shelby," she said. "I'm sure your parents will bet there too."

"Okay," Shelby agreed. "I'd like to see how this turns out." The two girls walked together down the stone path into the castle. A single guard opened the huge wooden doors for them, and they walked in. Heat surged from the large castle, and Shelby realized for the first time that it had started to get cold. She shivered unconsciously. As they walked down the carpeted halls for the second time that day, Abigail said,

"I believe that was the third time you've saved my life today." Shelby waved it off.

"I only saved you once. Mason and Gavin were there the second time, and Titus was there the third time."

"Still," Abigail pressed. "You did it, not them." Shelby shrugged.

"Whatever," she said. Abigail laughed, and knudged Shelby on the shoulder. Shelby smiled and mirrored the Princess. Another pair of guards opened the wooden doors admitting them into the courtroom again. Queen Cassandra was sitting high up on a raised dais, looking down at Belle. The girl was already standing there, refusing to look at anyone.

"There you are," Alyss called, rushing forward to see her daughter. She put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Are you all right?" she whispered.

"I'm fine, Mom," Shelby said through gritted teeth. Alyss studied her, and then dropped her hands.

"Abigail," Cassandra called. "Come over here, Darling." Abigail walked briskly over to her brother and father. Alyss herded Shelby over to where Will and herself had been standing.

"So," Cassandra said, looking down at Belle still. "Let's see wat's been going on, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Shelby took notice of several other important looking officials sitting in a large oval shaped sitting area. A small man, squinting over a parchment, sat next to Cassandra. Shelby guessed this to be the Royal adivsor.

"This girl's name is Belle Marie Yeager." Recognition spread through the crowd as Belle's name was announced. Several of the people gathered in the oval seating section were exchanging looks and grunting. The advisor looked down at Belle. She rolled her eyes in disgust. Shelby studied her with grudging respect. She was very good at seeming weak and harmless. How little did she appear to be blood-thirsty. She was giving them all a look as if to say, _I'm just a girl. You people are crazy._ Shelby doubted anyone would buy it however; hence Shelby and the Princess herself were there to witness her in action. "Belle Marie Yeager," the advisor said again, and waitied until Belle looked up. "You have been summoned into the courts of the Honorable Queen Cassandra," he paused to bow his head at Cassandra, and she nodded for him to continue, "On the case of treason, and conspiracy. What is your plea?"

"Guilty," Belle answered immediately. The room was so silent, you could almost hear a pin drop. The stunned reactions spread around the gathered crowd. Queen Cassandra cleared her throat eventually.

"Continue, Elden."

"Oh, yes," the advisor Elden stuttered. "The defendant pleads guilty of one charge of treason against His Royal Highness, Prince Mason Seito Altman, and Her Royal Highness, Princess Abigail Laila Altman, and one charge of conspiracy against Her Royal Highness Queen Cassandra. Do you object to this?"

"No," Belle said. Her tone rather surprised Shelby. She sounded as if she was important, or had other things to do, or almost...Triumphant. The men sitting in the oval seating were still looking rather surprised.

"Clyonis Reagen Yeager," Elden continued, "Has today been pronounced guilty on the same charges today, and sentenced to fifteen years in prison. Is there anyone else working with you two?"

"No," Belle said darkly. Shelby was now looking at her suspiciously. She seemed all too innocent, and in a strange hurry to get this done. She looked around the room. She noticed her father and the King consort, Horace, exchanged a knowing look, and she knew they were thinking the same thing. Cassandra took notice, and nodded slightly, but didn't intervene. Elden's expression remained relatively the same. He turned to the Queen.

"I turn the council over to you, Your Highness," he said, and closed his notes. Queen Cassandra rose her head to look down at Belle. She then turned to the council in the oval seating.

"Does anyone object to her case?" Silence. "Does anyone claim her to be innocent." Still silence. "Then I pronounce the Defendant guilty on all charges, and hereby sentence Belle Marie Yeager to fifteen years in prison upon one charge of treason, and conspiracy." She tapped her large wooden desk and the sound echoed through the hall. Cassandra set back in her chair. "This court trial is adjourned."

All the council leaders from earlier were filing out of the room, and Shelby struggled to keep up with her parents. She lost them a few times, but eventually caught up. She followed them into the hall that Shelby had walked into several times just that day. They seemed to be waiting for something. They waited and watched as all the men walked in a single file line down the hall. It took only a few minutes for them all to exit the castle hall. After a moment or two, Queen Cassandra, her family, and Gavin came down the hall as well. As she approached the Treaty family, Cassandra spread her hands.

"I apologize for the situation today," she said.

"That's quite alright," Alyss said. "Some things have greater priority." The queen nodded.

"I suppose," she said. "I do wish that trial could have been put off though." Horace pur his hands on her shoulders.

"Sometimes, it's just best for things to be taken care of," he said gently, and the Queen nodded.

"Indeed," she agreed. Shelby looked out the window. The sun had already set over Castle Araluen. Alyss noticed.

"Where did the day go?" she asked of no one in particular.

"Did you have a good day?" Will asked his daughter. Shelby smiled.

"It was interesting for sure." The queen smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry you and your family got caught up in this on your first visit," she said. "And I thank you very gratefully for keeping my daughter safe."

"You saved my life three times," Abigail added, which Shelby thought was highly unnecessary. She flushed a little.

"Once," she ammended.

"Nope," the princess said, shaking her head. "Three." Shelby rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"So anyway," Gavin piped up. Everyone looked at him. "My mom invited you all to dinner. We should probably head over."

"You dad would be back today, correct?" Will asked. Gavin grinned.

"Yeah," he said.

"He'll actually get to see you this time!" Mason said, knudging his friend on the shoulder. Shelby had the feeling she was missing some odd inside joke. Abigail smiled at the slightly older girl.

"So what are we waiting for?" Horace asked. "I'm hungry." The adults all smiled. Shelby really hated missing inside jokes.

"Let's go," Cassandra said, and led the way out of the castle door.


	8. Chapter 8

sorry for the lack of updates guys. I've been REALLY busy. So without further adiou(I hope I spelled that right) here is more story. ^^

Gavin led the way out of the castle and through the castle town. The walk was was silent, with the men walking in front and behind the Queen. Cassandra never particularly liked guards, and since her husband was a qualified knight, she figured there was no one she would rather be with. They all walked in something of a procession line, in silence, and in a straight line. There weren't any people in the town that Shelby could see, which suprised her a little, since the sun was only setting. But, they all walked together and straight to Gavin's mother's resturaunt. The lights were burning inside of the small cafe. Shelby could see only a few customers inside, sitting at the bar, or chewing on some dinner. Gavin pushed the door open, and gestured for them to go on in. They all filed in and went to the bar counter. Gavin shut the door behind them, and then walked behind the counter.

"Mom," he called out. "We're all here!" Jenny emerged from the kitchen much as she had earlier that day, wiping her floury hands on an apron. She smiled at them all.

"Well, hello, my old friends," she greeted. Alyss smiled at her, and then looked around.

"Slow day?" she asked. Jenny shook her head.

"No," she answered, "it was busy earlier, I just told everyone I was closing up early today so we won't be bothered." The adults all nodded. And just as soon as she finished speaking, a single customer finished his food, nodded at Jenny, and then exited the resturaunt. Jenny turned to them all again and smiled. "So, I hope you all are hungry!" All them answered that they were. "Well, good," she said. She motioned them all to a table a few steps away. "Sit down, and I'll bring everything out-" she said, and then was cut off by someone walking in the door.

"I'm back," the man called in a teasing sing-song voice. Will and Horace stood.

"Gilan!" Will exclaimed. Gilan grinned at his old cohorts, and then Shelby remembered that he was who Gavin reminded her of. Shelby had met Gilan once awhile ago, when he had come to get her father, Will, for a mission. Jenny put her hands on her hips.

"Glad you could join us," she said, in mock stern. Gilan just smiled at her too, as if he expected her reaction.

"Hi, Jenny," he said. Jenny slowly smiled at him, and ushered him to the table as well.

"You're just in time," she said. "I'm getting the food." Horace and Will sat down again as well.

"Was the mission a success?" Horace asked professionally. Gilan shrugged.

"I suppose. There wasn't much going on up there." Shelby didn't know exactly what was going on, since the Ranger Corps was a highly secretive group, and only those in it, and the King and Queen knew their motives. But, Shelby did guess it was some sort of reconnaissance mission. What for, she didn't know, but she decided she would leave that up to them. Jenny reemerged from the kitchen, holding several platters in her hands at once. She placed them all in an orderly fashion on the table, and then returned to the back room. Only moments later, she returned, holding a few more plates. As Jenny passed by, Shelby could make out the smell of meat. Her stomach rumbled. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until just then. Jenny sat down at the table next to her husband, putting a spoon in one of the casseroles as she sat.

"Dig in," Jenny said cheerfully.

After everyone had stuffed themselves until they couldn't eat another bite, they all chatted for awhile.

"So, Shelby," Gilan said. "You've gotten older since I last saw you." Shelby smiled a little.

"Well, I would hope so," she said. "I was six." Gilan laughed good-naturedly.

"True," he agreed. "Very true." Jenny looked at Shelby.

"You look so much like your mother," she marveled again. Shelby smiled again.

"Thank you," she said. Alyss laughed.

"I'm not sure if I would take that as a compliment!" she exclaimed, but everyone reassured her that they would. Alyss shook her head, but didn't argue.

"So," Horace said in a hushed tone. "We have been having several outbursts since you've been gone," he said to Gilan. He frowned.

"Really?" Gilan crossed his arms. "Are they bad?"

"They're getting there," Cassandra admitted. "First they started with only a few, almot innocent ones, like trying to get people wired, but since recently they have been trying to kidnap people." The queen looked at her daughter. "Particularly my children." Gilan raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he said again. "I think the corp would like to hear about this."

"Already ahead of you," Will said. "I plan on leaving in the morning to find Halt." There was that name again. Shelby had heard of the name, Halt, mentioned several times in her fifteen years of living, but had never met the person. Like his obvious reputation, he kept to himself, and kept quiet. Gilan nodded.

"I'll come with you," he said, and then smiled thoughtfully. "I haven't seen the old man in a long time." Will and Horace both smiled. Shelby got the feeling that this man was a close old friend to all of them. She always heard rumors that the famouse Halt had been her father's mentor, but she never knew if it were true or not. If her father had heard those rumors, he never confirmed, nor brushed them off.

"So," Gilan said, brushing crumbs off his shirt. "Looks like we have work to do."

"Indeed," Horace agreed, and then stood from his place. "We should probably go."

"Us to," Will agreed.

"You're not going to ride all the way back to Redmont tonight are you?" Jenny asked. "It's already nightfall, and you have awhile to ride."  
>"No," Cassandra interrupted. "They're going to stay with us at the castle." Her tone mae it sound more like a command rather than an invitation.<p>

"We would love to," Alyss said gratefully. Abigail grinned at Shelby.

"I get to say goodbye in the morning!" she said. Shelby smiled a little.

"I'll never get rid of you," she said teasingly. Alyss shot her daughter a look, but Abigail just laughed out loud.

"I'm hard to get rid of," she admitted. All the other guests stood.

"Thank you for the dinner, Jenny," Cassandra said. "It was delicious." Jenny smiled warmly.

"Of course," she said. "Anytime." The two women hugged for a moment. Alyss hugged Jenny as well, and then all of them waved goodbye. Shelby walked out the door with her mother, but she noticed her father staying behind. He was talking to Gilan about something seriously, but unfortunately, she couldn't make out what they were saying. Alyss gently prodded her to keep moving. Shelby really hated when people hid things from her, and simply the feeling of being out of it. Alyss and Shelby joined the royal family outside. Shelby stopped to admire the cool Fall air. If she had to pick one thing Shelby loved about nature, it was the smell of all the different seasons. Will rejoined the group outside the door.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Everyone silently agreed, and trudged back to the castle.

The next morning, Shelby and her family rose early in the morning, ready to leave for their travel. Will had to talk to Halt, so he was ready to send off Alyss and Shelby first, telling them he would soon follow. Shelby walked down the hall of the castle for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past two days, with her bags slung across her back. Her mother and father walked ahead of her in silence. When they reached the large wood door that led out to the castle town, Shelby wasn't surprised to see Cassandra, Horace, Mason, Abigail, and Gavin waiting for them. They all wore smiles. Alyss reached out her arms, and the queen held the tall woman.

"It was wonderful to see you again," Cassandra said. Alyss nodded.

"We need to visit more often." The queen nodded.

"Bye, Shelby!" Abigail chirped, and hugged the small girl tightly. "Thank you for saving me," she said quietly. Shelby smiled a little.

"Don't mention it," she said.

"Nice meeting you," Gavin said cheerfully, and shook Shelby's small hand. She nodded respectfully at him.

"You really should hang around sometime," Mason said thoughtfully, and also shook hands with the girl.  
>"I would love to," Shelby said, looking at Abigail. "To keep this girl out of trouble." The teens all laughed, and the adults looked at their children with warm memories. Shelby turned to face the queen and king.<p>

"Nice to meet you, young Shelby." The queen said. Shelby nodded her head again.

"You as well, my Lady." She nodded at Horace, and he smiled at her.

"You do look like your mother," he said, "but your smile is definitely your father's." Shelby smiled at him, and the other adults all agreed.

"She's got that same mischievious glint in her eyes," Alyss retorted. Will laughed.

"Thanks," he said. Shelby and Alyss hugged him.

"See you later, Dad," Shelby said. Alyss kissed his cheek.

"Come home soon," she said. Will, Gavin, and the royal family waved goodbye, and the Treaty girls left the castle.

so what did you think? If you haven't noticed, Gilan is my favorite character of the original story. ^_^ I love him! 3 But anyways, Merry Christmas guys, and Happy New Year!

P.S. I have no intentions of giving up on this story, so as long as I have people who enjoy this story, I won't abandon you. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update; I've been sick. **

It took Alyss and Shelby about four hours to reach the outer gates of Redmont Fief. They paused briefly at the gate to ensure their return, and then turned to towards the forest. Even though Will had been granted a place at Castle Redmont, he still insisted on living in his small cabin deep in the forest. Neither Alyss nor Shelby complained; they liked the place. It was secluded and quiet, and since Alyss was gone a lot on her courier missions, she didn't mind being away from everyone else. Shelby was used to being home alone. Her parents were both gone a lot, resulting in her solitude. She loved to run around in the surrounding forest, and enjoyed climbing trees in her spare time. Shelby remembered how much she loed the small house as she came upon it. After being the castle for a little while, she realized how much she preferred to be secluded, or in the dark, some would say. The castle was nice and everything, but she wasn't exactly a people person like Abigail was. Shelby reined her horse to a stop at the stables. Alyss slid of her pure white horse and handed the reins to Shelby.

"Will you take care of the horses?" she asked. "I will start on lunch." Shelby nodded and accepted the reins. She pulled the two horses along towards the stables. She herded them inside of their stalls, and hand fed them oats. She gave them two handfuls each, and then rubbed their velvety snouts.

"I love you guys," Shelby said. Shelby's horse whinnied gently. She smiled at him. She reached into a brown burlap sack and pulled out two apples for them. "Shhh," she said as she fed them to the horses. "You know how Mother dislikes giving you too many apples," she whispered. Alyss's horse nudged Shelby affectionately. Shelby smiled again. "You're welcome." She always liked to imagine the horses talking to her, and responded to them likewise.

"Shelby!" she heard her mother call from inside the cabin.

"Coming!" Shelby replied. She patted the horses' noses again, and then ran off towards the house. She pushed open the wood door to be greeted by the pleasant scent of cooking bread and stew. She breathed in the aroma a couple of times, then walked leisurely towards the kitchen. "What do you need, Mom?" she asked as she entered the kitchen. Alyss turned to her daughter from the fireplace. Shelby noticed a pot hanging over the fire, which confirmed her guess about lunch.

"I need you to help me, is what," Alyss said, putting her hands on her hips. "I need you to finish kneeding the other loaf of bread. One's already in the oven." Shelby nodded, and went to pick up the dough. "Oh, for Heaven's sake, wash your hands!" Alyss cried. Shelby smiled at her mother, and then turned to the washing bowl. She rubbed the dirt and dust from riding off her hands, and then turned again to the dough, and passed it back and forth between hands, and spread it out with a wooden roller.

"So," Shelby said. "What do you think about all these outbursts?" Alyss pursed her lips.

"Well, I think there's more than meets the eye in this case. I think more than just the two Yeagers are in on this plot." Shelby nodded in assent. "However," Alyss continued, "my job is not in that department. Wherever the Queen sends me, I go, but aside from that, my business shouldn't be in it." Shelby frowned. It didn't sound like something her mother would say. When she looked at Alyss from the corner of her eye, she realized her mother was looking at her warily. _She's talking to me,_ Shelby thought. _She wants me to stay out of it._

"Don't worry, Mom," she said. "I don't want to be a part of this." Alyss nodded, and looked away. Shelby got the feeling her mother didn't believe her. She smiled ruefully. Her mother knew her too well. Once Shelby's interest was piqued, she wasn't going to let it go easy. And, even though she wouldn't like to admit it, Abigail had been a good friend to her, and she wanted to spend time with the likeable Princess. Maybe if Shelby did something involving this conspiracy, she could see the girl again. "Shelby?" Alyss asked. Shelby looked up.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" Shelby hadn't realized she had stopp kneading the dough.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. I was just thinking." The girl resumed kneading the bread in silence. She could tell Alyss was still looking at her sidelong, even though she had continued stirring the stew. Shelby got the feeling several times in the past few days that her mother was worrying about her. She usually was comforted by that feeling, but now, she only felt a little cross. Shelby was fifteen now, and she didn't need people worring about her, or taking care of her. She had proved in the day before that she was very capable of taking care of herself and others...Shelby stopped herself. She knew that she shouldn't be mad at her mother. There was simply no reason.

Once she had finished kneading the dough thoroughly, Shelby threw the bread in the oven, and headed back outside. A cool breeze greeted her as she paced back and forth in her backyard. She had promised her mother she wouldn't get involved, but they both knew that wasn't the truth. Shelby had to find out what was going on. She didn't want to admit it, but Abigail seemed to be the kind of person that never really learns. Shelby got the feeling that in a few days at least, she would almost get ran over again. She sighed. That was problem number one. The second problem in Shelby's life, was that she _still_ had no idea what career choice top pursue. She never really thought about it, but she kind of had a mindset that whenever something popped in her mind, or made itself clear to her, then she would choose it. That bothered her a little. In her parents case, they had both known what they wanted to be since an early age. Sure, her father hadn't exactly got what he wanted, but he was offered to be a ranger, and whowoul refuse that? Both her parents had turned out very well, and Shelby got the feeling if she didn't figure something out soon, she would be working on a farm for the rest of her life. And that was something she didn't very well look forward to. It didn't seem like she was outside for long, but Shelby heard her mother call,

"It's lunch time, Shelby! Come inside." Shelby nodded but didn't answer. She slowly trudged back into the house to face her mother.

"What are you looking so dreary about?" Alyss asked her daughter with a frown. Shelby looked up.

"What?" she mumbled.

"What's with the long face?" Alyss said. Shelby shrugged half heartedly.

"I have been thinking," she said. Alyss raised an eyebrow, but her daughter said nothing further, so she decided to let it go.

"Set the table please, Shelby." The teen complied, and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet. She put them in their place at the table, followed by soup spoons, napkins, and wooden cups. Alyss pulled the cauldron from the fireplace, and set it on the stone floor. "Hand me the bowls." Shelby gave her mother the bowls, and put them back on the table when they were filled with stew. Alyss stood from the ground, and pulled the two loaves of bread from the oven and put them on the table. The girls both sat at the table. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, and then turned to their food. Alyss silently cut one loaf of bread with a knife, and Shelby spooned at her stew. Alyss looked at her daughter from time to time, but neither of them said a word. Finally, Alyss couldn't take it anymore.

"Shelby, what were you-" an urgent knock at the door interrupted the courier. Both girls turned to the door.

"Were we expecting anyone?" Shelby asked quietly.

"No," Alyss said as she stood to answer the door. The cabin's door swung open to reveal a young man, try to catch his breath. He leaned against the door panel for support.

"Is..." he panted. "Is Ranger Will here?" he asked.

"No," Alyss said warily. "Why?"

"We need his assistance." He paused again. "There's been an uproar."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! :O I hate ending it like that, but I already have a good idea what the next chapter's going to be, so it shouldn't take long. Hope you guys had a good Christmas, and Happy 2012!**


	10. Chapter 10

Alyss's face paled. She wiped her face clear of emotion almost as soon as they appeared, but Shelby noticed. The moment they were there, she detected the distress.

"At the castle?" Alyss asked in a hushed tone. The man nodded.

"Yes. People have been trying to set fires, and acting violently towards soldiers." Alyss breathed in.

"Perhaps I should go speak with the Baron," she said. "There have been things going on at Castle Araluen that need to be reported." The man hesitated, then nodded.

"Of course, Lady Alyss. Whatever you think is fit." Alyss brushed her hair behind her ear, and knit her eyebrows. Shelby studied her mother warily. "We must hurry," the man said. "The outbursts won't get any better." Alyss nodded.

"Of course," she said. She turned to Shelby. "Get my horse," she said. "Please." Shelby nodded and bolted out the door. She ran to the stables, and ran to her mother's horse's stall. She swung the wood door open, and guided the white horse out of its stall.

"Come on," she urged the horse. Shelby grabbed the saddle blanket off its hook, threw it on the horse, and then turned to the saddle. She grunted as she pulled the heavy saddle off the post, and situated it on the horse. She buckled the buckle under the horses' stomach, and then tied the muzzle and reins around his mouth. She pulled him along out of the stable and rushed out into her yard. Her mother was already there, slinging a leather bad around her shoulders. She ran up to Shelby, and climbed on the horses' back.

"Stay here, Shelby," she grunted as she settled herself in the saddle.

"But-" the girl started to protest.

"Stay here," Alyss said firmly. "I don't know what's going on, and until I am, you're staying here." Shelby closed her mouth. She wanted to complain that she could help, but she knew against her mother, arguing would be pointless. "Keep the house clean and orderly. Take care of the animals."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Shelby demanded.

"I don't know," Alyss said, facing the sun. "But I hope not long." She looked back at her daughter. "I must go." She leaned down from her horse to kiss her daughter's dusty forehead. "I'll be back." Alyss turned again towards the sun, and kneed her horses' rib cage. They sped off, along with the young man from the door, heading towards the castle. Shelby sighed dejectedly, and trudged back to the house.

She slammed the door behind her when she reentered the house.

"Alone again," she grumbled. "They always leave me." Which, of course, wasn't totally true, but they were gone a lot. Shelby knew her parents loved her, but she wished they could spend more time with her. And then her heart softened as she though of Abigail, and how her parents ran the kingdom that Shelby held so dear. She knew with a job like that, Abigail and Mason must never spend time with their parents. _Well, at least they are always close by if they need them, _Shelby thought. The small girl sat down hard on her chair at the dinner table. She stared at her soup. A few moments later, she was surprised to find tears clouding her vision. Shelby didn't describe herself as needy, but she hated the feeling of being alone. She didn't understand how her father could stand in darkness, all alone, all the time. Going on missions across the country, without company a lot of the time. Going where there were none other like him, with only his horse, Tug, for a companion. If there was one thing Shelby was sure that she _wasn't _going to be, it would be a Ranger. 

Shelby sat around the dinner table feeling generally miserable for quite awhile. The minutes ticked by, and soon, the sun was setting. Shelby wondered what could be keeping her mother. She said she would be back. What could be taking her so long? Shelby also remembered her mother telling her to take care of the her horse. Shelby got up lazily from the wood chair, and walked outside again. She trudged to the stables, and pushed open her horses' wooden blockade away from its hinges. Shelby coaxed her horse out of the stable, and led him to his corral. She took off his nuzzle as he trotted into the corral. The horse walked around the wooden corral for a few moments. Shelby ran back into the stable and grabbed the bag of oats. When she returned to the corral, she poured the oats into a bowl, and freshened the water. Her horse gingerly took a drink, and then trotted around some more. Shelby put her hands on her hips and watched for a moment. Then she started thinking.

"I can't just sit around," she huffed eventually. "What if Mom needs my help?" She was staring at her horse, expecting an answer. He blinked a couple of times, and then looked away, chewing oats. Shelby sighed. She knew that her mother probably didn't need her help, but it was her excuse. She hadn't even been gone long, but something could have happened in a short time, or at least that's what Shelby convinced herself. "I have to do something," she decided. She jogged back to the house, and stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth. She went into their living room, and opened a drawer, revealing a knife. "Just in case," she said aloud. She rushed back outside to her horse. She debated taking him, but then thought that it might be a little too obvious.

"I'll be back," she promised him, and walked into the forest.

Shelby was afraid her feet would get tired after walking several miles through the forest, but she was so pumped to see what was going on at Castle Redmont, she didn't even notice. She jogged at a steady pace for what seemed like hours, which in real time was only about half an hour. She heard and smelled the town before she actually saw it, just like in the castle town. She heard people shouting, and smelled ash, like a fire had recently been extinguished. She climbed around trees and undergrowth, and emerged on the south-east side of the town. People were rushing around everywhere, carrying buckets of water, or dragging people into houses. Shelby frowned.

"How could this happen?" she whispered aloud.

"Cruel people," someone answered. Shelby turned quickly in surprise. A middle aged man was leaning on a door post leading inside to a bar behind her.

"Oh," Shelby said. The man pushed off the post and slowly approached Shelby. She subconsciously took a step back. "What happened exactly?" she asked.

"I don't know," the man said, spreading his arms. "I wasn't there. But I do know some cult of people attempted to set fire to the the castle." Shelby frowned.

"The castle is made of stone. It wouldn't catch." The man shrugged.

"That was their problem. The tried, first burning down trees around here, and generally causing a riot." Shelby nodded. She started to turn away, but the man grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he whispered, and Shelby could smell alcohol on his breath. Shelby's tried to back up, and wrench his grip off her wrist.

"Joel!" another voice came from inside the bar. "Where'd you go?" A man appeared from the door. "Come on." Joel sneered at Shelby and let go of her, then followed the man inside the building. Shelby rubbed her wrist and back off the porch. She walked towards the castle. Just as she got within a few feet, she saw her mother and the Baron himself walking the perimeter of the Castle. She gasped, put a hand over her mouth, and hid behind a barrel. She noticed them look in her general direction, but then continue walking. Shelby sighed in relief, and followed them with her eyes. She couldn't catch most of what they were saying, but when the two walked by her, she caught them saying;

"...They group together and start riots. They get the people wired and ready for a fight. It takes a lot of calming down for them to eventually leave." From her hiding spot, Shelby could see Alyss frown.

"What do you think started this...?" They walked out of ear shot and Shelby cursed under her breath. Then, a group of people standing off to the left of them, started conversing in hushed tones. They looked around, as if you see if anyone challenged them, and then stepped forward. They both stood high on a raised dais in the center of the town square. They said several words, most of which Shelby couldn't understand, and people started gathering around the wooden dais. Alyss and the Baron looked up from their conversation in confusion. The two people from earlier were only getting just started; exciting people, and trying to make them believe things they were saying.

"The so called monarchy is not ruling the way they should," Shelby heard one of them accuse. She winced. That alone could be a offense worthy of death. But they continued. "They are living in their stuck up ways, telling us to do their biding, and demanding taxes!" People kept gathering, and some were muttering their assent. "They are selfish people, wanting us to give our lives to their service! But I tell you now, we can change that! We can overthrow them!" Cheers actually went up this time. Before she knew what she was doing, Shelby stood from her place and walked to the group of people, a frown on her brow.

"What do you people think you're doing?" she demanded, loud enough for everyone to hear her well. The two people high on the dais stopped talking to look down at her. "Before these people showed up, you had no complaints! Don't just do what the crowd does." She pointed at the two people from before, one she now recognized as the man from the bar. "What they're saying alone can cause more trouble than it's worth. So go home now, all of you, before you cause any problems." Everyone was silent for awhile, and Shelby was afraid they would just laugh at her, and continue what they were doing, but instead, they exchanged looks with one another, and then started to wander off. The men on the dais sneered at her, and started towards Shelby's direction. As they moved to grab her, two guards from the Castle intercepted their reach, and grabbed their arms with iron grip.

"You're coming with us," one of them said, and together, they hauled off the offenders. Shelby straightened. Maybe she should be a public speaker. She smiled as the thought amused her. But then she heard someone call,

"Shelby!" and her smiled melted away. She turned gingerly to face the Baron and her mother.

"Hi, Mom," she said weakly.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Alyss cried. "You could have been hurt, or worse-"

"Lady Alyss," the Baron interrupted. Alyss stopped glaring at her daughter for long enough to look at the Baron. "She did a brave thing. Let me speak with her." Alyss closed her mouth. Shelby got the feeling that as soon as they returned to their cabin, she would get it from her mother, but the time being, she faced the Baron.

"Yes, Sir?" she said. The Baron smiled.

"So polite. Yes, well, your mother is correct on the dangerous part. You never know what crazy protestors are going to do, and it isn't wise to go around picking fights with them, and telling them they are wrong. They are of course, but without at least a few other people with you to hold them back, I wouldn't suggest it. As for the bravery part of it, you spared us another outburst in the making. I thank you for that." Shelby nodded once.

"Of course. I will always stand for what's right. I know the King and Queen personally, and I think they're doing a rather fine job." The Baron smiled and turned to Alyss again.

"That's a girl you have there." Alyss's expression softened a little, and she uncrossed her arms.

"I'm sorry for what's happened today, my Lord," she said. "But thank you for giving me information." The Baron nodded.

"Of course," he said. Alyss nodded too, and said,

"I'm afraid we should leave." She turned to Shelby with a stern expression again. "I need to get this young lady home." The Baron smiled warmly at Shelby.

"Good luck," he whispered, and headed towards his castle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks guys for getting me 20 reviews. ^^ I appreciate them. **

The Treaty girls started back to their house almost immediately following the incident with the men from the town. Alyss had Shelby walk her horse for her. The two women didn't exchange any words as they walked, but Shelby could feel her mother's grey eyes boring into her back. But, she kept herself busy; whether it was tightening the horses saddle, or keeping her eyes darting back and forth across the tree canopied road through the forest. Shelby got the feeling her mother wanted her to face her, but Shelby ignored the urge. She convinced herself she had done nothing wrong, and instead held her head high. After a little while though, she started to feel guilty. That was something about herself that Shelby was not proud of. It wasn't always a bad thing, but she tended to think too much. She thought about a problem too hard, when sometimes the answer was right in front of her. She also looked on both sides of an issue, which made her a good debater, but then when she did something wrong, she thought about her side, and the one she wronged, and realized their side of the argument. Shelby sighed. She wanted to apologize to her mother. But then she shook her head. _I did nothing wrong. _She chided herself._ Will power..._ Eventually, she had to grit her teeth to keep from saying something. So, they both trudged along the dirt road in silence. It took about half and hour for them to reach their cabin. Alyss headed straight for the house, and Shelby headed to the stables as they had both done previously that day. Alyss raised an eyebrow as she noticed her daughter's horse in the wooden corral, but made no comment. Shelby ushered her mother's horse into its stable, and then walked back out to the corral.

"Told you I'd be back," she said. The horse blinked at her. She climbed on the wooden bars that made up the corral, put her head on her knees, and stared at her horse lovingly.

"I wish you'd really talk to me," Shelby said. She rubbed the horse between the ears. "I have no else to talk to." Unbeknownst to the girl, her mother was watching her from the house's window. She frowned slightly as she caught what her daughter said. Shelby continued petting her horse. She tried to ignore her, but she knew her mother was standing behind her.

"Shelby," her mother said, barely audible. Shelby took a breath. She knew what was coming. She respected her mother for trying, but she also knew that her attempts to straighten Shelby's behavior were almost futile. Shelby wasn't rude, and her manners were more advanced compared to most people, but she was very strong willed, and really despised having someone tell her what to do, or how to act. She preferred to be her own self, with no rules, and to be a free spirit. Unfortunately, Shelby knew that to have a prosperous life, she would have to work under someone eventually. She loved the way her parents turned out, alone a lot of the time. They were amazing people...but, there was always Shelby. With her parents gone a lot of the time, there was hardly anytime for Shelby to see them. She loved her parents a lot, and when they were gone, she missed them more than they would ever know. Shelby mentally promised she would never leave her children alone as often as her parents left her. And if she got a job that required it, she wouldn't have children at all.

Alyss noticed her daughter's pained expression.

"I sense something is on your mind," she said to the young girl in front of her. Shelby sighed.

"I think too much," she said simply, as if that were to answer everything. Alyss stroked her daughter's hair.

"That's not always a bad thing," she replied. Shelby shrugged slightly.

"I never said it was, it's just..." She shrugged again, hopelessly this time. "I wonder about things most people don't. I think too hard, and try to more complicated answers to things that aren't complicated at all. I always see the big picture, not the small details that are just important." Alyss cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" Shelby sighed and hopped off the wooden fence.

"I think about you and dad, and how I know that they have to do something. I _know_ you and dad have to work, but for some reason, I keep feeling abandoned, even though it's very clear that you have to work. I know there are details that I'm missing. There is a reason you're gone, but I just don't see it. There's something much bigger then just riots going on, and I get the feeling everyone knows but me." Alyss smiled a little. The reason seemed to simple to her. But, she had to remember how young minds worked. She kept caressing her daughter's blonde locks.

"Your mind is naturally curious," she continued softly. The gentle, loving touch of her mother made Shelby want to tear up. She instantly felt bad for acting so ill-mannered towards her. "But the thing is, we aren't always going to understand everything. Somethings are best kept quiet, or even unknown. Your father and I work for a living, and to keep you safe. You and Abigail and her family. We do what we are told , and we follow with haste. And that alone." Shelby's shoulders slumped.

"I know you're talking about me," she said. Alyss smiled tightly. "Look," Shelby began. "I'm sorry that I didn't do what you said. I'm sorry I'm so needy. I just don't like being alone."

"You think your father and I enjoy leaving you alone?" The words were harmless, but the air seemed to get a few degrees cooler. Shelby shuddered.

"I..guess I never saw it that way." It was true. Shelby looked at a lot of problems carefully, but she never thought that her parents disliked leaving as much as she did. "I...I'm sorry," Shelby said, her voice breaking. Alyss pulled her daughter into her warm arms. Tears ran down Shelby's face, and Alyss silently held her there. She sniffed and took a shaky breath.

"There's so much going on," Shelby said. "I don't know what I want to be when I get older, I have no idea where to go next..."

"Shhh," Alyss hushed her. "You'll know what career to pursue when it calls you." She straightened her arms so she could see her daughter. "You just have to listen." The word _listen_ seemed to echo in the young girl's mind. The sound of hoof-beats in the distance shook Shelby back to reality. She turned towards the forest. Her father and his horse, Tug, reached the edge of their property.

"Dad," Shelby said, the backing out of her mother's arms. Will paused at the edge of their forest area, and then urged his horse forward. The girls waited for him to be within ear shot, and then greeted him.

"Hi, Dad!" Shelby said. Will smiled at his daughter and dismounted.

"Hello, Shelby," he said and caught her in his arms. "Were you good for your mother?" Ever since Shelby was young, Will would ask his daughter that when he returned from a mission, or simply from being away, and the answer was usually yes, but this time, Alyss frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"We'll talk about that later," she said. Shelby colored a little, but she continued to smile at her father. He smiled back. Shelby loved how unconcerned he was in certain situations. Will was so mellow all the time. Shelby couldn't think of a single time she had seen her father angry.

"Want me to take care of Tug for you?" Shelby asked, eager to change the subject. She saw her father's expression waver a bit. Shelby knew that Ranger's always preferred to take care of their own horses, but she always asked anyway. Will smiled.

"Sure," he said, raking a hand through Shelby's loose locks. She shook her head away from his reach with a laugh. Alyss smiled at the two of them. Will turned to her.

"Welcome back," she said. Will smiled at his wife.

"Thank you." His smiled slowly receded. "Don't get too excited though," he continued. "I got to speak to Halt, and he has ordered me to go to a different fief." The words sunk into Shelby's mind. He was leaving again. "Riots have been very serious there, and he needs someone to clear it up." Alyss frowned.

"Where's the Ranger of that fief?" she asked.

"He has been sent elsewhere, and even if he were to return early, he is one of the older Rangers. He's not really suited for the job." Alyss nodded her understanding.

"When do you have to go?" Shelby asked quietly. Will sighed.

"As soon as possible," he answered. "Probably tonight." Alyss nodded solemnly.

"Have some dinner and get some rest. You can leave in the morning light." Will nodded as well.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed. Shelby nodded with them. She made herself believe what her mother had said. There were reasons for their absence, and she should learn to accept ignorance. Although, something in the back of her mind was aching for her to find out more. Her burning curiosity.

"Come inside for dinner," Alyss said. "We have leftovers from lunch." Shelby snorted.

"I didn't even eat lunch." Will raised an eyebrow. Something had to be seriously wrong for his daughter to not eat. "I'll take the horses inside the stable, and meet you guys inside," Shelby said, and then turned to open the corral. He horse was staring at her. "I know," Shelby said. "Sorry I left you out here for so long." Her parents were looking at her funny, but she pretended not to notice. She took Tug, and her horse by the reins, and leaded them to the stable.

The next morning, she rose to noise outside her window. Cool Fall air greeted her as she opened her creaky window. She looked outside to see her father climbing Tug, ready to leave already. Alyss was handing him a pack, which Shelby supposed to be full of food. He accepted it, and leaned down from his horse to kiss his wife. When he straightened in the saddle, he looked up to Shelby's window, and waved. She waved back, and then he turned to the rising sun, and was off. Shelby watched him go, and for several moments after he was out of sight, she the surrounding area, silently promising herself that she would find her calling, like her father and mother had done before her. The weird thing was, she got the feeling that it would happen. And very soon.

**So, there you go. I worked all day on this. O.o I hope you like it. Bam. **


	12. Chapter 12

The days following her father's departure, Shelby kept herself busy. She fed and took care of the horses, cleaned her room, and other rooms, helped her mother cook, bought some stuff from town a couple of times, and practiced on her violin. Her parents encouraged her to learn an instrument; and violin had always interested her. Alyss had noticed a change in her daughter's behavior the days after Shelby had stood up to the people in the Castle Redmont town. She was a little bit more respectful, obedient even. That's not to say that Shelby was never respectful or obedient, but she seemed to be making more of an effort. Alyss wondered, but she never complained. The reason behind it was that Shelby really wondered what person would take an apprentice that was rude, or didn't listen to orders. If it was up to her, however, she would choose to do what she wanted and be a free spirit. She realized that her father's profession was a lot like that. He was only under the leader of the corps, and of the King or Queen themselves. But, Shelby knew that being a ranger wasn't for her. It definitely wasn't a boring job, but it just didn't seem like her.

One of the days her father was gone, Shelby was helping her mother with dinner. The day had been rather uneventful, as much of Shelby's young life was, but today, Alyss was making her daughter's favorite dinner; chicken and dumpling soup.

"Are you done with those dumplings yet?" Alyss asked Shelby. She looked up from the cutting board she was rolling dough out on.

"Almost," she said, rolling a ball of dough in her palm. Alyss nodded, and turned back to the broth hanging over the fireplace. Ever since Shelby had talked to her mother the few days back, she felt closer to her. She realized, unfortunately, for the first time, that her mother was always looking out for her, and that she only wanted what was best for her daughter. Shelby was making an attempt to follow her mother more directly, and help her more often. It hadn't gone unnoticed either. Alyss was making more of an effort to understand Shelby's feelings, and to be with her more often. Shelby finished rolling the dough, she dropped them into the broth. Alyss smiled at her, put an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close to her side. Shelby rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Then, they heard an urgent rap on the door. Shelby raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"Again?" she asked. Alyss frowned and went to open the door. When the door swung open, the same man from before stood in front of them.

"What is it?" Alyss asked calmly.

"Another uprising, Lady Alyss. A large fire has burned down several houses and establishments over the Redmont town. Everyone has been ordered to evacuate." Alyss turned stone white, and this time the color didn't return to her face.

"Mom..." Shelby said, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Where do we go?" Alyss whispered. The man leaned against the door post.

"Most people are leaving to other, more safe fiefs for the time being. But Queen Cassandra has requested your presence at the Castle."

"Now?" Shelby demanded. The man looked at Shelby strangely. Alyss turned to her.

"Of course, child. We do as we're told." She turned to the man. "We will leave for Castle Araluen as soon as possible. Thank you for the warning." The man nodded, and turned back outside. The Treatys heard the horses's hooves beating away. Alyss turned to her daughter, still a bit pale. "Pack your things, Shelby. We are leaving immediately." Shelby turned straight to her room, and bolted towards it. When she had thrown the door open, she pulled a leather pack from a hook, and stuffed a few dresses in it. She threw her riding cloak on, and tucked some other things into her pack. She threw it over her shoulders, and laced her boots on. She closed her bedroom door behind her, and rejoined her mother in the living room. Alyss already had her things ready, cloak and all. She was scribbling something onto a piece of parchment. "To your father," she said as she wrote. "In case he comes back before we do." Shelby silently hope that would not be true, but she saw the wisdom in her mother's forethought. While she continued writing, Shelby picked up a bucket of water, and threw it over the fire in the fireplace. Alyss put the quill down, and they both hurried out the door. They raced towards the stables, and rushed to put on the saddle blankets, saddles, nuzzles, and such things. Shelby attached their packs to their horses, and within ten minutes, they were off. They were already hot and sweaty, but they were safe. They headed north, through the dark forest.

"I don't usually like traveling at night," Alyss said, "but we should get far enough away before we stop for the night." Shelby put her hand to her stomach as it rumbled.

"And for dinner," she said. Alyss nodded her agreement, and they continued to ride.

They rode into the dark forest for at least an hour until Alyss thought they had ridden far enough. Alyss reined in her horse near a large oak tree that she silently thought would do for the night. Shelby slowed her horse to a stop next to her mother.

"Is this where we're staying?" Shelby asked. Alyss nodded just enough for Shelby to make out the motion.

"Are you hungry?" Alyss mused, as she started to take things out of her riding pack.

"Just a little," Shelby said. She looked around the forest warily. She knew for a long time being the daughter of a ranger and a courier that sometime during her life, she would probably have to be on the run. She didn't imagine what or when it would be though, and this came as a total surprise to her. Riots were not the thing she expected. Even though she expected it, it was still a little weird. Shelby had never slept outside of a house before, but it didn't really bother her. She was not a pansy in any sense of the word. In fact, it was a little exciting for young Shelby to actually get to do something.

"Can you gather twigs for a fire, dear?" Alyss asked. Shelby looked up.

"Is that a good idea?"

"It should be fine," Alyss replied. "Nobody should bother us."

Shelby nodded. Her mother probably knew best.

"Be right back," she promised.

Shelby walked around the outlying area from where her mother was gathering food, and feeding their horses. She picked up a few sticks, twigs, and logs, and found her mother within a few minutes.

"Is this enough?" she asked her mother, with the answer being a simple nod.

"Plenty," Alyss said with a smile. Shelby deposited the wood at the base of a pit she suspected would be their fire pit. She threw a few choice pieces into the hole in the ground, and then looked around. Alyss came up behind her a struck a match against a log, and tossed it into the fire pit. The wood caught fire, and soon enough, a warm fire was blazing in front of them.

"Thanks," Shelby said. Alyss smiled and sat on the tightly packed dirt ground. "What are we having?" Shelby asked. Alyss reached to her pack which was on the ground. From it, she pulled a small container of soup.

"What we were going to have before," she said. "We just need to heat it up." Shelby nodded, and got a small pot from her travel pack. Within a few minutes, the two women had their dinner ready, and were eating it quietly. They finished quickly, and found themselves staring at each other for a few moments. "Do you want to stay here Shelby?" Alyss asked. Shelby turned her head to one side.

"What do you mean?"

"We can head straight for the castle, so we can get there as quickly as possible, and then rest for the night." Shelby looked at the position of the moon. The sun had set less than an hour since then, and she guessed it would be about ten o'clock by the time they would reach the castle.

"We can got to the castle," Shelby answered. "We haven't been riding that long, and I'm not even tired yet." Alyss nodded.

"Good idea," she said. So, they extinguished the fire, packed up their bags, and continued on their way.

Within about two hours, Shelby had begun to feel tired. She never complained though, and another hour later, they could see the castle looming ahead. They rode up to the castle gate, and a guard called them to stop.

"Halt," he said. The two girls stopped their horses. "Identity," he said gruffly.

"Lady Alyss of Redmont Fief," Alyss said. "And my daughter Shelby Treaty. We come on behalf of Queen Cassandra." The guard nodded.

"Of course, Lady Alyss," he said. "Carry on." So they carried on. The had their horses trot slowly and quietly down the castle towns cobblestone road. The town looked, smelled, and sounded completely different at night, Shelby thought. Everyone must have been in their beds, and dreaming already. Shelby yawned, and her mother looked at her side-long.

"Tired yet?" she asked.

"No," Shelby lied. Alyss turned looked ahead again, but Shelby could see her mother's amused smile. Together, they rode to the castle stables, and were greeted by a hooded man at the gate.

"Lady Alyss?" he called out. Alyss smiled.

"Hello," she said. Shelby tried to squint to look closer at the man, but his cloak hid him in the shadows. She straightened. He must be a ranger, she thought. The girls dismounted their horses, and approached the man. "Shelby," Alyss said, "Take the horses in the stable, please." Shelby nodded and took both their reins. As she pulled them into the stables, she felt the man's eyes on her, but she didn't look back. She lead the horses into two different stables, and hand fed them oats. She rubbed both their noses, and then rejoined her mother. "Thank you, Shelby," Alyss said, and the three of them walked towards the castle. "Oh, by the way," Alyss said after they had walked a few feet. "This is Halt." Shelby breathed in. So this was the world famous Halt. "Halt, this is my daughter, Shelby." Shelby could barely see the man, but she could feel his eyes on her again. He said nothing, and neither did she. Alyss shrugged, and they kept walking.

More guards were stationed at the large wooden door that was all too familiar to Shelby, but they didn't even question the trio. They let them pass into the warm, open hall of the castle.

"The Queen is in her office down the hall," Halt said."They expected your arrival would be quick." Alyss smile as they walked.

"The Queen knows me well," she said. Halt looked at Alyss out of the corner of his eye, and she smiled at him. Shelby knew she must be missing something, but she didn't ask. It only took them a few moments to reach what must have been the Queen's office. They paused at the door, and Alyss knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," a woman's voice called out. Halt pushed open the door, and there they found Queen Cassandra sitting at a desk, with her husband behind her, and another single guard.

"Hello," Cassandra said warmly.

"Hello, Your highness," Alyss greeted. The queen motioned for them to sit in chairs in front of her desk.

"I am sorry that I have to come to you on such circumstances, but this is an urgent message." Shelby rubbed her eyes, and the queen smiled at her.

"Oh, dear, Shelby. Where are my manners?" She turned to the guard behind her. "Will you escort Shelby to a guest room?" Shelby expected that she would be left out of the conversation, so she didn't even try to protest. She looked at her mother. Alyss smiled at her.

"I'll find you in the morning, dear. Go on." Shelby nodded, and followed the guard out the door. They walked down the hall for a few feet, and then turned to the left side of the castle. They climbed a few flights of stairs, and Shelby followed the guard down another hall. When they reached the end of the hall, the turned a corner, and found Princess Abigail standing right in front of them. Her face lit up.

"Shelby?" she said. "What are you doing here?" The guard bowed in her direction.

"It's a long story," Shelby answered, both of the girl ignoring the guard.

"Go on," Abigail told him eventually. She shooed him with her hands, and he retreated down the hall.

"The queen wanted to talk with my mom," Shelby answered in short. "She offered me a room here." Abigail smiled.

"I have one that's perfect for you!" She took Shelby by the hand and pulled her along behind her.

It took Abigail about ten minutes to find the room she was looking for, but when she found it, Shelby felt like she had to refuse. The room was huge. It was painted royal blue, with a large window in the center of the room, with a plush seat in front of it, and a large canopied bed pushed into one of the corners. A fire burned in the fireplace on the left wall.

"Here you go!" Abigail said.

"Uh," Shelby said, since she couldn't think of anything else to say. Abigail just beamed at her.

"I was just about to go to sleep, so if you need me, I'll be upstairs."

"Um, okay," Shelby said. Abigail gave the girl a hug, and then left the room. When she had closed the door, Shelby sat on the bed. "That was odd," she mused to herself.

It didn't take long for the young girl to pass out. She was a lot more exhausted than she let on. She had changed from her riding clothes, and fell asleep right away. When she woke the next morning, she had forgotten where she was. Shelby's eyes opened to a bright colored room, with the drapes on the window pulled back, and a silver tray piled with food balancing on a footstool. Shelby got up and stretched. She put her bare feet on the floor tentatively, and then stood. Shelby quickly changed into day clothes, and ate her breakfast while she thought.

"I should probably find Mom," she said to herself. So, after she finished eat and lacing on her shoes, she followed the stairs back down into the main hall. For a castle, it seemed rather quiet. A guard exited the room that Shelby and her mother had met the queen in the previous night.

"Lady Shelby," the guard said. Shelby looked up.

"Uh, yes?"

"The queen requests your presence in the dining hall." Shelby straightened her robes.

"Of course," she said, and turned around to find the main hall.

It didn't take Shelby long to find the dining hall. It laid right across from the courtroom, and was just as large, if not bigger. She pushed the wooden doors open with some effort to reveal a large oak table in the center of the room. The royal family and Gavin were seated at the table, looking up at Shelby. She felt rather uncomfortable just walking in such a manner, but the queen motioned her forward.

"Please," Cassandra said, her voice ringing in the large hall. "Have a seat." Shelby timidly walked forward, and sat a few chairs away from the family. Cassandra smiled at her. "I would wager you're looking for your mother?" Shelby nodded slowly. "Well, I sent her on an urgent mission out of the country, and I suggested you stay here with us." The words hit Shelby square in the chest like ice. She shifted uncomfortably. When she said nothing, the queen continued. "I have no clue how long she'll be gone, and she wanted you to be safe."

"Thank you," Shelby said, barely audible. Horace looked at her with some sort of sympathy. Abigail stood up.

"I'll take you through more of the city today if you'd like." Shelby looked at the Princess with a smile.

"I would enjoy that," she replied kindly. Cassandra smiled.

"Alright then," she said. "Just be careful." Abigail grabbed Shelby's hand again.

"Come on," she said. "There's someone I want you to meet."


	13. Chapter 13

Shelby wondered where the Princess would take her this time. She was excited but her natural curiosity made her...curious. The way Abigail had said that she wanted Shelby to meet someone made it sound rather suspicious. However, Shelby had nothing else to do until her parents decided to come get her, so she might as well do something entertaining. And, usually, with the occasional exception, she liked to meet new people too. Shelby just hoped it wasn't some crazy person that wanted to harm the princess in any kind of way. Because that really was beginning to look like the pattern. Shelby mentally shrugged. The princess was already at the door, waiting for her.

"Come on, Shelby!" she said.

"Don't let her drag you too far," Gavin said facetiously. Abigail flashed him a look. Mason and Gavin both laughed, and Shelby smiled.

"Let's go," she said, and Abigail took her hand.

The princess led Shelby through the furnished castle halls, and finally out to the castle town. Guards offered them horses, but Abigail refused. They wouldn't go far, she promised, and Shelby backed her up. After only a little convincing they headed to the town square. Shelby found all the corners and shops confusing, and felt like they were going circles, but Abigail seemed to know exactly where she was going, and she eventually stopped in front of a small bar somewhere down an alley. Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Princess Abigail..."

"Call me Abby!" the princess said brightly.

"Erm..." Shelby stuttered. "Abby...are you sure this is a good idea?" she looked around nervously. "This doesn't exactly looked like a good place to stay..." Abby waved her hands around in a dismissing gesture.

"It'll be fine," she reassured. "Trust me." Honestly, Shelby wasn't sure if she should trust her, but she followed the Princess inside the door, even though every one of her instincts was telling her that it was wrong.

It didn't take long for Shelby to want to turn right around and walk back out the door. As she had suspected, the place was a dimly lit bar, with a bunch of rough looking people sitting around on wooden stools. Shelby followed Abby through the crowd, walking awkwardly from the stares. She mumbled the princess's name a couple of times, but Abby just waved her off. She walked right up the the counter confidently and leaned over on it.

"Is Carly here?" she asked brightly. The man over the counter grunted and called something in a strange language. _Here we go again,_ Shelby thought. A small red haired girl stepped timidly from, behind the counter. She looked as harmless as a mouse. Shelby raised an eyebrow. Abby smiled at the young girl.

"Hi, Lacey!" the princess said. The small girl smiled weakly. Shelby took a minute to scrutinize her. Lacey's hair reminded Shelby of fire. Even in the dim room, the color was obvious. She couldn't imagine what it would look like in the sun. Her eyes were a dark color, which Shelby guessed as brown, and a spray of freckles danced across her nose, and she couldn't have been any older than thirteen. Shelby's eyebrows bunched when she noticed a large blue bruise near the girl's right eye. Another mark appeared near her jaw, and some were spotted on her arms. There were other marks, but they appeared less bright, as if they were old scars that had already faded. Shelby didn't say anything however, since she knew absolutely nothing about the girl. She took Abby's arm and pulled her close so she could whisper in her ear.

"Where did you meet this girl?" Shelby hissed. Abby backed away a little, but she was still smiling.

"I met her in this alley, of course!" she said. "Didn't I, Lacey?" Lacey nodded several times, as if she were afraid the princess would do something unspeakably terrible if she cared to disagree. Shelby frowned, but again said nothing. "Want to go shopping with us, Lacey?" the princess asked. The little girl flushed a red color.

"I'm sorry," she said in a surprisingly small voice. "I have work to do here. I hope you'll forgive me..." Abby smiled.

"That's okay, Lacey. Wouldn't want you to get into trouble." Lacey looked up gratefully, but said nothing more. "I do want you to meet my friend Shelby, though," Abby continued. She turned to Shelby. "Shelby, this is Lacey! Lacey, this is Shelby Treaty." Lacey curtseyed a little in her direction. Shelby copied her, and then turned to Abby.

"Can we go now?" she asked barely audible. Abby shrugged.

"If you want." The girls waved to Lacey, and then turned to the door. After Shelby and the princess were safely out the door, Shelby made sure they walked away quickly, subtly looking over her shoulder every few minutes. They walked a few minutes without saying anything.

"Who was that exactly?" Shelby demanded finally. "You should know better than to make friends with random people like that!" Shelby blinked when she realized how much like her mother she sounded. She shook her head to clear it, and then looked back at the princess.

"She's harmless!" Abby protested. "Trust me!" Shelby looked over shoulder again.

"Those people didn't look very harmless," she retorted. Abby shrugged.

"I don't know any of those people," she admitted. "But they did look a little odd..." Shelby rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew the princess meant well, but she was rather hopelessly lost sometimes. She was a little happy that she had already became such good friends with the princess, but she worried what would happen when she chose a job in her fief. She would probably be to busy to visit Abby much. A pang of guilt and sadness washed over Shelby's heart at the thought. Who would keep the princess out of trouble all the time? Abby had made it obvious over only the few days Shelby had known her that she was rather clumsy, and had a knack for getting in sticky situations, and Shelby didn't even want to know what would happen if someone wasn't around when she did something crazy.

"So I was noticing something about Lacey..." Shelby said, trying to get the thought of her mind. Abby's blue stare fixed itself on the girl. Shelby swallowed and continued with a frown. "She has bruises on her arms and face...do you know what happened?" Abby frowned.

"I hadn't noticed..." she said. "I bet her parents would be mad if they learned she knocked over something. They're always getting on to her for something. I'm sure they'd kill her if she did anything too serious!" Abby joked, but Shelby's eyes widened, and she stopped walking. Abby chuckled to herself for a moment, and then noticed Shelby wasn't following her. "What is it?" Shelby looked at the princess.

"The bruises..." she mused. "I think her parents are the ones who gave them to her." Abby's smile slowly faded.

"I think you may be right," she whispered. She immediately turned around and headed in the direction they had came from.

"Wait, whoa whoa!" Shelby said, pulling on the girl's arm to stop her. "Without any help?" Abby studied Shelby.

"I wouldn't trust anyone but you to understand. I think you can handle it." Shelby blinked. She was honored at the princess's trust, but she thought differently.

"Er...Thanks, Abby, really, but I think we might need someone else's help..." She trailed off at the princess's expression. "What?" she demanded. Abby's blue eyes had grown huge and pleading.

"You don't know how long it would take to get people motivated to help, if at all! She's my friend Shelby! We have to help her now!"

"But, Abby," Shelby started to protest.

"Would you do it if it were me?" Abby asked harmlessly. That hit Shelby in the face so hard she stepped back.

"Well, of course," she said, "but that's you, not her."

"Why would you?" Abby asked, crossing her arms.

"Because we're friends," Shelby answered immediately, and then caught her tongue. She mentally slapped her self. Abby smiled and uncrossed her arms, as she had knew she had won.

"Remember the old saying? 'The enemy of my friend is also my enemy?'" Shelby's expression softened.

"Abigail, I don't think that's how it goes."

"Oh, whatever!" Abby snapped. "You get the point." Her eyes turned big again. Shelby sighed in defeat.

"Alright let's go," she said. "We're wasting time."

The two girls had no plan put together, but as soon as they walked into the bar again, their suspicions were confirmed. A large woman, who they both guessed correctly as Lacey's mother, held a large wooden plank above her head. It took them a minute to register that Lacey was pinned against the wall.

"Stop!" Abby cried, just as the woman was about to strike. Some of the people in the bar had cleared out, but there were still some in the dining room, who were paying absolutely no attention to the crime going on. The woman grunted.

"What do you want, Prissy?" she asked. Shelby's nose flared.

"How dare you talk to her that way!" she shouted. "This is the princess you're talking to." She realized her mistake as soon as it left her mouth. She clamped a hand over her mouth, but unfortunately, it didn't take back the words. The woman dropped the plank in surprise, but a few of the customers in the dining room exchanged looks. Abby and Shelby exchanged looks as well. Shelby cleared her throat.

"Do you realize that what you were doing is a violation of the law?" she said. "Your daughter could be taken from you for doing such a thing." She turned to the people sitting at tables silently. "And watching it without saying anything is just as illegal!" That part, she wasn't so sure about, but she made her tone sound like she knew what she was talking about. A few people shrunk away from their tables and out the door, while only three others stayed in their place like rocks; without moving, and hardly breathing. Shelby raised both her eyebrows. "Well?" she said.

"The princess you say," one of them mused, and his two lackeys beside him nodded several times. "We know someone who wants you," the man said. Shelby pushed the princess behind her instinctively.

"You want her, you'll have to come through me," she said. She tried to sound like a threat, but her voice squeaked. The three men chuckled.

"Gladly," one of them said. Shelby noticed that the woman over the counter had disappeared.

"Don't hurt them," Lacey stuttered, coming over the counter, but one of the men just flattened her the floor.

"Get her," Shelby whispered to Abby, and the princess went to her. One of the men from the odd group, who looked rather large and beefy, started towards Abby, but Shelby gracefully extended her left foot, and the man toppled over it, and face-planted on the wooden plank floor. He attempted to get up, but he moaned as he tried. Another man, this one tall and lanky, started towards Shelby, his arms open. As soon as he got close enough, Shelby locked their arms, got don on one knee, and threw the man over her shoulder. He crashed into a table behind her, and it broke into splinters. Shelby regained her posture, and put on her most menacing look. She glared at the man still standing.

"Do you even want to try?" she asked darkly. He responded by running out the door like the very devil. Shelby turned to Abigail. "I'll carry Lacey," she said and looked around. "Let's get out of here before anyone else shows up." Abigail stood over the small girl on the floor. Shelby walked up to them, and picked up Lacey like a rag doll. "She sure doesn't weigh much," she noted. Abigail sighed.

"Let's go."

Shelby noticed Abigail's unnatural silence as they walked back to the castle. She would look at the younger girl every few minutes, expecting her to say something, but she never did. Abigail just wore a grim expression, as if she were cerebrating intensely. So, they just walked quietly the few miles it took to reach the castle. The guards standing watch at the large wooden door raised an eyebrow at the young girls.

"What's this?" he questioned.

"There has been an abuse case," Shelby said roughly. "But now it's over. This girl was the victim." She raised her arms a little. The guard looked at the unconscious form of Lacey, and nodded eventually.

"Take her in," he said, and let them pass. He pushed open the heavy door, and the girls walked in.

Abigail took Shelby to a room on the first floor to rest Lacey down in, which Shelby was grateful for; she really didn't want to haul a girl up several flights of stairs. Even at her small weight, carrying her for about half and hour, her arms were starting to feel on fire. Abigail called a maid to watch over Lacey, and clean her wounds.

"When she wakes up," the princess said, "Tell her where she is and that we are talking to my parents about her case." Shelby nodded in confirmation, and Abigail took her by the hand and together, the two girls set off to find the queen and king.

They found the royal in the courtroom, with the queen frowning over some papers of complaints. The king was talking with his son, and Gavin next to the queen, which made Shelby smile a little. They had looked that exact same way when she had first met them all the few days back, which seemed like forever already.

"Mother," Abigail said, her tone rather demanding, which surprised Shelby not just a little. Queen Cassandra looked up from her giant desk.

"Hello, Abigail. May I help you?"

"One of my friends, Lacey...her parents have been abusing her." The queen frowned, and Horace exchanged looks with his Mason.

"That is a serious charge, Abigail," she chided. "Are you sure?" Abigail opened her mouth to say something, but Shelby stepped in.

"Your Highness," she began, "we saw her mother in the act. She was about to hit Lacey with a wooden plank, and the bruises and scars of previous beating were obvious." The words echoed in the nearly empty room for several moments. Shelby blinked at the eery silence that followed.

"Well, I suppose I should start up a case of child abuse," the queen said tiredly.

"There's something else," Shelby said. Cassandra raised an eyebrow, motioning for her to continue. "There were three men at the bar where it was taking place, witnessing it, and said nothing. But when we mentioned who Abigail was, they were very...interested. They tried to attack us."

"Well, what happened?" Horace asked, suddenly intrigued. Shelby blushed and stepped back a little, but Abigail smiled weakly.

"Shelby took care of them," she summarized. Cassandra smiled after a moment of silence.

"I see that your courage and strength came yet again to the rescue of my daughter, young Treaty. I thank you again." Shelby nodded curtly. Abigail looked at Shelby for a moment, then turned to her mother again.

"Mother, may I speak to you?" she asked. The queen nodded.

"Of course, darling." Abigail turned to Shelby.

"Can you go make sure Lacey's okay? I want to talk to my mom." Shelby nodded slowly.

"Of course," she said warmly.

"Meet us for dinner in the hall," Abigail added, and then smiled. "Meet you there."

After checking up on the small girl, Shelby slowly made her way to the dining hall to join the Royal family, and Gavin, for dinner. Shelby thought to herself how usually, she felt lonely when her parents left on missions at the same time, but this time, she didn't feel alone. She had Abigail, and even though she had only known the princess for a few days, she already felt like she was the closest friend she ever had. A few men stood guard at the dining hall doors, but they let Shelby pass immediately, and she pushed the doors open.

Even though she had been in the same room earlier that day, she still took in a deep breath at the magnificence of the hall. The whole room, which had to be several meters long, was painted a creamy white color, and the floor was carpeted with a warm brown color. A large, glass chandelier hung from the ivory ceiling, and large red, silk curtains hid the sides of enormous windows. Shelby sighed at the sight before her eyes, and then fixed her stare on the table in front of her. Already filled with several different platters, the large oak table spread several feet. The royal family sat in high-backed chairs, servants filling their glasses and plates.

"Welcome, Shelby," Queen Cassandra said from her chair, the head of the table. Horace, Mason and Gavin sat to her right, while Abigail sat to her mother's left, and an empty seat, plate and goblet set next to her. Abigail smiled at Shelby warmly, and motioned for her to join them. Shelby slowly made her way up to them, nodded her head in respect to the Queen, and then sat on the cushioned chair next to Abigail.

They stayed rather silent during the actual meal, with only Gavin, Horace and Mason exchanging a few words every now and again. Even after they had all finished eating, and the servants had taken away the ceramic plates, they remained silent. After a few moments of sitting in an awkward silence, Shelby noticed all the eyes on her. She shifted uncomfortably. The queen cleared her throat.

"So, Shelby," she began and Shelby looked up to meet Cassandra's emerald eyes. "Is it true that you are still looking for a career to pursue?" Shelby flushed a little, and nodded her head.

"Yes, Your majesty. I haven't found anything yet," she said with a sigh. Cassandra smiled.

"Well, it has come to our attention that Abigail has a knack for...getting in trouble." Shelby looked up. "She doesn't currently have any guards or anything that follows her around quite as loyally as you do." Where could this conversation be going? "Abigail has requested that you become a close friend to her." Shelby raised an eyebrow. "In other words, she wants you to be her Lady-Waiting."


	14. Chapter 14

Shelby felt like her jaw had hit the floor. She pointed at the princess.

"You..want me...?" she felt like her voice was going to squeak if she said anything else, so she remained silent.

"This is a high responsibility," the queen continued, "and most ladies-in-waiting don't usually guard their princess as well as wait on them, so I understand if you turn down the offer." Shelby felt dumb-struck. In hindsight, she probably could have seen it coming from the Princess's previous behavior, but she had been oblivious. But, something in her mind was screaming at her to accept it. She wasn't meaning to be precipitate, but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Are you sure you want me?" Shelby asked weakly. Abigail smiled so warmly, Shelby felt at once like she belonged somewhere.

"Watching you today, and the other day...I wouldn't trust anyone else." Shelby swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Well, then," she said, her voice breaking a little, "I would love to be by your side." Abigail grinned, and Cassandra stood from her chair.

"Then I welcome you to our family," she said, arms wide, "Lady Shelby Treaty, of Redmont Fief."

Queen Cassandra requested an audience with Shelby whenever one of her parents returned to discuss the responsibilities of her new job. So, Shelby spent a few days following Abigail around, and finding her way around the castle. A few days after Shelby accepted her ladyship, Abigail had dragged her to the castle courtyard.

"I want to show you the beautiful garden!" Abigail had exclaimed. So, Shelby had followed her to the castle gardens. A small maze made of green shrubs bordered the cobblestone pathway through the courtyard. A few ladies and lords were walking together in groups along the path , and a few other important looking people rushed back and forth every once and awhile. The expensive looking clothes, wigs and fashion statements made Shelby want to throw up. She was so used to bland looking clothes, and cloaks and such. But not here. Everyone wore clothes on a daily basis that Shelby and her family wouldn't wear on the most fancy occasions. As if reading her mind, Abigail looked over at Shelby.

"Like the clothes?" she asked. Shelby looked at the princess sidelong.

"Their interesting," she said eventually. Abigail smiled but said nothing else. The two girls walked under a brick arch, and crossed onto loose ground. A large garden of white, pink and red roses grew along the walkway, and several shade trees grew over the perimeter and large brick walls gated the garden. However, the thing that seemed the most prominent to Shelby was the pathway leading to a large white painted gazebo in the center of the garden. A water fountain sat in the center of the gazebo, and water flowing from it streamed down a few canals, with little wooden bridges crossing over them.

"This place is beautiful," Shelby admitted. Abigail smiled.

"I come here to read," she said. "Here, I'll show you my favorite spot."

The princess led Shelby to the north-east corner of the garden where a large willow tree stood. Abigail sat under the branches, and patted the tightly packed ground beneath her. "Sit with me," Abigail invited. So, Shelby sat. The air smelled like sweet roses and the the sound of running water echoed in the distance.

"Whoever designed this garden is a genius," Shelby said after awhile of observing the place. Abigail smiled warmly, and looked at the beautiful art of nature around her.

"It's pretty fantastic," she agreed. "I come here all the time." Shelby continued to look admire the scenery.

"I could definitely get used to this," she mused. Abigail smiled and rested on the willow tree's trunk.

"So," she said. "Let's talk!" Shelby raised an eyebrow at her, so Abigail went on. "I know we're friends already, but I don't know much about you." Shelby sat closer to the princess and pulled up her knees to her chest.

"What do you want to know?" she asked. Abigail looked up at the sky as if she would find a question there.

"You're fifteen, right?" she asked finally. Shelby smiled a little.

"Yep," she agreed. "How old are you?" Abigail looked at her.

"Fourteen," she answered. "My birthday is around Christmas."

"So you've got about three months, huh?" Shelby asked. Abigail nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Mason and Gavin are both sixteen." Shelby nodded absently.

"That seems about right," she said.

"What about your middle name?" Abigail asked after a small silence.

"It's Saya," Shelby said.

"Ooh, that's pretty!" The princess swooned. "It's sounds Nihon-Jan."

"It is," Shelby confirmed. She creased her brow. "I think it means 'swift arrow'." Abigail's eyes lit up.

"That's really cool!" she said. Shelby smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "Yours is Laila, right?" Abigail raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"The hearing," Shelby explained. "I believe the mentioned it there." Abigail nodded.

"Yeah, it's Laila," she said. "I've been told it is Arridan for 'night'."

"That's pretty cool," Shelby commented.

"Yeah," the princess agreed with a smile. "I like it."

"Lady Shelby!" called a voice. Shelby turned to the sound of her name being called. A man ran up to the willow tree, and stopped for a short breath.

"Yes?" she answered.

"The queen has requested an audience with you," he announced. Shelby frowned and turned to the princess.

"I thought we were going to wait until one of my parents came back?" Abigail shrugged.

"Ranger Will is here," the man added.

"Oh," Shelby said simply. She stood and brushed grass from her brown trousers. "Well Abby, I guess I'm going to see your mom." Abigail nodded.

"I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Alright," Shelby agreed.

"Follow me," the man said. Shelby nodded at the princess, and then the man.

The man led Shelby to the small office in which she had seen her mother last. The man opened the door for Shelby, and closed it behind her. Four figures alone sat in the room. The queen sat at her oak desk, Horace stood behind her, and two cloaked men sat in front of the desk. One of them threw back their hood. Shelby instantly recognized him as her father.

"Dad!" she said, and he caught her in his arms.

"Hello, Shelby," he said, his face buried in her long golden locks. She pulled away from her father.

"You're back already," Shelby said. "That was fast." Will smiled.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Once I showed up, it didn't take them long to calm down." He gave Shelby one of those inside joke winks. She laughed a little, and he smiled.

"Sit down, please," Cassandra invited. The Treatys sat in front of the desk. The second cloaked man rose his head a little as Shelby sat next to him, but said nothing else. Cassandra smiled warmly at Shelby.

"So, we're here to discuss you," she said. "And to go over what your duties are as a lady." Shelby nodded for her ton continue.

"Half the reason Abigail wanted you here is because she trusts that, if the need arises, that you would protect her," Horace said.

"As a lady-in-waiting, that isn't necessarily in the job description, but being a lady-in-waiting requires being a friend to her as well," Cassandra continued.

"The rules of authority still remain constant," Will reminded his daughter, "and if she requires you keep her safe, that's what you must do." Shelby nodded.

"Another thing, Abigail aside," the queen continued, "is that most ladies get a fief that they call home. Most ladies that we keep around here weren't born her in the castle town, quite like yourself, being born and raised in Redmont Fief." She looked at Will in confirmation,he nodded, and she continued, "anyways, the ladies are usually assigned to a fief that, with the princess's aid, straightens out any problems going on in her fief."

"Like a ranger," the still cloaked man said, barely audible. Cassandra smiled lightly.

"In some way, yes. In fact, Shelby might have to work closely with the Ranger Corps. But, Shelby will deal with things more political, rather than...physical." Shelby could have sworn she saw her father and the cloaked man smile. "Anyhow," Cassandra continued, "I have decided to place you with Redmont Fief." Shelby looked up. "I assume you know it well, and it will give you an excuse to visit hoe every once and awhile." Shelby smiled.

"Thank you, your Highness," she said. "I think I would like that very much." Queen Cassandra smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. I assume you still want to accept the job?" Shelby smiled a little wryly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Alright then," the queen said, and stood from her chair. "Welcome to our castle and family, Lady Shelby." The young girl smiled.

"Thank you," she said. Cassandra turned to her husband.

"Will you go get it please?" she asked. Shelby turned her head to one side in a questioning manner. Horace left the room for a brief moment, and then returned with a small, wooden box. He set it on the table and the queen unhooked the clasp. She turned the lid up, and retrieved a small, delicate ornament. It appeared to be a Gaelic looking cross hanging from a silver chain. The queen went from behind her desk and stood in front of Shelby.

"This is for you," she explained. "This is your sign of ladyship." Cassandra gently placed the jewel on Shelby's head. The small cross brushed the top of her forehead. The queen stepped back.

"Welcome to ladyship," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," Shelby whispered. Will stood and hugged his daughter.

"I hope this is what you want," he said to her. Shelby smiled.

"This is all I could hope for," she said, and Will smiled with her.

"Then good luck," he said, and kissed her forehead. He turned to the royals.

"We would love to have you stay with us awhile," the queen offered.

"I hate to say it," Will said, "but I should probably head home." The queen and Horace both nodded.

"We understand," Cassandra said.

"Godspeed," Horace said. Will nodded, and looked at the cloaked man.

"See you later, Halt," he said, and the man nodded. Will kissed his daughter's forehead one more time, and then was out the door.

"I should probably find Abigail," Shelby stuttered after a moment's silence. Cassandra smiled.

"Probably," she agreed.

"If you don't mind," Halt said, "I'll take the girl to the princess. I would like to speak with her." Cassandra nodded.

"As you wish," she said. Halt took Shelby by the arm, and escorted her out of the room.

"I've wanted to talk to you for a little while," Halt said to Shelby as they walked the furnished halls. She looked over to him curiously.

"What about, Ranger Halt?" He simply studied her for a second or two.

"I taught your father to be ranger, and watched him grow up. I've seen you around Redmont every once and awhile." Shelby continued to look at him, wondering what his point was. "You're a lot like him," Halt said eventually.

"How so?" Halt grunted.

"First off, you ask too many questions," he said a little harshly. Shelby only smiled, because she knew it was true. "But just your size and demeanor," he said. "You have this air about you that is a lot like Will."

"Well, thank you," Shelby said. "That's a wonderful compliment." Halt nodded.

"Your father has turned into a great man," he said.

"I know," Shelby said with a smile.

"Another thing," Halt continued, "ever since the queen came to me about the princess wanting you to protect her, I've wanted to tell you what a trying job working for the government can be." Shelby raised an eyebrow as a motion to continue. "What ever the highest ruler says is what you must do, your judgment aside..." he trailed off, and Shelby got the feeling he was meaning to say something else.

"Well?" she said. Halt looked at her.

"I don't want to give you ideas," he said.

"Don't worry about me," Shelby said with a smile.

"There are some occasions when you have to defy them, but only if it is best for the people-"

"Or for the people you love," Shelby finished.

"Not always," Halt hurried to amend. "You can't be selfish. Sometimes, what's best for people you love is going to prison for awhile. But you may not think so." Shelby nodded.

"Of course," she agreed. They crossed onto the courtyard grounds.

"One last thing," Halt said as they headed towards the willow tree where Abigail still sat. "The princess is very important, and her safety always comes first. If some order has been made that puts her in danger, come up with a creative way to get around it. Don't plow through blindly." Shelby nodded after everything he said. Then she creased her eyebrows at a though.

"What do you think of these riots, Halt? What do they mean?" Halt looked at her a little roughly, but then looked around the courtyard, as if expecting someone to overhear them.

"I'm not sure what I think of them," he said finally. "But I do know I don't like them. Whoever is behind this clearly wants the princess taken care of, and perhaps right now, your job is the most important." He looked at the young girl with a little pride. "Like the others, I couldn't think of anyone better for the job." Shelby felt her spirits rise a little at getting such a high praise. Halt grunted. "But don't get a big head. You haven't done your job yet." Shelby smiled a little grudgingly, and they both came to a stop at the edge of the willow tree.

"Welcome back!" Abigail greeted. Halt bowed slightly in her direction.

"Princess Abigail," he said.

"Hey, Halt," she said and smiled at Shelby. "Want to go back inside? I think it'll be lunch soon."

"Sure," Shelby agreed. She turned to Halt. "Nice meeting you. Thanks for the advice."

"You have big shoes to fill," Halt said a little nostalgically. Shelby nodded once.

"Yes, sir," she said. "I'll do my best." And with that, her and the princess walked back towards the castle, with Shelby feeling pretty happy with herself and the turn out of the day, and looked forward to the future.


	15. Chapter 15

Several days had passed since Shelby accepted her ladyship, and she was loving it. All the people in the castle were very friendly and, whenever they had time, would stop and chat with her. Shelby kept busy herself; following the princess around, and helping her do whatever. Most people disliked waiting on others, particularly royals. But Shelby enjoyed it, and she had to admit that Abigail kept things nice for her. If she ever asked for something, she continued to speak to Shelby as a friend, rather than a servant. One of the days that spent together, Abigail arbitrarily decided that Shelby needed a new wardrobe. Shelby didn't disagree however, hence half her clothes were left behind in Redmont. She could always fetch them of course, but that would require so much effort. Shelby wasn't lazy in the least, but it wouldn't be worth the effort since Abigail so readily could come up with some. So, the princess took Lady Shelby down the the seamstress, ready to put in a few dress orders.

For some reason, it didn't register to her until they reached the office that Shelby would be ordering _dresses._ She was so used to wearing shirts and trousers that the dresses would take a lot of getting used to.

"But I hate dresses!" she protested as the two girls reached the door. Abigail just rolled her eyes.

"You're a _lady_," she stressed. "You need to learn to wear royal clothes. It's traditional."

"How am I supposed to fight off people in a dress?" Shelby complained. "They're so restricting." A person greeted them at the door, and led them into a bright, highly decorated room full of people measuring mannequins, and sewing cloth together.

"You'll find a way, I'm sure," Abigail reassured as they walked down the room. Shelby huffed, making it obvious she wasn't happy about the situation. Abigail made clear that she couldn't care less, and carried on her merry way. An elderly woman sat at a wooden desk, measuring material at the end of the hall.

"Hello, Scarlet," Abigail greeted brightly. The woman looked up.

"Oh, Abigail, dear!" she said in an accent that Shelby couldn't quite place. Scarlet stood, and kissed the princess on each cheek. "How wonderful to see you!" Abigail smiled.

"Nice to see you as well." She looked around. "You sure seem to be keeping busy."

"Oh, yes," Scarlet said. "Lots of orders recently. But I can make time for what ever it is you need." Abigail smiled.

"Thanks, but actually this time, it's not for me." Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she questioned.

"It's for my friend Shelby, here," the princess explained. Scarlet smiled brightly.

"I see," she said. "You must be the one everyone is speaking of." She shook hands heartily with Shelby. Scarlet looked the new lady up and down. "Yes, yes, lots of new clothes for this one." Shelby tried hard not to be offended. "Anything in mind?" Scarlet asked.

"Not really," Shelby admitted. "Most of my clothes are at home in Redmont."

"I see, I see," Scarlet said, nodding her head. "Well," she continued, "we can always start with measurements. This way please."

Scarlet measured Shelby for a few minutes, and wrote it on a piece of parchment. She said she had perfect colors and designs in mind, and that she would start on them as soon as possible. And with that, the two girls were out the door.

"So is this really necessary?" Shelby asked as they walked back towards the princess's room.

"Absolutely," Abigail sniffed. Shelby snorted. They walked in silence for a moment or two until a tall servant approached them.

"Hello, your majestys," he greeted. They both curtseyed in his direction, and he continued on. "The queen has requested an audience with you two," he said.

"When?" Abigail asked.

"As soon as possible," the man responded, and then turned on his heels and left. Abigail knit her eyebrows.

"How peculiar," Shelby said.

"That's what I'm thinking," Abigail said, and together, made their way to the court room.

As seemed to be the drill, Shelby followed the familiar halls down to the court room, and found the queen high in her usual throne. Except instead of frowning over incessant papers, Cassandra was waiting patiently, her fingers laced together, resting on the desk.

"Hello, ladies," she greeted steadily as they arrived.

"Morning, Mother," Abigail said.

"Your majesty," Shelby acknowledged with a curtsey. Cassandra nodded at the gesture, and continued speaking. "Please, have a seat next to me." Abigail and Shelby climbed up wooden steps, and sat down in seats opposite the queen. Shelby noticed immediately that they were alone. Not even Horace was there by Cassandra's side.

"Where's Dad?" Abigail asked.

"He was sent on a mission last night," the queen said, her jaw tight. "The uprisings have been more serious than ever. Your father has been sent to clear something out at Whiteby Fief." Abigail nodded as if such a thing didn't surprise her at all. "Which takes us to why I have brought you two here," Cassandra continued. "As you might know, every year we have a representative of Araluen visit our neighboring countries to make sure all is well, and to keep peace. As it is almost the end of the year, all countries but one have been visited. Nihon-Ja is the only country that has not been checked up on, and what better representative to send than the princess herself?" The two girls let that sink in.

"You're letting me go to Nihon-Ja?" Abigail said excitedly. Cassandra smiled, but went on.

"If you are to go, you must be on diplomatic terms, it is no vacation." Abigail shrunk down a little, but she didn't seem crestfallen. "It will to make sure that all is well. Of course, I would assume some old friends would allow you some time to enjoy yourselves, but most of the time, you must act like diplomats." Cassandra looked at Shelby with a smile. "I'm sure your mother could help you out with that one." Shelby smiled a little.

"I'm sure," she agreed. Cassandra turned back to her daughter.

"So, do you accept the mission?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yes," Abigail said quickly. She turned to Shelby. "You will be coming with me, right?" Shelby smiled.

"Of course," she said. "It's kinda my job." The girls both laughed, and Cassandra smiled at them.

"Well, then, as soon as you can prepare for the journey, it would be best for you to leave. I give you about a week to ready and prepare yourself for a long journey, and for what will take place there." The girls both nodded, now solemn. Cassandra straightened. "That's all for now." Abigail nodded and the girls both started to stand. "Wait," the queen interjected. The girls hesitated. "Shelby, I would like to speak to you for a moment." Shelby nodded, and returned to her seat. Abigail nodded at her mother, and went to exit the room.

"I'll be in the garden," she said quietly. After she had closed the door gently behind her, Cassandra turned to Shelby.

"Do you know the real reason I chose Abigail for this?" she asked softly. Shelby took a deep breath.

"I have an educated guess," she admitted. The queen nodded slowly.

"As you heard me say previously, the riots are getting worse. My people are getting restless. I will find a way to quiet things down, but I want Abigail and yourself to remain safe. The emperor of Nihon-Ja knows the issue at hand, and is willing to keep you there for however long is needed." Shelby nodded.

"Thank you for your concern," she said. Cassandra nodded.

"I may be the queen, but my duty as a mother comes first. I have already confronted Seito on this subject matter, but he refused my offer. He would prefer to stay here and help take care of things. Abigail is more gentle-spirited, and although I wouldn't like to admit it, she might just get in the way." The queen bit her lower lip. "And it seems that the cult is targeting Abigail the most often, and I think it best if she were to disappear for a little while." Shelby nodded her understanding.

"I'll do your best to help protect her, your majesty," she said. Cassandra sat back in her chair with a sigh, as if a major weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said after a pause. "That will be all." Shelby nodded and rose to leave the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them. **

Over the next week, Shelby continued to follow the princess around, but took about a day to herself to ready herself for the trip. She was ready to pack her bags, but then realized that her dresses had not arrived. _Today is the day they're supposed to be ready,_ Shelby thought to herself. She walked to her dormitory's wood door, and as she swung it open, Abigail stood right in front of her, holding up several leather bags.

"They're here," the princess said, her voice muffled by the bags in her face. Shelby took a few bags from her arms, and let Abigail past her into her room. They both laid the clothes bags on the large bed. "Hiya," Abigail said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hi," Shelby said softly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Abigail cried. "Try on the dresses!"

It took a little while for Shelby to decide which one she wanted to try on first. Scarlet had made seven dresses; one pure white in a sheath design, one a sage green color in a ball gown style, one a lavender color with a tulle skirt, and fitted bodice, one a golden, long-sleeved dress with a raised color, another a lacy royal blue color, another a floor length, full skirted black dress, and the last, a scarlet red colored dress that had a very full skirt, embellished bodice, and two black straps. A small piece of parchment was attached the the last dress. Shelby read it aloud;

"'This dress is so you have a way to remember me'," she read, "'This is my favorite color, and my namesake. I believe it will look beautiful on you'." Shelby looked up.

"Try that one on last!" Abigail said. Shelby smiled.

"Sure," she said, and picked up the green one.

Shelby tried the dresses on, all one at a time. Of course, she saved the scarlet one for last, like the princess requested. All the dresses fitted perfectly, and all the colors complimented Shelby's small frame. Abigail loved to shower the older girl with compliments; telling her that the colors brought out her eyes, or the way her hair fell went with the dresses perfectly. Shelby saw them simply as clothing on her back, but she acted like a doll for Abigail, spinning in a short circle when the princess requested. When Shelby had tried all but the last one on, she hesitated.

"Shouldn't we be packing for our trip?" she complained. "Our trip is tomorrow, and I've been trying on dresses forever." There were only seven dresses, but they were all large, and heavy, and took forever to put on on correctly.

"This is the last one," Abigail reassured her. "It won't take long." Shelby knew that it would take as long as the rest of them had, but she didn't protest any further. So she picked up the heavy red dress, and went behind the room divider. She pulled the dress over her head, and, like the other, the bodice fit perfectly, and the bottom of the skirt brushed the floor. Shelby stepped from behind the room divider, and Abigail let out a squeal.

"Oh, Shelby!" she cried. "It's gorgeous!" Shelby smiled a little.

"It's very pretty," she agreed. She looked down at the dress and studied the handiwork. "Scarlet did a good job." Abigail nodded solemnly.

"Scarlet always does her job well," she said. "She makes all of my dresses." Shelby studied the princess's dress. It was a blue-green color, and it was very simple. It seemed to be made out of some thin material, and it fell quite nicely. Shelby nodded. "Anyway," Abigail continued, "We should probably pack. I suppose I'll go back to my room, and let you finish up here. We leave at dawn tomorrow." Shelby sighed.

"I know," she promised, and went to change back into her more simple cotton dress.

The rest of that day seemed to fly by quickly, and for that, Shelby was grateful. She couldn't wait to go see the country that was talked about in the most high respect from her parents. She had heard stories about the beauty and serenity that just looking around gave to the beholder. Perhaps that was the reason she couldn't sleep the night before their departure. Shelby laid on her bed for several hours before sleep would come to her. She half hoped that her parents would be there to send her off, but she knew her father had already left for Redmont, and her mother was somewhere delivering a message for the queen. Shelby knew it was possible, just not very plausible. She also thought about how she didn't miss her parents as much as she first thought she would. Sure, she missed the quiet wood where her and her family stayed, but she was one of those people that couldn't stand to stay one place for too long. She got too used to the silence day in and out, and the people..Well, she never really met anyone in Redmont town because she was always stuck up in the house. The castle was much more bright and lively, and Shelby enjoyed it so very much. She couldn't imagine going back, especially now that she was going to get to go to Nihon-Ja. As she lay on her warm bed, she thought liked to imagine all the colors, and the the sounds of a new city, and island completely. Needless to say, it took the young girl a little while until she finally had to sleep, but finally, she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

Shelby would have woken up on her own eventually, but of course, she didn't. She woke to the princess banging on her door at dawn, telling her get up. Shelby rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Come in," she said groggily. Abigail didn't hesitate to come in. She pushed open the wood door with a crazy excited look on her her face.

"Good morning," she said a little anti-climatically. Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning, Abby." She looked out her small window and saw a lot of stuff already loaded on the boat she assumed they were taking. "They must have gotten up extremely early to get all that stuff loaded," she noted. "We're not going to be gone that long, why one earth do we need so much stuff?" It was true. Well, at least to her knowledge. The boat was stocked with travel food for at least two months, and weapons, and other stuff were along the boxes to go to Nihon-Ja. Abigail shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry," she said. "The travel is long, and we'd rather not be stuck at sea with nothing to eat." Shelby noted the wisdom in the matter, and decided to let it drop. She climbed off her bed.

"So when do we leave?" Shelby asked.

"As soon as you're ready!" Abigail exclaimed. Shelby nodded and grabbed one of her own brown travel dresses.

"I suppose I'll get ready then." As Shelby got dressed behind the room divider, Abigail was going on and on about how excited she was about Nihon-Ja.

"I always expected they'd let Seito do all of these missions," she said once. "But I guess he's busy right now too." Shelby poked her head around the corner.

"With what?" she asked.

"He's helping Dad out a lot with the, you know, riots and stuff. It's really stressing them out. Mason is going to leave for one of the other fiefs in a few days. You heard Mom, right?" Shelby nodded as the conversation rung a bell. Abigail pouted a little. "I'll miss them." Shelby smiled.

"I miss my family too, I suppose," she said. "But I feel honored to be given such an opportunity." Abigail nodded slowly.

"I guess so," she huffed. Shelby stepped back from behind the wall, and went over to the side of her bed.

"Well, maybe you'll be so busy in Nihon-Ja, you won't think about them," she suggested as she laced up her boots. Abigail shrugged.

"Maybe." She looked out the window. "I think we should go." Shelby nodded in assent.

"I bet they're waiting." She shouldered her travel bag, and followed the princess out of the room.

It took a few minutes to find their way down the halls, stairs and passage ways of the castle, and then out to docks. A small group of royals stood by the water. Shelby recognized Queen Cassandra, Horace, Gavin, and Mason, plus a few other people she didn't know. Cassandra smiled, and spread her arms. Abigail held onto her mother tightly.

"I'll miss you," she said, her voice muffled by her mother's dress.

"I'll miss you too, Abby," the queen said softly. She pulled back to study her daughter at arm's length. "Take care, okay?" she requested. Abigail nodded, and Cassandra brushed her daughter's hair behind her ears. Abigail hugged her brother and father, and then Gavin.

"Be careful," he said to the princess, offering a small bow. Abigail laughed.

"I'm more worried about you, mister!" Gavin smiled a little.

"Don't worry about me," he said. "I'll be fine." Abigail turned to Mason.

"Make sure he does," she said, and then marched off to the boat. Shelby turned to follow her, but the Queen's voice called out to her.

"Shelby," she said gently. Shelby turned back to her.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Nihon-Ja is the safest place I can think of you two to go, but you never know. Please be safe."

"I will," Shelby promised. "And I'll make sure Abigail stay out of trouble." Cassandra and Horace smiled gratefully.

"Take care," Mason said. Shelby nodded once.

"Will do," she said. She turned back towards the boat, and stepped on board confidently.

**So, I finished this chapter early, since I've decided to make Wednesday my official update day, but I decided you guys can have it early. Hope you like it! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you go, as promised. Wednesday is no my update day. **

It didn't take long for Shelby to realize she loved being at sea. She absolutely adored the sea breeze on her face, and the smell of salt, and the cool air all around. Not to mention the colorful atmosphere, and the ultimate feeling. She felt amazing and fearless. Unfortunately, Abigail didn't see it the same way. She wasn't seasick, but she hated being confined on the boat.

"This is awful!" the princess exclaimed eventually. "The smell is making me feel bad. Not to mention this awful containment!" Shelby hadn't realized until then that the princess was claustrophobic. For some reason, the thought entertained her. "What are you looking so smug about?" Abigail demanded, driving Shelby from her thoughts. She tried her best to wipe the grin off her face.

"Nothing," she resisted. "It's nothing." Abigail scowled suspiciously in her direction, but made no further argument. Shelby turned in the other direction so the princess couldn't see her expression.

The crew had estimated that the trip would be about four days, which didn't bother Shelby in the least. In fact, she looked forward to the long journey. There obviously wasn't much to see, but nonetheless, she enjoyed it. Nothing much happened over the journey. The girls chatted back and forth, and generally became better friends. They exchanged favorite colors, food, drinks, etc. Abigail enjoyed keeping her mind off the sea, and Shelby enjoyed the company. There weren't many men in the crew, only about four or five people. Only just enough to keep the ship going, and they were busy enough not to have time to talk to the girls. So, the two girls were perfect company for each other. Shelby already missed playing her violin, but she got to show off her drawing talents to the princess. On the second day at sea, both girls were bored, so Shelby took out a piece of parchment and sketched a group of royals standing in front of the palace door. Abigail was more than impressed with her skills. Shelby scrutinized things very closely, so she was careful to put in the tiniest details into her sketches. The two girls also loved to sing with each other. They were both considerably talented in the art, and together they sang nursery rhymes that they heard growing up. It was a good way to pass the time, and keep the crew entertained. Every night for dinner, the captain always invited them to dinner in his dining room. After they had superfluous delicacies, the captain would lead them in a folk tune together. Shelby always sung folk songs with her father when she was younger, and she still remembered the crooked smile her mother would give them. Shelby thought about those memories on the last night of their journey. She was standing by the railing on the port side of the ship, overlooking the sea flying by. They had smooth sailing, and Shelby thought it was very decent for her first time at sea. However, the trip seemed too short in her eyes. She woke up on the fourth morning of their sail, with Abigail hovering over her.

"Wake up!" the princess called unnecessarily loud. Shelby frowned and rubbed her eyes.

"Can't you think of any more subtle ways to wake me up?" she grouched. "Next it'll be a bucket of water." Abigail shrugged as if she was considering the option.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now," she finally said. "You're awake." She started to walk out of the room, and then turned around to add, "Oh, we're here." That jolted Shelby awake. The princess had sort of thrown the sentence out there casually, but Shelby knew well that they were both equally excited. Shelby rose from her bed, and went on to dress, and the accompany Abigail on the deck. They seemed to have just docked. The crew were still passing supplies back and forth, stashing it on the white sanded beach. A group of well dressed strangers stood by the captain. Shelby recognized one immediately. Now, she didn't know him personally, but from her parent's description, it was the Emperor; Shigeru. The man looked young still, and it was hard to decipher how old he was, but he had a look on his face that seemed to show strength and wisdom, but also age. Shelby felt a flutter down in her stomach. Her parents had put the man below her in such high respect, she hoped that she would be able to be friends with the emperor.

"That's him then?" Abigail asked. Her voice shook Shelby from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked. Abigail pointed at the supposed Shigeru.

"The emperor," she said. "Is that him?" Shelby shrugged.

"I think so," she answered. "I guess." Abigail smiled a little.

"He looks just how they described him." Shelby smiled as well.

"Yeah," she agreed simply. The captain spotted the two girls aboard the ship.

"Ladies!" he called. "Come join us, would you?"

"Coming!" Abigail's voice rang out. Shelby noticed two other men standing by the emperor, but she didn't take in their appearance as much. Abigail and Shelby walked down the docked plank, and over to the small group on the sand. As they approached, the captain threw an arm around Abigail.

"Shigeru," he said, "this is Princess Abigail of Araluen." Abigail curtseyed politely.

"I have heard much about you, Lord Shigeru. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." The Nihon-Jan ruler smiled so warmly, she didn't have to think hard about why this man was so close to her parent's heart.

"Welcome to Nihon-Ja, your highness," he said, bowing slightly. "It is wonderful to meet you as well." He turned to Shelby, and the captain introduced he as well.

"This is Lady Shelby Treaty of Redmont," he said. "Daughter of Will and Alyss." There was that smile again.

"Much have I heard about you," Shigeru said. "And your parents are both legacy's in my eyes." Shelby nodded once.

"I have large shoes to fill, that's for certain," she agreed.

"You remind me much of your mother," the Emperor said. Shelby smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"I see you get your professionalism from her as well," he noted. Shelby smiled a little. He didn't say it out loud, but the young Lady got the feeling he was bringing up her father's lack professionalism. In his defense, he wasn't one to joke around, but when it came down to business, Alyss was the one to straighten things out. "Well, what are we standing here for?" he asked of the captain. "I will take you to my palace."

**So, it's a little short, but whatever. :) Hope you like it. **


	18. Chapter 18

**It is Wednesday, so here is your new chapter. Hope you like it!**

Emperor Shigeru introduced the other two men as one being his son, Akito, and the other, more young one, his grandson, Harou. The older man, though it was hard to tell, looked to be in his mid-fifties, and the younger man to be about eighteen. The emperor led them up a stone path to the top of a hill, where Shelby supposed the palace was. It must have been concealed behind the mountain, because she saw no sign of it as they walked. Sure enough, as soon as they rounded a corner, a large, beautifully crafted palace stood gleaming on the hilltop. Rectangular buildings were layered over each other, and gently curved red roofs shined in the morning light. Gold, red and green glittered everywhere around Shelby. She absorbed the beauty of all the trees with blooming pink buds. As they got closer to the majestic palace, Shelby noticed a large garden growing along the pathway. Abigail leaned over to her.

"Mom told me that our gardens back at home are based off this design," she whispered. "Dad loved it here."

"I can see why," Shelby whispered back. Abigail smiled at her, and they kept walking behind the Nihon-Jan royals.

When they reached the large red door, Shelby was surprised to see no guards at the door. Only a few minutes into being in a new country, she was already finding new, strange things to her. Akito pulled open the massive door for the rest of the group, and Shelby bowed at him as she passed. If she had learned anything about Nihon-Ja from her parents, it was that a lot of bowing went on there. She had no problem with that. She was raised to treat others with respect, especially royalty and elders. Shigeru led the girls and his family down a golden hallway. Shelby found the architecture and décor in Nihon-Ja very intriguing. There were so many bright and lively colors, and there was a certain air about the place. To her, it was very calming. The emperor stopped walking in a small room with a short table as its center piece. Five cushions were placed around the table, and Shelby was just then reminded that Nihon-Jan people sat on the floor. She shrugged it off, and claimed one of the cushions as Shigeru motioned for them to sit. The captain nodded at them, and turned to leave. He was the girls' transport, but he had no business in diplomatic matters. After Shigeru sat on his cushion, across the table from Shelby and Abigail, they were all silent for awhile. Abigail eventually cleared her throat.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your kingdom so warmly," she said gratefully.

"It's not my kingdom," Shigeru gently admonished. "It's a country that we rule together."

"This is a very beautiful country," Shelby told him. The aging emperor smiled.

"Yes," he agreed. "It's a wonderful place to call home."

"So," Abigail began again. "My mother sent me to you to discuss you. Is there anything going on here in Nihon-Ja that has been unusual?" Shigeru turned his head to one side gently, as if thinking on her question. After a few moments, he focused back on them and smiled.

"Not that I am aware of," he said. Shelby couldn't help but smile whenever the emperor did. She already knew why her parents had loved this man dearly.

"You speak our common language very well," Shelby noticed. "Is that common for Nihon-Ja?" Shigeru nodded.

"The Araluen language is taught in our schools along with Nihon-Jan." Shelby nodded. Shigeru rose his head a little. "How about Araluen? Anything exciting happening?" Dead silence. Shelby and Abigail exchanged looks.

"You could say that," Abigail said eventually. At the emperor's confused look, Shelby hurried to explain.

"There has been riots," she said. "People are rebelling against government and trying to kidnap Abigail." Shigeru frowned thoughtfully at the news.

"Do you have any thoughts on their motives?" he asked. Abigail and Shelby both shook their heads. The emperor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I had to deal with some riots in my kingdom many years back." He looked at Abigail. "Your father was here to help me deal with them. Your mother is a wonderful ruler as well, and together, I believe they will figure everything out." Abigail nodded respectfully.

"Thank you, your excellency, I do as well." Shigeru turned his attention to Shelby.

"How are your family?" Shelby half shrugged.

"They're alright, I guess. I haven't seen them in awhile. My mother was off on a courier mission when I left, and my dad had left for Redmont a couple days before."

"I see," Shigeru said. "Keep busy I suppose." Shelby nodded.

"That's the truth," she agreed.

"What about your brother?" the emperor asked of Abigail. "How is he? It's a shame I never got to meet him."

"He's doing well," Abigail told him. "Keeping busy working with Dad." Shigeru nodded subconsciously.

"Yes," he mused. "A knight like his father, is he?"

"Yes, your excellency," Abigail said.

"Well," Shigeru said, returning to reality, "is there anything else to report?" Shelby and Abigail exchanged another look, and then they both shook their heads.

"I don't believe so, Lord Shigeru," Shelby said. Shigeru turned to his son and grandson.

"Will you show them to their rooms then?" he requested.

"Yes, Father," Akito said. Shigeru smiled at the young girls.

"I am glad to have you stay for a few days on your mission," he said. "You're welcome here any time."

"Thank you, Lord Shigeru," Abigail said. "It is highly appreciated." The emperor nodded once.

"I believe I will send Harou to fetch you when it is time for the midday meal. In the meantime, feel free to have a look around. This evening, I will take you on a short tour of our little town, if you'd like."

"I think we would enjoy that greatly," Abigail replied with a smile. Shigeru returned the gesture, bowed in their direction, and then turned to his own room.

"This way, please," Akito said to the girls.

Akito led the girls down one of the short halls, and gave them joint rooms. They were connected by a door if they needed each other, but they had separate rooms. Servants must had brought up their luggage already, because Shelby found her travel bag and clothing bag at the base of her large sleeping mat. She walked into her room and gently closed the paper door behind her. The room was filled with natural light, thanks to the large open window in the center of the room. The room was clean, and smelled of fresh, crisp air. Shelby stood by the door for a moment, just taking in the aroma. After a moment, she walked over to her bed and sat cross-legged on the mat. She listened intently to the sound of the birds chirping outside her window, and the swift sound of the ocean waves crashing on the shore. All of a sudden, Shelby's eyes felt heavy. She blinked once or twice, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

"Shelby!" someone called, rousing her from her peaceful rest. She mumbled, but didn't get up. "Shelby!" The voice persisted, and she opened her eyes. Abigail towered above her, hands on her hips. "Sleeping already?" the princess teased gently. Shelby rubbed her eyes and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Shigeru is going to take us to see the town below the castle, remember? He's waiting for us outside." Shelby rubbed her eyes again.

"Right," she said. "Sorry." Abigail smiled.

"It's alright," she insisted. "I know how tired traveling can be." Shelby nodded, and got up from her mat. She stretched her back, and cracked her knuckles. She took a deep breath.

"Let's go meet some Nihon-Jans."

As Abigail had said, Emperor Shigeru was waiting just outside the palace gates, on his own. Shelby couldn't decide of the Nihon-Jan people were trusting people or just crazy for letting the emperor walk by himself in the middle of the town. Shelby reminded herself that not every country in the world was as violent as her own home. Maybe the Nihon-Jan people needn't worry about the safety of their rulers as her's did. In any case, Shigeru smiled as he saw the Shelby and Abigail approach.

"Good evening," he said with a slight bow, and the girls mirrored him. They started walking beside each other. "This evening, I will show you some of our town, and introduce you two to some of my friends here in town." They walked down the dirt path leading to the town. Shelby hadn't noticed the large town that was just below the palace. The bright red palace was on top of a large cliff, and the palace town was in a valley just below it, making virtually impossible to see from the direction the Araluens had came from. But now that she had seen it, she was impressed. All the buildings were built similarly to the palace, but on a much smaller scale, with their pointed roofs, square walls, and intricate gardens. Nihon-Jan people mingled in the streets, buying things from merchants, or simply walking back and forth between buildings. Shelby already loved the place. Not only because of the beauty of the place, but the calmness, and the culture that was so new to her.

"Shelby, come on!" Abigail called. Shelby hadn't been paying attention, and was just standing in the middle of the street.

"Coming!" she shouted back, and ran up to catch them. Shigeru raised a questioning eyebrow at the young girl as she ran up to them.

"Interested in our culture are you, young Shelby?" Shelby smiled at him.

"Oh, yes, sir," she said as she looked around. "This place is so calm and beautiful."

"Yeah," Abigail agreed, nodded her head seriously. Shigeru smiled warmly.

"I am honored you find out home suitable," he said. Shelby laughed gently.

"It's a little more than suitable, that's for sure." Shigeru simply smiled, and they continued walking.

The trio had to have walked at least three miles down the path through the Nihon-Jan town. Small huts and buildings were on the outskirts of the town, but all the people remained the same. They were just as nice and hospitable as the others. Shigeru introduced the girls to several people, and Shelby would be surprised if he didn't know the names of every single person in the entire town. She had to give him props for being so close and personal with the people. It had taken them until sunset, but Shelby and Abigail got to meet everyone in the palace town, and got to see a lot of Nihon-Ja on their first day visiting. Once they had returned to the castle, they had an evening meal, and then, to Shelby's surprise, she feel right asleep again.

**So, I just finished this today...Yeah. Lol. **

**I have the whole rest of the plot for this story planned, but I have no idea as to what they should do while they're in Nihon-Jan. Any ideas? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Update day is here again! I'm so excited! Almost to chapter 20! :D **

Being accustomed to waking up on a boat, Shelby was, needless to say, a little surprised when she woke up on the floor of a palace the next morning. But she quickly remembered that she was in Nihon-Ja, and that she was going to talk to the emperor today. Shelby smiled a little when she noticed that the princess hadn't been there to wake her. Shelby looked out her window. It appeared to be afternoon already. She frowned. Usually, it was rare for her to sleep so long. She noticed a sundial in the courtyard outside her window, and noted that it was two o'clock in the afternoon. She started to panic, and then settled as she remembered that Nihon-Jan time was approximately nine hours ahead of Araluen, and that the time that she would have woken up was normal in Araluen.

"I need to get adjusted to this time zone," she said. Shelby stretched a little, and then got dressed in the Nihon-Jan robes that someone had laid out for her while she was asleep. The _kimono_, as it was called, fell to her ankles, and tied at her waist. The pattern of the robe was floral, and the colors were green and brown. Shelby decided to do her hair like the natives, and pulled it up in a loose bun. Her bangs and some other loose hair fell to her shoulders. She sighed and left her room to find the emperor.

Abigail hadn't known, but the queen of Araluen had requested that Shelby tell the emperor what was really going on in Araluen. Shelby knew that she was chosen for the job simply because Abigail wasn't much of a serious news-deliverer. She was more of royal symbol, not a ruler. For that reason exactly, Shelby was a little glad that Mason was the older sibling, and would therefore be the next ruler after their mother. Abigail made a good princess, but precious little else. Shelby couldn't see her doing anything besides being a princess, with her girly attitude. She enjoyed wearing dresses, riding side-saddle, and even though she had a big heart and a caring attitude, it had to be admitted that she loved for people to do what she wanted. Shelby just couldn't see Abigail working hard on anything, and ruling a kingdom would just be too much for the small girl. Shelby walked through an arch, and found the emperor walking through one of his rock gardens. Shelby bowed her head a little in respect as she approached the elder man.

"Hello, you excellency," she greeted. Shigeru looked up at her.

"Why, good afternoon, young one," he said. Shelby blushed a little.

"I apologize for arising so late," she said. "I haven't quite got used to this new place yet." Shigeru nodded her apology away.

"It's quite alright," he said. "What is it that you need?" Shelby wrung her hands and shifted back and forth between her feet. Shigeru studied the girl. "You know, at first, I thought you looked and acted just like your mother, but I think I see some of your father in you too." Shelby looked up.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. Shigeru smiled as well. "That look," he continued, motioning to her smile. "That looks like Will." He studied her a moment longer. "That mischievous glint in your eye." Shelby actually laughed a little.

"Thanks," she said again. She squared her shoulders and began again. "So, Queen Cassandra wanted me to tell you just how serious the situation in Araluen is." Shigeru looked at her seriously.

"Carry on, please," he invited.

"As we told you earlier," Shelby continued, "There are riots erupting from every fief in the kingdom. But they aren't harmless or quiet. They are loud, and rebellious, and the people leading them are barbarians, and ruthless, and are not only trying to revolt against our monarchy, they are trying to do it forcefully, but taking captive Abigail, and maybe Mason. The people are trying to take away the heirs."

Shigeru's expression was clearly disturbed.

"Do you know exactly what they are doing in these riots?" he asked. Shelby shook her head lightly.

"I don't know many details, but I have heard some things. Things like burning wagons and buildings, trying to overthrow the baron of the fiefs, and generally causing mischief. But the things I have experienced personally was the people in charge trying to kidnap Abigail. That's happened twice now." Shigeru scratched his chin thoughtfully and remained silent for a few minutes.

"Have you any idea who would be behind these attacks?" Shelby shook her head mournfully.

"I wish I did," she said wistfully. "But I don't." She remained silent for a moment or two. "But I think it might be just one person behind the whole thing." Shigeru tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Do you?" he asked. Shelby nodded her head earnestly.

"Both times someone tried to kidnap Abigail, they were obviously interested in her greatly. I find it highly unlikely that all four of those people involved in the attempted kidnappings coincidentally had the same motives. I suspect someone has hired all these men to cause riots, and sent out people to kidnap the royal heirs." Shigeru smiled distantly.

"And you got this all from two chance happenings?" Shelby blushed a little, realizing the great assumptions she was making.

"Well, yes," she stuttered. Shigeru fixed his smile on her.

"Well, I believe only someone with your observation would be able to catch that." He paused. "I believe you are correct." Shelby looked at him, and he went on to explain. "From what it sounds like, there must be a master mind of all the operations. I believe someone is behind these attacks."

"But who?" Shelby asked herself aloud.

"Sometimes, the answer is not clear to us," Shigeru said. "But it will make itself obvious when the time comes."

"I just wish this person would make themselves visible and less mysterious," Shelby mumbled.

"Mystery can be a terrible enemy," Shigeru said. "But a powerful ally." Shelby wondered what he meant by that, but she didn't bother to ask. "Well, my dear, is there anything further?" Shelby shook her head slowly.

"No, your excellency, I don't believe so." Shigeru smiled.

"Then I will see you at our evening meal," he said. "If you'll excuse me, I will go visit our palace town again." Shelby nodded once.

"Please," she said. Shigeru gave her one last encouraging look, and then turned away.

Shelby found Abigail still sound asleep in her joint room, snoring so loud, she sounded suspiciously like a walrus. Shelby hurried to get her up. When the princess complained, Shelby told her that it would be rude not to show up at the evening meal, and that it was around three in the afternoon.

"It's 3 o'clock!" Abigail cried.

"Yes," Shelby said hurriedly. "Now get dressed. Their meal starts at 4:30, and I know how long it takes you to get ready!" Sure enough, it was close to 4:30 before Abigail met Shelby in the hall outside their rooms. Abigail was dressed in a similar design to Shelby's, except the colors were red and blue. "Nice dress," she complimented.

"Thanks!" Abigail said, looking down at it. "It fits nicely."

The two girls found the emperor, his son, and grandson sitting cross-legged on mats in front of a long mahogany table. The both sat down quietly on both sides of the table.

"Nice of you to join us," Shigeru said facetiously. Shelby smiled, and Abigail laughed.

"Sorry for being so late," Abigail apologized. "Still getting used to being here." Shigeru nodded with a smile.

"It's quite alright," he said. "It seems Shelby here had the same problem." Abigail didn't look surprise, which sort of made Shelby slightly peeved. But she let it go. Several mellifluous dishes were brought out and placed before the five people. Shelby immediately labeled one of the smells as fish. Her father had taken her fishing several times when he was actually home. Shelby personally thought they were just as fun to cook and eat, as it was catching them. The small group started eat their food silently.

"So," Akito said between bites. "What is Castle Araluen like?"

"Very busy," Shelby said immediately, which made Abigail laugh aloud.

"It is," she admitted. "But it also can kinda get lonely and kind of creepy when no one's around." She beamed at Shelby. "That's why I'm glad I have her now days."

"How do you like the castle, Shelby?" Shigeru asked curiously. Shelby shrugged.

"It's pretty great," she said. "But I do miss my forest sometimes."

"Hmm," Shigeru mused. "Nothing gives me a sense of serenity like nature." Shelby nodded in assent.

"I miss climbing the trees, too," she said. Abigail laughed.

"You really are your father's daughter, aren't you?" Shigeru said with a wink. Shelby laughed too.

"I like to think so," she said. They took a break talking to finish their meal. As the servants cleared away their plates, Shigeru spoke again.

"How would you girls like to go explore the Capitol tomorrow?" Abigail frowned.

"The Capitol? Isn't this the Capitol?"

"No, my girl. This is my winter home. It is the end of fall, and the cold is soon to come. The Capitol is by my summer home, and also where your parents visiting castle is." Abigail's face brightened.

"I would very much love to see it!" she said excitedly.

"Me too," Shelby said.

"It is awhile of a ride," Akito warned.

"It's okay," Abigail said quickly. Shigeru smiled.

"Then tomorrow, we will rise early, and be off."

"Sounds like a plan," Abigail said brightly.

After they had worked out when they would leave, and where they would go, Abigail and Shelby headed straight to bed so they wouldn't be exhausted in the morning.

**So this chapter ended bad, I know, but it took me forever to actually be happy with it. :3 Anyways, I hope you liked it! Until next week! -Destiny **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, again everyone! Wednesday comes again! :)**

The next morning, bright and early, as promised by the emperor, the potential travelers rose, and readied themselves for their journey ahead of them. The sun was rising over the picturesque mountains early that morning, showcasing the beauty of the exotic country. Shelby actually woke that morning feeling awake and refreshed, and ready to take on the journey that day would bring. She dressed in a casual dress and traveling cloak, and wisely chose not to wear the long and restraining robes the Nihon-Jan people had left out for her. They were beautiful, but Shelby guessed they would be a pain to ride half the day in. After she brushed her hair and covered her shoulders with her simple brown cloak, she left her cozy room, and started off down the open hall. She walked down and under several colonnades, and out into the main courtyard she had explored the day before. Slightly surprised that she didn't find the emperor already waiting, Shelby took advantage of the alone time to tour the little garden. There wasn't much in it; it was very simple. There were a few brightly colored flowers, and long gnarled trees growing in the rock garden, but the thing that really stuck out to Shelby was in the center of the garden was a simple stone bench. On it was inscribed tiny Nihon-Jan proverbs. Shelby slowly circled it, a frown creasing in her brow as she translated it aloud. She was mumbling to herself when someone spoke.

"You speak Nihon-Jan, do you?" Shelby jumped up a little with a squeak. She turned around to face the emperor's grandson, Harou.

"Oh," she said, and sat on the bench as she let out a breath. "It's you."

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Harou said. Shelby shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she said. Harou turned his head to one side. Shelby noticed there was something about him that was different. She squinted slightly, hoping she didn't appear rude.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she said. "But you don't look like all the other Nihon-Jans." Harou smiled a little.

"You have a good eye," he said. Shelby then noticed his accent wasn't as strong as the other Nihon-Jan people. Harou had the same pale skin and dark hair of the others, but his eyes were completely different. They were wider, but more notably, were bright blue.

"I hadn't really noticed until now," she said. "How unfortunate." She continued to stare at his eyes. "I hope this doesn't sound odd, but your eyes are quite beautiful." Harou laughed again.

"Thanks," he said. He sat down next to Shelby. "You were right about me not being like the others," he said. "My mother was from a different country, Hibernia, I think. But she died when I was young, and Emperor Shigeru and Akito took me in their family."

"So you're not really part of the Royal family?" Shelby asked. Harou shook his head. "How long have you lived here?"

"About four years," Harou replied. Shelby turned her head to one side.

"If your mother died when you were young, but you've only been here a few years..." Harou smiled.

"You're a very observant one," he said. "But yes, I lived in Hibernia up until four years ago. Once my parents had married, my father, who was Nihon-Jan, requested my mother come to Nihon-Ja. But she refused, and kept me with her. My father, however, had business in Nihon-Ja, so he didn't know when she died until he came to visit next, which was every few years." Harou shrugged. "So I lived on my own, but I was okay. And then, when he came to get me, not only was he devastated about my mother, on the way back to Nihon-Ja, he caught an infection and died." His last words echoed around the open courtyard.

"Harou, I'm so sorry," Shelby said softly. Harou shrugged again.

"There wasn't anything to be done. I miss them of course, but when the emperor and his son learned what had happened, they took me in."

"That was awful nice of them," Shelby noted. Harou nodded.

"Indeed it was. I owe them everything."

"So, how old are you now?" Shelby asked.

"Eighteen," Harou answered. Shelby shook her head.

"It's so hard to tell with you people," she said. Harou laughed gently.

"I know what you mean, and I live here." Shelby smiled at him.

"Are we missing a party," a familiar voice called. Shelby turned and saw Shigeru, Akito and Abigail standing by the opening arch. Shelby rose steadily and bowed I their direction.

"Good morning, your excellency, Akito-san, and...Abby." Abigail laughed.

"Morning," they all greeted. Shelby smiled at them.

"Ready to depart?" Akito asked. Shelby nodded.

"If you all are," she replied. Shigeru nodded slowly.

"We are," he said simply. Shelby smiled and nodded once.

"Then let's not waste any time," she said. "Let's go."

A few of the servants had risen earlier than the traveling company and readied their horses and all the supplies they would need. They had feed the horses, and packed food and money for the Nihon-Jans and Araluens. Shigeru led the group right outside the stables where the horses were waiting. Shelby sighed a little when she saw the horse that was assigned to her. It was a dark brown color, and had a white striped down its snout. In other words, it looked jut like her horse at home.

"Come on, Shelby," Abigail muttered to her as she walked by.

"Right," Shelby said. She mounted her horse last.

"Do we have everyone?" Akito asked, looking around. When he had confirmed that they did, he headed towards the gate.

"I will lead," he said, and everyone nodded in approval. "Let us go." He nodded to the servants, and they were off.

As she had guessed she would, Shelby was in love with the Nihon-Ja country side. It had thick forests, colorful plants, and even though winter was approaching, the grass was bright green and lively. The group rode closely together, with Akito giving them a personal tour of the place, pointing out historical buildings and waving at people he knew. Shelby rode behind the majority of the others, taking in the presence herself. Towards the middle of their journey, Harou hung back to ride next to her. She eyed him for a second, and then turned back to the scenery. They rode side by side silently for a few comfortable moments.

"It must be wonderful to live here," Shelby said, without looking at Harou.

"It's pretty admirable," he agreed softly. After a long pause, he continued. "What's Araluen like?" Shelby looked at him.

"It might sounds slightly ridiculous," she admitted. "But I haven't gone far. I lived in my family's cabin all my life until about a month ago. I moved to the castle." She looked away again. "Aside from that, I haven't explored."

"I'm sorry," Harou said sympathetically. "Exploring the world around me is what keeps me sane." Shelby laughed gently.

"Climbing trees is what keeps me sane," she said. She paused. "Coming here was very exciting for me for two reasons. A very special place in my parent's hearts is reserved for this place. Plus, I couldn't wait to get out of there. I was so bored with the place."

"I don't blame you," Harou said. "Like I said, exploring is important to me, Shelby-san." Shelby looked down at the loose path.

"My parents have been everywhere and back," she mused. "I hope that with the opportunity Abigail has given me, I will be able to go some of the places, and meet some of the people my parents know and love." Harou nodded absently.

"I'm sure you will," he said confidently. Shelby smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said. She turned her head to one side. "Thanks for listening too. You don't have to listen to my ramblings."Harou took his turn to laugh.

"That's quite alright," he reassured her. "It gets quite lonely here in Nihon-Ja. There isn't anyone close to my age around here for miles. I'm glad I have someone to talk to." Shelby smiled at him warmly, and then refocused on the road.

The rest of the trip was beautiful, but uneventful. Shelby enjoyed every minute of going to the Emperor's summer home In fact, it made her slightly upset that it was almost winter, rather than summer. She would have loved to stay there. Abigail's favorite part of the visit was going to see her parents' castle there. Shelby had to admit it was beautiful. Abigail was wishing that her parents would go there more. Shelby had to agree that the place was breathtaking. Shigeru introduced the girls to several natives, and to exotic, flavorful foods. Shelby could tell that Abigail was having a hard time adjusting to the country's cuisine. Shelby would watch the princess's face intently, and would have to try extremely hard not to laugh when her expression turned priceless. Shelby was also fascinated with the animal and plant life in the Nihon-Jan country. Long gnarled trees grew in forests, brightly colored flowers bloomed even in the crisp fall air, and animals watched the tourists curiously from their habitats. The small group of travelers stayed in the capital for about a week, and then headed back to the emperor's winter home as the weather turned colder.

After the group had returned to the winter palace, Shelby was finally accustomed to life in Nihon-Ja. She quickly got used to the food, people, time differences, and even got to practice her knowledge of the Nihon-Jan language. Shigeru drilled every day, and she quickly learned to speak fluently. Shelby also discovered that her middle name Saya meant swift arrow. She wasn't surprised at the meaning, knowing her parents, but she still thought it was fascinating.

When their two weeks being in Nihon-Ja were just about up, Shelby was beginning to pack her bags again. She was going to miss the serenity just breathing in the Nihon-Jan air brought, but she couldn't wait to be home either. Whatever home she did have, anyway. One afternoon, she sat on a stone wall, looking at the sunset, when a servant walked up to her.

"Lady Shelby-San," he said and she turned.

"Yes?" The servant held up a piece of paper.

"A letter addressed to you." Shelby frowned and accepted it from the servant. The man hurried off. Shelby studied the envelop where her name was written in fine script. She turned it over and noticed it was sealed with the royal seal. This caught her attention, and she opened it with haste. Shelby quickly scanned over the letter. It read:

_Shelby, _

_My mother is having me write this letter to you, for she wants our words, but it to busy to write it herself. We do regret to report that a very large series of outbreaks here in Araluen has prevented us from writing to you before now. The enemy, who at this point still remains anonymous, has done his best to keep communications in the kingdom in disarray. Thankfully, however, the oppresionists seem unaware of the fact that Abigail and yourself are in Nihon-Ja, and therefore won't come looking for you. An attempt to kidnap me was played out only a few days ago. However, we managed to put the man in custody, but he refuses to give us any information or leads on who or where the leader of these people resides. We advise that you stay where you are. Be assured that you father and Halt themselves are searching down the leader, and whenever they find him, which we all hope to be soon, you will have clearance to leave. _

_I know it might be difficult for you to sit idly by, but it is the best for you and Abigail's health and well being to stay as far away as possible. Personally, I would like to thank you for keeping my sister safe. I hold you in very high respect. _

_Stay safe -Prince Mason_

Shelby quietly folded the letter and placed it gently in her lap. She sniffed and wiped away a tear from her eye. Mason was right about one thing. And that was the fact that Shelby simply couldn't stand sitting around letting others do the fighting for her. However, she had to keep the Princess in mind. Her job was to keep Abigail safe, and if that meant throwing out her ideas, so be it. Shelby sighed. She stood and started making her way to find the emperor. She had a lot to ask of him.

**So, something interesting actually happens in this story! O_O **

**Anyhow, I hope you guys liked it. :) See you next Wednesday! -SD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello. :3**

Shelby started off down one of the open hallways, frantically searching for Shigeru. She desperately looked through doors, ran down halls, checked rooms, until she finally found him leaning against the gated entryway on the seaside of the palace.

"Lord Shigeru," Shelby panted as she bowed briefly. She held up the letter. "We have news from Araluen." Shigeru looked at her and motioned for her to read it. She quickly read over it for him again, and subconsciously left out the last part that Mason had written. Shelby also chose to ignore how informal the letter was, and when she had finished reading, sat down on the stone wall by the gate. After a long silence, Shigeru sighed.

"I am old, young Shelby," he said tiredly. The girl looked up, unsure where he was going.

"Your excellency?" she inquired. He gave her a warm smile, and looked up at the red setting sun.

"I have seen many wars and struggles between different countries. Whether or not they are civil, or between countries, war always brings the same result. Unhappiness, sorrow, and pain." The emperor paused to take a deep breath. "I sometimes wonder is mankind will ever grow up, and get over its selfish pursuits and desires. Because until they do, we will continue to have to struggle with the suffering war brings." Shigeru faced Shelby. "I am sorry that your young mind will be tainted with the lasting effect of war. It is painful, and brings terrible memories to mind whenever I think of the first war I was caught in. It was the same war in which I came to power. I lost my father and became emperor at age fifteen." Shelby looked up.

"I'm sorry, Lord Shigeru," she said genuinely. Shigeru smiled at her gratefully.

"It has been many years, but the pain never truly stops aching." The emperor sighed, and for the first time since she met him, Shelby saw his true age show. She ground her teeth, contemplating the situation at hand.

"I hope this gets solved soon," she said eventually. "I owe my parents an apology." Shigeru looked at the young girl curiously.

"If you don't mind me prying, what for?" Shelby sighed heavily.

"I kind of harped on them about leaving me. I know they have to work for a living, and I am extra work. I wish they knew that I really am grateful for what they do." Shigeru continued to look at the teenager.

"I sense you have more to say?" he said. Shelby looked up at him, and then glumly looked at the ground.

"I really hope nothing happens to them while I gone," she said, her voice trembling. "I have no way to monitor what's going on." She blinked hard. Shigeru sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"I know your parents well, Shelby-San," he said. "And they will solve this problem, and before you know it, you'll be back in Araluen, and you'll be with them."

"I hope so," Shelby said weakly. Shigeru patted her hand, and stood.

"You and Princess Abigail are welcome to stay here as long as needed. You are always welcome here." Shelby nodded her thanks, and the emperor walked away. Shelby stared over at the sky, still thinking. Mason hadn't mentioned it, but it sort of seemed obvious, since the letter was addressed to her, that Abigail wasn't supposed to know about the situation. Shelby did note that she had to come up with some sort of excuse for them having to stay in Nihon-Ja for an extended amount of time. Within a minute or two of Shelby thinking, the princess herself showed up.

"Hey, Shelby," Abigail said brightly. "What are you out here for?" Shelby shook her head.

"I was thinking," she said dismissively. Abigail put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you should be packing. We're leaving in the morning." Shelby scratched her head.

"Yeah, about that..." she paused, wondering how to explain. "I got a letter from your parents. They think we deserve to stay her longer." Abigail gave Shelby a long, questioning glance, and Shelby afraid the princess wouldn't buy it. But after a few seconds, a slow smile creeped on her face.

"Okay," she said excitedly. She turned to go unpack. As she was leaving, she wheeled around again. "How long do we stay?" Shelby swallowed.

"Until they need us back home," she said weakly. Abigail didn't detect Shelby's hopeless tone, and danced off to her room. Shelby faced the sky once the princess was out of sight, and wished she were on her way home.

In hindsight, Shelby was very appreciative to the princess's very gullible demeanor. The days after Shelby received the letter, Abigail got very close to asking about it, but the older girl always reassured her that they would only be in Nihon-Ja for a few more days. That was a total guess, obviously, but Abigail bought it without question. Shelby felt bad lying of course, but she knew it was only the best for the princess, so she did as was commanded.

Shelby was correct in he prediction that the girls would stay in Nihon-Ja only a few more days. Within a week, another letter sent out from Araluen, telling them that the leader had been caught, and that it was safe to come home. Shelby translated it to Abigail that they could come home whenever they wanted, but it turned out, the princess really missed her home, and they left the next day.

Shelby and Abigail both had a very hard time saying goodbye to the emperor and his family. It was true that they hadn't been in Nihon-Ja longer than a few weeks, but both girls felt they had made life long friends. It took several hugs, not only a few tears, and saying goodbye numerous times to get the Araluens on boat home.

"Thank you for coming to see us," Shigeru had said gently.

"Thank you for letting us stay," Shelby replied, and Abigail nodded. Shigeru smiled warmly.

"You will always be welcome here," he said. "We will always welcome you home." Shelby had to bite her lip to keep herself from tears. Harou took the moment to hug her himself.

"It was nice meeting you," he said simply with a smile. Shelby put on a brave smile, and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for listening," she said. Shelby hugged Shigeru one last time, and then climbed the ramp to the boat. As the ship slowly started moving, Shigeru called out to her. "Don't worry about confronting your parents, Shelby. If I know them like I think I do, they will still love you." Shelby could hardly see, but she could have sworn he winked. She nodded several times.

"Take care," she whispered.

Despite having a hard time saying goodbye to the Nihon-Jan people, Shelby thoroughly enjoyed being at sea, but she had to admit she was eager to see her parents and apologize. The trip was fairly uneventful. Shelby liked to watch some of the crew practice sword-fighting in the evenings, and sparked her interest. She made a mental note to request lessons when she returned to Araluen. But aside from watching the sword fights, Shelby spent most of her time on the main deck, taking in the smell of the ocean air, not knowing when the next time she would smell it would be. She took it in as long as possible, but when the group finally returned to Araluen, she couldn't complain.

The queen herself was waiting at the docks for her daughter and Shelby to return. Shelby also spotted Horace, Gavin and Mason.

"Abigail," she called. "Come up here, will you?" Abigail climbed up onto the main deck from below.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We're home," Shelby answered, her eyes remaining on the royals. The princess sighed contentedly.

"Home," she repeated, and grabbed hold of her lady's arm. Shelby was tall enough to rest her head on Abigail's, so she did. As the ship approached the dock, the hairs on Shelby's arm stood up, she but she continued to breath in and out deeply. Even though everything seemed peaceful and quiet, she couldn't help but feel something was still off. The ship finally reached the shore, and anchored itself. The landing board hit the dock, and Shelby and Abigail slowly walked down it. When they reached the bottom, Abigail ran into her mother's arms.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed into her mother's shoulder. Cassandra wrapped her arms protectively around the princess.

"I missed you too," she said gently. Abigail stepped back from her mother with a smile, and then hugged her father.

"I missed you, sweetie," Horace said, and kissed her forehead. Abigail smiled at him, and then hugged her brother, and then Gavin.

"We missed you too," Gavin told her. Abigail smiled at them, and then looked back at Shelby who was watching them with a sideways smile.

"Hello, Shelby," Cassandra said warmly. Shelby curtseyed a little in the royals' direction.

"Hello," she said simply. The queen smiled at her.

"I think we should talk about what exactly happened here, and in Nihon-Ja. Will you join us for tea?"

**This is a short chapter, yes, but I want more interesting things ****to happen in the next chapters. Well, I guess you could call it that. Also, I know this story is labeled under adventure and romance, so guess what? ;) Romance is coming up. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. :) **

Shelby hadn't realized just how much she had missed walking up and down the halls of the castle in Araluen. As the royal family led her into the courtroom, Shelby took note of every detail in the Gothic design of the castle that she hadn't before. Large arches, delicately designed open windows, floral prints, warm colored tapestries and a whole bunch of others things Shelby couldn't begin to describe. When the queen stopped at the all too familiar large wooden door, Shelby was so lost in thought, she almost ran right into her. Thankfully, she caught herself, and teetered to a stop. A servant opened the door for them, and the small group stepped in. Shelby had to catch her breath, as usual, as she saw the open room. Usually, the large drapes covered the oversized windows, but that day, they were open, and natural light flooded the room. Shelby hurried to catch up with the group as she had been trailing behind. She stood, feeling very small, in front of the queen's desk.

"Please," Cassandra invited. "Sit." Shelby sat, and Abigail sat next to her. A few moments of comfortable silence filled the air.

"So," Horace started eventually. "How is Emperor Shigeru?" Abigail smiled brightly.

"He's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "He is also very welcoming and kind." Horace and Cassandra both smiled.

"I hope I get to meet him someday," Mason said wistfully.

"I'm sure you will," Cassandra assured him. She turned back to Shelby. "Is the rest of Nihon-Ja thriving."

"More than thriving, your highness," Shelby replied. "They all seem to be at their best." The queen smiled at the news.

"Good to hear." Her smile faded after a few moments. "I wish I could have said the same thing for here." Abigail looked up curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly. Horace and the queen exchanged looks.

"We kept you away from here for a reason," Horace said. "The riots were getting worse, and more violent. We wanted to keep you and Shelby out of harm's way until the man behind this was caught." He smiled a little. "Thankfully, it didn't take long for the Ranger Corps to find him, and we have him in custody." Abigail just stared at him.

"Okay," she said quietly. Shelby could tell she didn't like being deceived. However, she could also tell that Abigail knew it was best not to question her parents for selfish reason, and for that, her respect for the princess rose a little.

"In any case," the queen continued. "Everything is settled and we are back in control. No more riots or pillaging have occurred. We are safe." Shelby whole body warmed at the word 'safe'. She got the the feeling her and the princess would never be totally safe from harm. Shelby dug her fingernails into the cushion of her armchair, zoning out what the queen was saying. She tapped her toes on the floor, trying focus on anything but the royal family. It was a strange feeling to the young girl; she had yet to feel the pressure she currently did. Shelby knew that if anything were to come up again, Abigail's life would literally be in her hands. The princess would have life or death, and it would all come up to how good Shelby's defense was. The young lady shook her head and mentally chided herself. She looked up to notice the queen still talking, but this time about some food she had in town.

"It was delicious," she was saying, as she poured tea into several tea cups. Cassandra looked at Shelby. "Want some?" The girl nodded her head once.

"Yes please," she said. The queen handed her a cup, and she sipped it distantly.

"What did you think of Nihon-Ja?" Horace asked her. Shelby looked up at him and smiled.

"I thought it was lovely," she replied. Horace smiled too.

"I think we all need to go there again sometime soon. Maybe after things settle down a little more." Cassandra nodded thoughtfully.

"Anyways," she said, clearing her head. "I suppose you all are dismissed. I'm sure Shelby and Abigail would love to unpack and unwind." The queen smiled warmly at Shelby. "I hope you'll join us for dinner." The young Treaty smiled respectfully.

"It would be an honor, your Majesty," she said. Cassandra nodded once, and stood.

"I hope you'll excuse me, I have work that needs to be tended to." She smiled at them all and exited the room. Shelby stood tiredly, and nodded respectfully at the remaining people in the room.

"I suppose I'll see you all at dinner. If you'll excuse me." She quietly left the room, and went to her posh room in the castle.

"Shelby! Shelby!" Someone was calling her name, and she was trying hard to ignore it. "Shelby, it's dinner time." The young lady opened one eye. Abigail stood over her, hands on her hips. "Get up, silly." Shelby groaned and sat up. She looked out her window. The sun was setting already. She didn't know how tired she had been. She supposed the journey to Nihon-Ja and back had been a little too much for her. Shelby cracked her knuckles and stood.

"Sorry," she said groggily. Abigail smiled sweetly.

"It's okay. Let's just go, before we're late."

The princess had led Shelby down the many halls into the dining room, where the queen, Horace, Mason and Gavin wee already seated. Cassandra smiled as they walked in.

"Sorry for being late," Shelby hurried to say. "I...fell asleep." Cassandra continued to smile.

"That's quite alright." Servants filed out of the kitchen carrying platters of food. "You're not late," the queen continued with a wink. Shelby smiled a little, and turned to her food.

As usual, dinner was delicious. Shelby had piled several plates of native food on her plate, and ate until she couldn't eat another bite. After the servants had cleared away all the plates and cups, the royal family, Gavin and Shelby continued to sit in silence.

"Upon hearing of your return today," Cassandra said eventually, motioning towards Abigail and Shelby. "Jenny requested you kids go down to have desert with her today." Abigail sat up.

"Sounds good!" she said. "I missed her." Gavin smiled.

"She missed you too." The princess beamed at him.

"When does she want us to come over?" Mason asked.

"As soon as possible," Gavin answered for him, standing up.

"Then let's go!" Abigail cried, jumping to her feet, and pulling Shelby behind her.

Jenny had served the young teens pie and coffee for their desert. Shelby had loved hers a lot. The pie was baked perfectly, and the coffee was brewed just strong enough for her. It made the girl a little sleepy, which surprised her, since she had slept for awhile that afternoon. Jenny chatted casually with the small group for awhile, but once it started getting dark, they decided it was best to head home.

"Goodbye!" Jenny had said as she waved. "Be careful." Gavin waved at his mother and then walked in line with the rest of them. A few moments of comfortable silence passed as they all walked back to the castle.

"It's a beautiful night," Abigail remarked, as she gripped Gavin's arm.

"Yep," he agreed. A slightly amused smile played over Shelby's features, even thought it was too dark for anyone else to notice. Abigail pulled Gavin forward a little, and they walked and talked farther ahead of Shelby and Mason.

"I love star-watching," Shelby said after they walked silently a few steps.

"Me too," Mason said. "There's this nice little square of garden in the courtyard that's perfect for that." He smiled down at Shelby. "Maybe I'll have to show it to you sometime." Shelby smiled back.

"I think I'd like that," she said. Gavin turned back to look at them, as if just noticing how they were lagging behind.

"Come on, guys," he called. "We're almost home." Mason extended his right elbow.

"Shall we go?" he requested. Shelby could feel her cheeks flush a little, but she tried to ignore it.

"Uh, yes," she stumbled to say. As she accepted his arm, she realized that it was slightly annoying how Mason could say and act so smoothly. Perhaps it was just him, being a prince and all. In any case, the pair hurried to catch up with the other two, and they all made it back to the castle.

**So, this is late, even though it is Wednesday. I know that this is short too, but I was SOOOOOOO busy this past week, I just didn't get around to writing anymore, so..yeah. Don't kill me. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

As she had feared she would, Shelby slept very restlessly that night. It was hard for her to get used to the time differences, and also, just getting reaccustomed to sleeping in a real bed was trouble. However, she ended up going to sleep eventually, even if it was only a few hours.

She woke up to the sun shining in her face. She groaned.

"I forgot to close my windows," she mumbled, and dragged herself out of bed. Shelby was a little surprised the princess hadn't already gotten her up, but there was the probability that Abigail was just as exhausted as herself, and perhaps she hadn't even awoke yet. In any case, Shelby dressed herself in the golden dress Scarlet had made her, and put her wavy hair in a half-up-half-down style. As for fashion or what she looked like, the girl couldn't care less, but being a Lady, she had to look her best at all times. Just the thought made Shelby roll her eyes, but she did as she was requested.

Shelby decided to find the princess after waiting in her room for a few minutes. It was her job to watch over the girl, after all. So, she walked a few steps out of her room, and knocked gently on the princess's door.

"Come in," and elderly sounding voice called. Shelby pushed open the door. A few of the maids were tidying Abigail's room and doing such things as making her bed, and dusting her window seat. The princess herself popped out of the dressing room. Her face immediately brightened.

"Good morning, Shelby!" she greeted. "Sleep well?" Shelby nodded once.

"Pretty good," she agreed. "What about yourself?"

"Great," Abigail answered as she tied a baby pink bow in her hair. Between the bow and the powder blue dress, the small princess looked like a young child. The girl looked at her reflection for a moment, and then spun around to face Shelby. "So," she began. "What do you want to do today?" Shelby shrugged half-heartedly.

"What do you want to do?"

"We should go outside today," Abigail said without hesitation. "We can practice sword-fighting, and archery!" Shelby had to admit that sounded fun, but disguised her pleasure.

"Do you ever run out of ideas?" Shelby asked, shaking her head in mock disapproval.

"Nope!" Abigail said, balancing on the balls of her feet. "But I think we should invite Gavin and Mason." Shelby's stomach turned over.

"Okay," she said simply. There was a gleam in Abigail's eye that made Shelby wonder what the girl was thinking, but she tried to ignore her curiosity.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The princess said eventually, hands on her hips. "Let's go." She danced out of the room, with Shelby at her heels.

Mason and Seito were outside of the castle, practicing their swordsmanship in the courtyard. Sir Horace sat with them, quietly observing their swings and jabs. Gavin jumped back as Mason arched his sword vertically, and then swung again horizontally. Gavin met this blow head-on, and the clang of metal echoed in the courtyard.

"Hi!" Abigail called out, nearly causing both of the boys to fall over in surprise. Mason knitted his eyebrows.

"Sheesh, Abby, you really need to stop doing that." Abigail just grinned, and rocked back on forth on her feet. The prince flexed his shoulder. "So what do you want?"

"We're going to practice today," Abigail said, as if that explained everything.

"Practice what?" Gavin asked.

"Why, everything!" The princess exclaimed. "I noticed Shelby has an interest with swords. And she has an uncanny natural ability for archery." Horace smiled.

"'Course she does," he said. "It's in her blood." Shelby flushed a little, but smiled nonetheless.

"So, you wanna learn sword-fighting?" Gavin asked. Shelby looked up at him.

"Um," she muttered. "If you, you know, have time...please." Gavin laughed gently.

"'Course! Come on." He pulled her towards her, and unsheathed his sword. Gavin turned his sword and handed Shelby the handle. "Go ahead," he said. "Take it." Shelby gripped the sword a little uncertainly. Gavin continued to smile at her, as if waiting for her to do or say something. There was an awkward silence for a minute or two, and then he seemed to realize he was the teacher. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Right." He stepped to her left, and took her hand holding the sword. "So, sword-fighting is obviously up close and personal with whoever you're fighting with, but one thing to remember is to always give yourself enough room to swing your sword. If the opponent starts to get too close, take a step or two back."

"And if they do get too close, and you no room to move, then try to push them back," Mason added. Shelby filed the information in her head.

"So let's try to swing," Gavin suggested. "First, try swinging up and down." Shelby did as he said, and thrust his sword vertically. Gavin seemed to be watching her closely, and she swallowed a little.

"That was good," he mused. "Try horizontally." So Shelby arced the sword in the direction he instructed. Gavin smiled.

"Adding the arc was a good idea," he praised. Shelby wasn't sure how to respond, so she said nothing. "'t Well, I think maybe this isn't the right approach to helping you learn. We can focus on techniques later. But I'll just throw you into the array, and maybe you can learn good that way. How's tomorrow?" Shelby smiled at his impulsiveness.

"Sure," she said.

"Can I come?" Abigail asked. Gavin smiled at her warmly.

"Of course you can," he answered.

"I guess I'll come too," Mason said. He paused a second. "That is, if you'll let me." Gavin laughed.

"You'd come even if I told you not to!" Mason smiled, only because he knew it was true.

"Hey, Shelby," Abigail said turning to the older girl. "Let's go change into less formal clothes. We have a date with the archery range." Shelby laughed gently.

"Okay." Abigail turned back to the boys.

"See you later!" She turned to the castle and sped off. Shelby raised an eyebrow at Gavin and Mason.

"Busy, isn't she?"

"You have no idea," Mason said darkly. Shelby laughed a little again.

"I guess I'll see you later," she said.

"Bye," Gavin said.

"See you tomorrow," the prince said, and Shelby couldn't help her stomach from fluttering, which by the way, was very irritating. He smiled at her warmly, and she forced herself to walk away. She cursed under her breath as she walked back to the castle. _Tomorrow,_ she said to herself. _I'll see him tomorrow._

**Gah! I know this is late, but I have been SOOO busy this week. I'll work hard for you guys next week, okay? ...Don't kill me...**


	24. Chapter 24

As she had promised, Abigail dragged Shelby to the archery range. They changed into clothes that could get dirty, and they strapped on wrist guards. Much to both of the girls surprise, Ranger Gilan was at the range, shooting arrows like a madman.

"Hello, Ranger Gilan!" Abigail called out brightly. Gilan turned, and smiled once recognition dawned.

"Hello, girls!" he greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Great!" Abigail chirped. "We're here to practice!"

"So I guessed," Gilan said with a sideways smile. He turned to Shelby. "How about you?"

"I'm alright," Shelby said shortly. "I guess you have a break from work?" Gilan chuckled.

"Halt hasn't had anywhere to send me. Apparently, everywhere has been so calm that there's no need for us." The way that the ranger spoke gave Shelby the hint that he suspected more than what was on the surface.

"It's a sad day when Rangers aren't needed," Shelby said carefully. Gilan looked at the surrounding forest, as if expecting something to appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah, well," he said. "We'll see." Shelby couldn't help but look in the direction he was, to see if anything really was there, but of course, there wasn't. "Right," Gilan said after a moment's silence. "I should be heading home. Nice seeing you both." He nodded his head in respect and quietly walked away.

The girl's archery training went well. Their instructor taught them a few techniques, and the correct to stand, hold, and shoot the bow. Shelby was quite pleased with herself, having such an accuracy, she split one of her arrows down the middle. The teacher was equally impressed, and insisted that she had archery in her blood. Besides being slightly flustered, Shelby was happy. The princess wasn't such a bad shot herself, but it did take her awhile to get adjusted to the heavy draw-weight. By the end of the day, the instructor decided to give Shelby a bow of her own to practice in her spare time, a gift Shelby treasured. By the time the princess was worn out, the sun was setting, and both girls thought it best to go in for dinner. So they cleaned up, and changed back into their nicer cleaner clothes. For some reason, Shelby hadn't thought about the fact that Mason and Gavin would be at dinner. It just didn't occur to her. So, when her and Abigail walked into the dining hall, Shelby greeted Queen Cassandra and Horace, and then her heart fluttered like it usually did whenever she saw the prince, and had to swallow hard to say hello.

"Hey," Gavin greeted both of them, as servants placed dinner on the large table. "Was archery successful today?" Abigail nodded her head several times.

"Oh, yes." The princess looked at Shelby with some sort of awe. "Shelby is something of a prodigy." Shelby always felt uncomfortable with attention, especially in front of the royal family. However, she did her best to ignore how everyone was smiling at her, and instead sipped her soup quietly. After a long few moments of silence, everyone seemed to return to their dinner.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Everybody just finished their food, and went on their merry way. But as Abigail and Shelby were leaving to retire for the night, Gavin stopped them outside the dining hall door.

"Hey," he said as he slowed to a stop behind them. "Want to go horse-back riding tomorrow?" Abigail's face lit up.

"Sure!" she said. Gavin looked at Shelby as if asking silently for approval.

"If she's going, I guess that means I'm coming too." Gavin smiled a little, but then looked back at Abigail.

"Okay, how's ten o'clock sound?"

"Perfect," the princess said.

"Okay," Gavin said as he let out a breath. "See you then."

"Good night," Shelby told him, and the two girls turned back to go to their rooms.

The next morning, Shelby rose early to get ready to go horse-back riding. She put on her green riding dress and brown hood, something Scarlet had dropped off a few days previously, and braided her long blond hair, and then slung the bow the archery instructor had given her the previous day across her back. It took her half a hour at most to get ready, and it was only somewhere around nine. So, she decided to go check on Abigail. The princess was still sound asleep, a fact that didn't surprise Shelby in the least. The older girl had to hit the princess over the head with a pillow several times before she'd wake up.

"What is it?" Abigail had said, already alert. Shelby dropped the pillow behind her back.

"Get up," she said gently. "We have to meet Gavin at the stables in an hour. Realization dawned on Abigail.

"Oh, that's right," she said and tossed aside her large comforter. Abigail stretched for a moment, and then stood. "So, what should I wear?" Shelby stepped into the princess's closet and stared at the sea of dresses. She randomly pulled out a red one with a matching green cloak.

"Put this on," Shelby said, and threw the garments at the princess. She caught them after they hit her in the face.

"They look like Christmas," Abigail noted. Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Clever one, aren't you?" she said. Abigail smiled wryly at Shelby, and then disappeared behind her changing screen, and then reappeared a few moments later wearing her Christmas costume.

"I love your hair," she complimented, motioning towards Shelby's hair.

"Want me to do yours?" Shelby asked.

"Sure!" Abigail agreed, and kneeled by her mirror. Shelby towered over the small girl, and brushed out her tangled strawberry-blond hair with her fingers, and then expertly weaved the princess's hair in and out. When she finished, which took all of about a minute, she twisted it up, and pinned it in place.

"Oh, it's pretty!" Abigail exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," Shelby said with a smile. Abigail jumped up.

"Well, might as well go early, right?" she said, already heading for the door. Shelby shrugged, and followed the princess down the hall.

It took them well over ten minutes just to navigate their way through the intricate castle, and once they got outside, Gavin was already waiting for them.

"Hello!" Abigail greeted happily. Gavin looked up from brushing his horse and smiled at her.

"'Morning," he said. Shelby walked over to the stable doors and coaxed her and the princess's horse out of their pens. She tossed the saddle blankets over their backs, and then put the saddles in their place. She moved around to their faces, and put their reins in place, and tucked her bow and quiver under her horse's saddle blanket. She pulled them both out into the open.

"Ready?" Shelby asked.

"Just about," Gavin said, after finishing saddling up his own horse. "We have to wait for Mason." Shelby could have expected this, but the thing was, she didn't. "Ah, here he comes now." The prince walked down the stone stairs of the castle rubbing his green eyes.

"Morning, sleepy head," Gavin teased. Mason didn't even really look up. Abigail punched him on the shoulder.

"You kept us waiting," she teased.

"I like sleep," Mason mumbled.

"Good morning," Shelby said. Mason mumbled something unintelligible. The young teen couldn't but smile at his grogginess.

"So, let's get out of here before the sun comes up all the way," Gavin said.

As it turned out, there was a very large forest just south of the castle, and that's where Gavin decided to take them. As they rode together, they Abigail, Shelby and Gavin chatted while Mason woke up completely. The brisk morning air must have done something, because within a few minutes, Mason was up and ready for the day.

"So, I know I said we would practice sword-fighting today," Gavin said as they rode down a tightly packed earthy trail, "but I thought it would be nice to go for a short ride first."

"That's alright," Shelby said, and rubbed her horse's nose. "I love horse-back riding."

"Me too," Abigail said. Mason sort of shrugged.

"I like it, but I ride so much it isn't much of an event any more." Gavin nodded a little.

"I suppose." Shelby had to agree with them. They worked as knights...It only made sense. Abigail flickered her horse's reins to the left, and her horse turned it's head.

"I'm going to go this way," she announced.

"You can't very well go on your own," Mason reprimanded her. Abigail just rolled her eyes.

"No, Mason," she said delicately, as if speaking to a young child. "I'll take someone with me." Mason narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head in mock disgust. Gavin was too obviously hiding a smile.

"I'll go with you," he said with a shrug. Shelby shot Abigail a look, immediately suspicious, but the princess was trying her hardest not to look at Shelby. A hidden smile tugged at her lips. Shelby was praying that her hopelessly ridiculous crush wasn't as obvious as it seemed to Abigail. Then again, even if she didn't seem like it, the young princess had an uncanny ability to put coherent things together before anyone else could. Yes, Shelby thought to herself, that's it. Abigail hit her horse's ribs with her knee, and set off to their left with Gavin right behind her.

"I guess we could go this way," Mason said from behind her. Shelby shifted in her saddle to see what direction he was motioning at. He was pointing to the right, the opposite direction Abigail and Gavin were headed, who had, by the way, already disappeared behind the foliage. Shelby nodded once.

"Okay," she said simply, and turned her horse around. She set her horse's pace to a slow canter, and Mason rode up next to her.

As they rode in mostly silence, Shelby couldn't help but admire the beautiful forest. There seemed to be a path blazed just for them, under the tree canopies, with late morning sunlight shining through spaces between the trees. Small bushes grew along the trail, and brightly colored flowers blossomed, even in the crisp autumn air. Heather and lavender grew at the bases of trees, and by the bushes, and mixed together, an irresistible aroma clogged the air. Shelby was sniffing the air every few minutes, letting it flood her senses. Mason continued to ride next to her, smiling at her, unbeknownst to Shelby. The pair continued to ride for a few more silent moments until Shelby decided to make conversation.

"So," she began, "what's working as a knight like?" Mason glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, nothing too exciting usually," he said slowly. "Stuff like saving people's lives, working with the government, fighting wars. You know."

"So simple stuff," Shelby said, hiding an obnoxious smile. Mason raised one eyebrow at her.

"If you say so," he said. Shelby laughed softly.

"Only teasing," she said gently. "I'm sure you work hard."

"Depends on the day," Mason said. "Some days hold more work than others. Then there's times like this where there isn't anything to do. There are small fiefs that have some domestic problems, but that's for the deployed knights assigned to that fief. And if it's anything too major, there's always the Rangers." Mason smiled lightly. "They tend to make work easy for us in that case."

"I hear they're handy to have around," Shelby said. Mason looked at her.

"Indeed," he agreed. "What's it like following my sister around all day?" Shelby sighed heavily.

"It isn't hard, but it sure is tiring," she replied, much to Mason's amusement.

"She's very busy," he said. Shelby snorted.

"That's the truth." Mason smiled at her. She looked at him warily, but smiled a little. Out of things to say, Shelby looked away.

"You know, Mom and Dad have a lot off their shoulders with you around," Mason added after a few minutes. Shelby bowed slightly from her saddle.

"I'm glad I could be of service," she said, and then added seriously, "I really don't mind, though, honestly. I can't imagine still living back in our cabin in Redmont."

"Do you miss your family?" Mason asked her. Shelby shrugged half-heartedly.

"I do miss my parents, but that wouldn't be healed even if I still lived with them. I don't mean to sound bitter, but they are never home, and when they are, they never stop talking about work. It just never goes away." Mason nodded absently.

"I know how that is," he said seriously. "My parents' job is their way of life." He shrugged helplessly. "I can't change that. And honestly, I don't want them to. They're great parents the way they are." In full honesty, Shelby felt a little guilty, sounding like she was hosting a pity-party for herself. She didn't mean it to accuse her parents, and Mason didn't look at it that way, but Shelby also failed to think of her dilemma in Mason or Abigail's view. Their parents were there all the day, but they were forced to be so involved in their work that they probably never spent time with their lovely kids. Yet, neither of them complained. Shelby thought she could learn something from them.

"And besides," Shelby said. "I have a nice family of friends here." Mason looked at her again.

"I'm glad you think that way. We accepted you as part of the family the moment you arrived." Shelby wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed of flattered, so she just smiled.

"I'm glad," she muttered.

They rode for several more minutes, maybe even an hour. Mason and Shelby continued to talk about politics, and the townspeople, and other chitchat while they rode along. Eventually, Mason patted his horse's neck and said,

"I think we should head back for lunch." Shelby nodded.

"We should got find Abigail and Gavin." And then as if on cue, Gavin appeared from behind a wall of trees.

"Hey guys," he called cheerfully, and then his smile faded a little as he looked around. "Where's Abigail?" Shelby frowned slightly.

"I thought she was with you," she said. Gavin nodded a few times thoughtfully.

"She was, but then she said she was off to go find you guys. I lost her a few minutes ago." Shelby let out a heavy sigh.

"I suppose I'll go find her."

"We'll go too," Mason said.

"We should split up," Gavin added, and the other two nodded their head in agreement. Shelby stopped to listen. She heard a stream somewhere in the near distance.

"I'll head upstream," she said. "Maybe she stopped somewhere." She kneed her horse's side, and he headed off.

"Be careful," Mason said. Shelby nodded once, and her horse shot off.

In hindsight, Shelby wished she had asked them in what direction the boys would be heading in case she needed to find them later. But she didn't think to ask them before she went looking for Abigail, and she didn't feel like turning around once she got a few miles away. She rode for several more miles upstream until she decided to take a drink from the flowing water. It seemed to be moving fast enough for it to be safe, so she sipped it carefully. She was about to rise up from the ground when something caught her eye. A small bright red piece of cloth was snagged on a low branch of a bush. She plucked it off, and studied it carefully. If she remembered correctly, the shade matched the color of Abigail's dress. Shelby pulse raced a little quicker, and she hopped back on her horse and urged him into a run. She raced along the stream for another mile or two before she ran into an area where the stream poured out into a considerably large lake. Shelby looked careful at the banks of the water for any sign of Abigail. A shape appeared in the trees behind the lake, and the leaves rustled slightly. Shelby quickly pulled her bow and quiver out, and strung the bow. She readied an arrow in the string and pointed it in the direction of the blur. At the far end of the lake a tall figure appeared from the florescence. Shelby squinted to see who it was, but couldn't make out any features. She took a step forward, and then noticed he as carrying a figure over his shoulder, and with a chill, realized it was Abigail. Horror hit Shelby when she realized he was readying to dump her in the lake. She wondered why Abigail wasn't struggling, but then realized she must have been knocked out already. Fury and rage burned through Shelby, and she pulled back on her bow's string, aimed at the man's head, and released the arrow. Unfortunately, it missed, and slammed into the tree an inch away from his head, and he didn't seem fazed, Shelby cursed under breath, and started to reload when an arrow shot past her own head, and glazed the right side of cheek. She didn't even have time for the pain to register before she had already reloaded her bow, and searched the area frantically from where the arrow came from. Another man came crashing from the trees, bow at his side. Gratefully, Shelby was quicker than him, and her arrow was in his stomach before he had time to load his own bow. Shelby didn't even have to time to let it sink in that she had just killed a man before she raced off closer to the man holding Abigail. When Shelby was still meters away, the man threw the still unconscious princess into the lake, and she sunk like a rock. Finally close enough to shoot accurately, Shelby pulled back on the string again, and this time, shot the man in the head. He fell over dead before he had time to make a noise. As soon as Shelby took note of his limp body sprawled on the ground, she threw her bow on the ground, and dived into the lake.

Shelby hadn't thought of how cold the lake might be. The moment of impact as she hit the water might as well have been a kick in the face. Another thing she hadn't thought of was how dark under the water was, and also hoe deep it was. Under the surface, it was not as shallow as it looked. But Shelby kicked her feet rapidly in the direction she assumed Abigail was in. A few moments being under the water, Shelby caught sight of Abigail's bright red dress, and her flowing blond hair, slowly sinking farther into the water. She propelled herself farther, and pulled the girl up by the arm. The princess seemed a lot heavier than Shelby would have thought. But in any case, Shelby pushed herself up farther and farther, and as soon as she thought she could see the surface, something hindered Shelby from pulling the princess. Shelby pulled hard on the princess's arm, but she wouldn't budge. She frowned and tried to look at what the problem was. She was starting to lose air, so she quickly looked at the princess's feet. A root had taken hold of Abigail's left foot, holding her back. Shelby almost let out a sound of exasperation, until she decided that wouldn't be a good idea, being underwater and all. She tried desperately to free Abigail's foot from the root, but it wouldn't release her for anything. Just when Shelby thought she couldn't hold her breath any longer, and she pulled Abigail's foot one last time, the root released its grip on the princess's foot. No longer feeling any resistance, Shelby tried to pull up again, but her strength was diminished, and she could no longer breath. Just before losing consciousness, she felt a strong arm pull her upward, onto the bank of the lake, and then she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Shelby woke up in her warm bed at the castle. The room was brightly lit, even though the curtains were pulled over the windows, making her guess that it was late morning. _How did I get here?_ Shelby asked herself. _Last thing I remember..._That was the thing. Shelby didn't remember anything. She remembered going horse-back riding, and having a good time talking to Mason, and then Gavin saying Abigail was missing...It all came back to Shelby in a rush, and was heavy on her shoulders. _Abigail._ Shelby tossed of her comforter, and stood quickly. She barely even noticed that she was wearing a black dress and grey cloak she didn't remember owning. Without even putting shoes on, Shelby was out the door in an instant.

Unsure of where to go, Shelby walked down several flights of stairs to reach the dining hall, knowing someone was bound to be there eventually. When she pushed open the heavy doors, she found Cassandra and Horace discussing something serious with a man across the table. They all three looked up as Shelby barged in.

"Shelby," Horace said as he stood, obviously reassured.

"Come sit," the queen invited, sounding reassured as well. "Please." So Shelby walked up to the table cautiously and sat in the seat facing the door at the other end of the table. When no one said anything for several moments, Shelby spoke up.

"Where's Abigail?" she asked slowly. Horace and the other man exchanged looks. The stranger spoke first.

"She is still unconscious," he said wisely.

"Still?" Shelby asked, her throat suddenly dry.

"Yes," the man continued. "I'm afraid she has suffered some pretty serious head damage, and there is some liquid in her lungs. Along with yourself, she has been unconscious for at least a full day."

"A whole day?" Shelby echoed. The man nodded solemnly.

"At this point, we're very worried about her health, as I was just explaining," the man said, facing the queen and Horace again. Even though she knew it was against any sort of protocol that existed, Shelby drew her feet up onto her chair and rested her head on her knees.

"Shelby," Cassandra began gently, "I hope you know that we do not blame you in the least. Your attempt to save her almost cost you your own life, and if you hadn't tried, our daughter would be at the bottom of that lake." Shelby swallowed hard, trying to keep her tears from spilling over.

"She'll be okay, right?" she asked, her voice muffled. Silence. The stranger, who Shelby had finally labeled as a healer spoke again after a pause.

"We hope she will make a full recovery, but at this time it's hard to tell." Even thought they remained calm for the moment, Horace and Cassandra were grief-stricken, and holding back their tears with some difficulty. Shelby, on the other hand, wasn't even trying. Tears streamed freely down her flushed cheeks, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She felt as though she had let Abigail and her family down. The one task given to her, one simple task, she felt she had failed them of. Shelby knew the princess was very fond of her, but what she didn't know, was that Shelby was very grateful to have such a friend. Abigail had been the only semi-long lasting friend she'd ever had, (which was a little depressing, hence she had only known the girl a little over two months), but even the thought of Abigail not making it was too much for the still young girl. A servant came in the room holding a mug of coffee, and placed it in front of Shelby. On any other occasion, the young girl was very fond of the drink, but that day held too much emotion for even coffee to brighten her mood. The four people sat in the room in silence for several minutes. The sweet-smelling aroma of coffee was eventually over-bearing for Shelby, and she reluctantly took a few sips. As she had expected, the drink was excellent, and it warmed her to her toes. She hadn't really noticed, but her head was pounding, and she was shivering slightly. Every few minutes, Shelby would cough violently, or sneeze, making her head rattle.

"Seems as if you have contracted a fever, young one," the doctor said thoughtfully. "I thought your forehead seemed a little warm this morning." Shelby sighed. Just what she needed. To be sick as well. She already felt bad emotionally, feeling physically weak did nothing to mend her spirits. The time passed very quickly as Shelby just sat in her chair. Eventually, the doctor decided to go check on Abigail, and the queen and Horace remained in their seats, warily watching Shelby with a considerable amount of concern. Shelby only barely took note of what Cassandra said when she spoke to her.

"Your parents heard of the past day's events, and they left Redmont immediately to come check on you. We are expecting them any moment." _Good, _Shelby thought to herself, _They get to see what a weakling I am. _Her spirits sank, and her shoulders drooped, feeling like the queen's last statement was the final insult. Several more minutes passed in eery silence until finally, the dining hall's large wooden doors were pushed open, and Shelby's parents filed into the room.

"Shelby," Alyss whispered, and collected her daughter in her arms, hugging her close to her chest. She stroked her daughter's loose blond curls. Shelby remained in her seat, but leaned heavily on her mother's shoulder, tears returning to her eyes. After several moments, Alyss released Shelby and held her at a distance, studying her eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly. Shelby nodded absently several times. Will stood over Shelby and looked at her. Shelby's tears were starting to sting her eyes, and she could have sworn that her father's eyes were misty as well. He smiled weakly at her, and then wrapped his arms around her. Shelby clutched at his strong arms, and rested on him. Will cradled his daughter for a few minutes, and then finally released her. Horace and Cassandra stood up to greet the Treatys, once they had been reassured Shelby was okay. Cassandra embraced Alyss briefly, and Horace and Will shook hands. After a minute's pause, Cassandra said slowly,

"We owe your daughter a lot. She saved Abigail's life." Shelby tried to mumble that they didn't know if she'd make it, but it only came out as a half-hearted croak. She swallowed.

"It's my job," Shelby said weakly. Cassandra nodded solemnly.

"Indeed, but you have done it well. And we are grateful," she added. Shelby sat back in her chair. Her mother was still stroking her hair gently, and the young teenager started to sway tiredly.

"Perhaps we should let Shelby get some rest," Horace said. "Sleep is a good remedy for a list of things." The other three adults nodded.

"Shelby, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask," Cassandra said, and then turned to her parents. "We'll be talking in the courtroom." After a few moments hesitating, they decided Shelby wasn't going to answer, so they filed out of the room. After they were gone, Shelby just stared at her now cold coffee. She wondered if the doctor had found any improvement in Abigail. She didn't want to think of the alternative. Without warning, the large wooden doors opened abruptly again. This time, Shelby looked up warily. Mason and Gavin stood in the doorway.

"Shelby," Gavin said, clearly relieved. "How are you?" Shelby shrugged, since she didn't trust herself to say anything. Gavin walked over to her and hugged her shoulders, making an attempt to make her feel better. Shelby squeezed his hand, and smiled up at him.

"Have you got to check on Abigail?" she asked him. Gavin shook his head ruefully.

"I wish," he said, the strain obvious in his voice. Shelby just then noticed that Mason was still standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Mason," Shelby said steadily.

"What was that?" he immediately asked icily. Gavin and Shelby exchanged looks.

"What do you-" Shelby started to ask.

"At the lake!" Mason interrupted."Why didn't you wait for us to get there? Now Abigail's unstable!" Shelby had an easy-going nature, and she rarely got upset, but something about his tone that hinted that Abigail's illness was somehow her fault rubbed her the wrong way. She stood from her chair.

"Waited for you to get there?" she repeated in exasperation. "She would have been dead by the time you two reached the lake!"

"Guys..." Gavin tried to intervene.

"It's my job to watch over her!" Shelby continued anyway.

"Well you didn't do a very good job," Mason said. Even though his voice was low, his tone stung like a whip. Shelby ground her teeth, restraining herself from saying anything else. Just then, the doctor appeared behind Mason.

"I beg your pardon," he said, "but Abigail is awake." He looked at Shelby. "And she's asking for you."

With such an excuse, Shelby hurried out of the room to go searching for the princess, wiping away her tears that had made a reappearance. She found Abigail in her quarters, which was only logical of course. When Shelby stood in the door-way, silently asking for admittance, Abigail smiled tiredly at her, and motioned for her friend to come in. Shelby slowly approached the princess resting in her bed, and kneeled on the floor next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Shelby asked gently, absently running her hands through the princess's hair.

"Awesome," Abigail replied weakly, and let a racking cough escape. Shelby smiled a little.

"You'll be alright," Shelby reassured her. After a moment's pause, she continued. "What did you call me for?" Abigail studied her warily for a few seconds, her blue eyes scrutinizing the older girl's features.

"I wanted to thank you, of course." Shelby let out a sigh.

"Abigail, you asked me to come live with you and your family in the castle just so I could look after you.; I think the thank goes unsaid." Abigail continued to look at her steadily.

"I know," the princess said. "But I wanted to tell you anyway." Shelby looked at Abigail. The girl she knew never really seemed to be serious about anything, and any moment, Shelby expected her to start laughing, and joke around about the unfortunate events that had recently taken place. But she never did.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering how I know all this. I was unconscious after all." It hadn't really dawned on Shelby, but now that Abigail mentioned it, she was curious. She nodded , motioning her to carry on. "The doctor told me everything," Abigail explained. Shelby nodded absently, then looked back at the younger girl.

"Who pulled me out of the water?" she asked, although she was sure she knew already.

"Mason," Abigail replied, confirming Shelby's suspicions. She instantly looked at the ground. Abigail frowned. "What's the matter?" Shelby continued to look at the ground.

"He sort of snapped at me earlier...and I snapped back." Abigail turned her head to one side as well as she could from laying down.

"How strange," she mused. "I've never seen him mad."

"Well, he certainly was today," Shelby said. "I think it's because I didn't do my job well enough." Abigail put a hand on Shelby's.

"You did your job just fine. Maybe he was angry because he wasn't there fast enough. Maybe he was looking for someone to vent to." Shelby sighed.

"Maybe you're right." Abigail narrowed her eyes at Shelby.

"You know," she said. "I think that's his cloak." Shelby looked at the cloak she was wearing, knowing that it wasn't hers.

"I knew it wasn't mine," she mumbled. "Maybe I should bring it back to him." Abigail nodded.

"Go ahead," she said. "I'll be alright." Shelby stood from her place on the ground.

"Take care," she said. "I'll be back soon."


	26. Chapter 26

After getting direction as to where Mason's room was, since Shelby had never seen it, she went straight there after she left Abigail. The girl was a little nervous leaving the princess there alone, but as she was leaving, Gavin showed up, and she was much more comfortable knowing that Gavin was there. Gavin also nodded consent after Shelby told him she was going to go apologize to Mason.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," he had said. "Even though you're not the one at fault." So, eventually, after walking up a few more flights of stairs and down several halls, Shelby found the prince's room. She hesitated a moment or two out in the hall gathering her bearings, and the knocked on the door gently. She was afraid he wouldn't hear, but Mason's voice called out from in his room for her to come in. Shelby took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Mason was sitting at a desk in his room, frowning over a paper, and looking a lot like his mother.

"Mason?" Shelby said quietly. The prince turned at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Shelby?" he said, and stood slowly. "What are you doing here?" His tone was back to his normal, gentle nature. Shelby shifted back and forth on her feet.

"I, um, came to apologize." Mason's expression softened. "For, you know, yelling at you." The prince actually smiled a little bit.

"I started it," he said.

"I know," Shelby said, her eyes squeezed shut. "But I yelled back. I'm sorry," she added hastily. Mason walked across the room leisurely, and took her hands.

"It's alright," he said softly. "Don't worry about it." Shelby found it hard to look him in the eye. He touched her chin. "Hey," he said after a pause. "Smile." So Shelby tried. Mason loved working with Shelby. She was very responsible, and mature, and knew how to take care of herself without relying heavily on others, but was also gentle, and knew how to work with people with touchy personalities. Shelby was beautiful inside and out, the prince thought. Especially when she smiled. Shelby untied the cloak around her shoulders and returned to Mason.

"Thanks," she said simply. Mason smiled at her.

"You're welcome," he replied, with a short nod of his head. Shelby tapped her foot once or twice. Then she turned to leave. "Wait," Mason said. Shelby turned on her heel again, raising a questioning eyebrow. "You didn't give me the chance to apologize." Shelby crossed her arms.

"Well, go on," she said in mock short-temperedness. Mason smiled, as if amused by her emotion.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he sniffed. Shelby smiled a little.

"That's alright," she said. She turned to leave again, but as she reached the door, she paused again. "Do I have permission to leave?" she asked obnoxiously. Mason smiled at her genuinely.

"Yes," he said. Shelby bowed in teasing sarcasm, and then turned ad headed back up the hall.

Shelby decided it was probably best if she went back to tend Abigail. The princess might be sleeping again, but Shelby knew Abigail might want to get up and walk around like she always did, but it was probably not good for her health to be up already. So, Shelby went back to the princess's quarters to find Gavin still sitting in a chair next to Abigail's bed. She was asleep, as Shelby had presumed.

"Shelby," Gavin greeted formally.

"How is she?" Shelby asked. Gavin shrugged.

"She fell asleep a few minutes after you left. She seems to be sleeping soundly enough." He brushed a piece of Abigail's golden hair out of her face. "And her temperature has gone down." Shelby nodded tiredly. Gavin studied her. "I think you should go back to sleep, too, Shelby. You shouldn't be up and around yet, either." Shelby wanted very badly to go back to sleep, but she wouldn't feel comfortable leaving the princess. As if reading her mind, Gavin continued. "I'll look after her, don't worry," he said. "I'll make sure she doesn't try to get up or anything." After a moment, Shelby sighed. She was tired and exhausted, and she knew she wasn't going to convince Gavin otherwise, so she took his advice.

"Okay," she gave in eventually. "Just watch over her."

"I will," Gavin said. "Get some rest." So Shelby walked slowly back to her room, and passed out on her comfortable bed.

"Shelby," a soft voice said in her ear. Shelby's eyes fluttered a little, and then opened. A young maidservant was hovering over her. "Sorry to wake you," she apologized. "But the Queen would like to speak with you." Shelby rubbed her eyes, expecting this. She got up, and combed out her now loose hair with her fingers, trying to look the slightest bit presentable.

"Alright," she said. "Where is she?"

"The courtroom," the maid said. Then with a slight bow, the girl exited the room. Shelby cracked her knuckles and looked around her dim-lit room before leaving to have an audience with the queen.

Unlike the other times the queen had requested to speak with Shelby, Cassandra wasn't frowning over papers of files. Instead, her hands were crossed over each other, and she stared, unyielding at the door. As Shelby drew closer to the massive desk, the young girl took notice of Cassandra's concentrated knit eyebrows. Shelby also noticed that no one else was in the room, a rare occasion indeed. Shelby bowed politely before sitting in the small chair at the case of the large wooden desk.

"Hello, Shelby," the queen said, her authoritative voice echoing in the almost empty halls. Shelby simply nodded in reply. After a thoughtful silence, Cassandra continued. "I have called you to describe details of the alleged attack." Alleged? Shelby was almost shot! It was _alleged._ Before Shelby had time to get angry, she realized that the queen was only being diplomatic, and that it was her job not to believe everything she heard. Cassandra noticed the girl's silence, and pressed on. "Who else was at the scene?" Shelby noticed how the queen poised herself at the edge of her chair as if awaiting bad news. Shelby took a deep breath.

"The man who held Abigail was tall," she explained. "He had dark hair. I didn't really see much of his face; I shot him from far off." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember all the details. "The second man, the one who shot at me; he was shorter. A little more round. He also had dark hair." Cassandra rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"It doesn't sound like any wanted criminals," she said eventually. "Perhaps it was just some citizen who doesn't agree with the government." The queen herself said this, but Shelby didn't believe, and she knew Cassandra didn't either. But Shelby couldn't blame her. Peace had made itself known for the past few weeks, and Cassandra wasn't ready for any sort of violence again.

"Yes," Shelby said steely. "That must be it." Cassandra could sense the girl's doubt, and with good reason.

"Very well," the queen said. "If you see anything suspicious, don't hesitate to tell me, Horace, Mason, or anyone else you can trust." She looked warily around the cold courtroom, as if expecting someone to jump out of the shadows. "I don't like the way this happened. I sense something rising." Shelby silently agreed. Things were definitely more than they seemed. Then again, they always were, so it came as no surprise to either of them. "Well, Shelby, I do believe it's time for lunch. I won't make you come to the dining hall; I will have someone bring you something." Cassandra stepped away from her desk, down the steps of the raised dais, and over to Shelby. She placed a small hand on the young teen's shoulder. "Thank you for your help," she said genuinely. "I appreciate all your hard work lately. I hope that you will recover soon." She gave Shelby a warm smile. "Get some rest." Shelby nodded.

"I'll try," she promised.

As the queen said she would, she had some servants send Shelby lunch in her room. Shelby was glad they sent it when they did; if it had been only minutes later, she would have been out again. The maid from before brought in a silver tray that comprised a savory-smelling soup, a tall glass of water, and a doughy bread. Shelby tried her best not to inhale it all, but the soup put her in higher spirits, and the bread was just how she liked it, slowing melting in her mouth. As she ate her lunch, Shelby stared into the blazing fire place. The flames danced around in the pit, giving off a hearty heat. For that, she was grateful, as she was very aware of the coldness the coming winter was bringing. Being sick certainly wasn't helping her temperature, but she tried not to notice too much. Shelby drained the rest of the soup's broth, and gulped down the water. She placed the silver tray on the bedside table and crawled under the warm covers again. She didn't expect sleep to come, but that was alright. She continued to stare at the mesmerizing flames, thinking about her life. Shelby knew it was a rather ridiculous thing to think about, being only fifteen, but she felt she had seen a lot over the past few months. She got herself in a dangerous business, working for the government, but she didn't regret it in the least. Abigail was a good friend to her, and she hoped and prayed that the princess would be well soon. Mason and Gavin were good friends to her as well, and she made a mental note to remind Gavin to give her sword-fighting lessons. But something was nagging in the back of Shelby's mind as she lay there. What had happened back at the lake was haunting her. She didn't really focus much on who the people were, and she didn't care, either. But she did worry about what they did. The leader of the last group of rioters had been captured, to she thought. They had got news that her father and Halt himself had caught him, so there was no doubt that a man was caught, but Shelby was rather concerned with the alternative. That they caught a fraud. Shelby swallowed and forced herself to think of something else. It was possible, and maybe even probable, that it was just some random outsider who didn't agree with the government. Even if there was still some remaining people left in the terrorist groups, it wasn't like it would keep happening. The main leader had been contained, Shelby convinced herself. She gnawed on her comforter, turning ideas around in her head. Her head started to get dizzy, and she blamed it on her fever. Even though she didn't expect it, sleepiness and dreams over took her in a matter of minutes.

She woke up at what she guessed to be six o'clock in the evening. Shelby was aroused from her sleep by the sound of a light tap at the door. Normally, people wouldn't wake to the near-silent sound, but Shelby was a very light sleeper. It was both a blessing and a curse. She could wake up to the slightest trouble, but the sound of anyone moving around at night woke her. In any case, she sat up a little groggily. After sleeping at such odd times during the day, Shelby was beginning to become disoriented. Her body was telling her it was morning, when the sun was clearly setting. She teetered over to the heavy door, and pulled open with some effort. In front of her stood Mason. As etiquette demanded, Shelby stumbled over herself to bow politely. When she regained her posture, Mason wore a slightly amused smile.

"You know you don't have to do that," he mentioned when she was stood straight.

"It's polite," Shelby mumbled. Mason snorted.

"Not to me. I hate formalities."

"Well you'll have to get used to it," Shelby said. "You'll be king someday." Mason sighed, as if the fact put weight on his shoulders.

"I know," he said eventually. Shelby stretched.

"So what are you doing here, anyway?" Mason let that smile creep up again.

"Dinner," he said simply.

"What about it?" Shelby said bluntly. Mason laughed a little too quickly, leaving her with the impression he was nervous. She tilted her head to one side.

"My parents are both busy the evening and won't be coming to dinner in the dining hall," Mason explained. "And I thought we should go somewhere."Shelby frowned.

"What about Abigail?"

"Gavin," Mason continued. "He said he'd keep her out of trouble." The tip of Shelby's mouth threatened to become a smile.

"Okay," she said shortly. She stepped into the hall and shut the door behind her. "Where should we go?"

"I was thinking Jenny's restaurant," Mason replied. Shelby nodded once.

"Sounds good," she said. They both started walking down the hall that Shelby alone occupied. Usually, it was overly quiet, since Shelby made virtually no noise moving around, but with Mason walking around, enough noise was circulated to sound like a whole army. Shelby took note of the fact as they walked around the marble floors, smiling beside herself. As the two passed a large window, Shelby noticed the brilliant setting sun.

"When it's not cloudy here, it's rather beautiful," she noted.

"Yes it is," Mason said carefully, though Shelby got the hint he was talking about more than the sunset. She flushed a little. Walking so close to the prince, she could detect the quiet authority in his green eyes, and notice he smelled of cinnamon. It was a strange thing to notice, yes, but she did notice.

For being the closest restaurant to the castle, Jenny's Inn/Cafe seemed to take forever to get to while they were walking in silence. However, they finally reached the restaurant, and Mason held the door open to let Shelby pass. She stepped into the cafe to be greeted by the sweet-smelling warmness that seemed to be omnipresent in Jenny's restaurant. Just as Mason let the door close behind him, Jenny herself stepped out of the kitchen. She spotted the prince and Shelby instantly.

"Hello!" she greeted with a wide smile. "Welcome!" She ushered them to a table a little set apart from the others. "I'll be right back to let you order." She disappeared behind the counter again. Mason and Shelby exchanged amused glances. Jenny was so bubbly, it was almost comical. As Shelby awaited Jenny's return, she noticed the nervous fluttering in her stomach. She wished it would go away, but of course, it didn't heed her. Shelby bit her lip and forced herself to think of good things. For heaven's sake, she thought, I'm eating dinner with Mason. That made her smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Jenny returned from the kitchen not ten minutes later, wearing a brilliant smile.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I'll have my usual!" Mason said, which Jenny nodded to. Shelby had no idea what the usual was, but Jenny seemed to, and she supposed that was all that mattered.

"What about you?" Jenny asked her.

"Do you have anything special today?" Shelby asked. Jenny nodded earnestly.

"I just pulled some lamb from over the fire. We pair that with roasted potatoes and carrots as a meal." Shelby's stomach rumbled. She smiled.

"I'll have that," she said. Jenny nodded again.

"Be back soon!" She disappeared into the kitchen.

"Full of life, isn't she?" Mason noted with a smile.

"Absolutely," Shelby agreed, returning his gesture. For a moment, they just smiled at each other, and then Shelby looked away. Usually, she could outstare someone, but this time, she just felt her face flush, and hurried to find something else to focus on. The next few minutes passed in a semi-awkward silence. Jenny emerged from behind the counter, holding a tray piled with food. She put a plate filled with pork, green beans, and corn in front of Mason, and then Shelby's order in front of her. She disappeared and reappeared momentarily, carrying two cups of water, which she placed in front of the two teenagers. She smiled at them.

"If you need anything else, I'll be in the kitchen!" And with that, she went into the kitchen to continue working. Shelby's stomach rumbled again in anticipation. She had eaten before she fell asleep again, but her stomach was empty still. She picked up her fork, slowly poking at her food. Eventually, Mason joined her, and they ate silently for a few minutes. Shelby found herself noticing small details in the room around her. The dancing shadows on the wall that the fire in the fireplace created, the quiet voices of the few straggling customers, and the clanking of dishes being stacked and put away. But also, of course, she took notice of Mason. His dark blonde hair seemed to be perpetually wind-blown. He was staring out into the distance, and Shelby was wondering what he was thinking. She caught herself counting the colors in his eyes. They were green, yes, but they had spots of blue, and even some brown. She shook her head and forced herself to continue eating. She hoped she wasn't staring or too long, even though, unbeknownst to her, Mason was thinking afraid of the same thing. He tried to steal glances at her every once and while when she wasn't looking. He thought it was cute how she put her hair behind her ears every few seconds, and nervously shifted positions in her chair. Her grey eyes sparkled in the firelight, and something about the expression she wore made his heart soften. He knew as the future ruler of the kingdom, he had to appear to all of his subjects as determined and able. But whenever he was around Shelby, he felt like he could be himself. That is to say, relaxed and friendly, not stiff and formal. He smiled a little to himself. Shelby frowned.

"What is it?" she asked. Mason still smiled, but he shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said. He shifted in his chair, trying to find a way to spark a conversation. Shelby brushed hair out of her face again. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again, as if she had something to say, but was afraid to.

"What is it?" Mason asked eventually. Shelby sighed.

"It's just...what happened at the lake the other day..." She say forward. "I think something else is going on that we don't know about. I think it's more than it seems." Mason pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"It probably is," he agreed, and caught her eye. "But don't worry about it, okay? We have all the protection in the world. Trust me, I don't like leaving things to the rangers, or knights, or even my parents sometimes. But we have trust that they'll do their job." He took her hand. "Don't worry." Something in his tone made Shelby want to believe him. How could he be so confident? She supposed his confidence and perseverance would make a good ruler, but Shelby just couldn't forget about it like he seemed to. Mason squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she finally smiled. They finished their dinners in silence. After a few moments, Mason tried again to make conversation.

"How are you liking castle life?" he asked Shelby. She smiled gratefully.

"It's wonderful. I do miss my climbing trees back home," she said wistfully. "But everything here is so different, and I like change." Mason nodded absently.

"I like living in the castle, too. I have been very blessed. But, it is easy for me to get bored of my surroundings. I like to move around. I guess that's why I enjoy being a knight so much. I'm lucky my parents send me places all over Araluen. Some people are stuck to stay in Castle Araluen as guards forever." He clicked his tongue. "I would hate that."

"Well," Shelby said, "I'm sure there are some people that prefer to stay where they are. Just like we like to move around, maybe don't like changes." Mason lifted his chin thoughtfully.

"Abigail is that way," he noted. Shelby nodded a couple of times.

"Doesn't surprise me," she said. "Abigail does seem like that kind of person."

"Abigail likes castle life," Mason said. "She has always had the personality of a princess. If she was forced to be in conditions that weren't very glamorous, she would adapt. But it would take awhile." Shelby silently agreed. Abigail was a sweet girl, but she just lacked the leadership abilities Mason possessed. She didn't have the patience to hear people out, or think before she acted. Jenny reappeared at their table, topping off their water, and clearing their now empty plates.

"Do you want anything else?"she asked. Mason and Shelby both vehemently shook their heads.

"I think we're good," Mason laughed. Jenny beamed at them.

"Alright, then," she said.

"Thank you," Shelby said gratefully. "It was delicious." Jenny smiled at the young girl.

"My pleasure," she said brightly. She went back to the kitchen. Shelby breathed in and out deeply.

"So I guess we're going back to the castle?" she asked. Mason shook his head.

"I was going to take you star-watching," he said. "I'm going to take you to my favorite place."

After they paid Jenny for dinner, the two teenagers walked back up to the castle. Mason led Shelby by the hand to the garden that she was so fond of. Several paces away from Abigail's large willow tree, there was a large hill, separated from all other plants or trees, revealing the veil of stars shrouding the brisk fall night. Mason and Shelby laid on the hill, staring up.

"Makes you feel insignificant," Mason said out of the blue after a long few minutes of silence. He nodded at the sky. "The stars do." Shelby nodded.

"Very small," she agreed. For some odd reason, it was amazing to Shelby how down to earth the prince was. Being a prince and all, he had as many excuses he could want to have a big head, or be snooty or arrogant. But he wasn't– and Shelby was glad. "This is a nice spot for star-watching, your highness." Shelby said eventually. Mason looked at her.

"You don't have to call me that," he said dismissively. Shelby still faced the sky, so he couldn't see her smiling.

"I know," she said. "But I know it annoys you." Mason raised one eyebrow, but she didn't notice.

"So you're just being facetious," he said. Shelby laughed.

"Pretty much," she agreed. Mason rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

They sat outside on the hill together for several minutes, an hour even. But still a little sick, the cold air was making Shelby shiver. She sneezed. Mason turned back to her.

"You okay?" he asked. Shelby shrugged slightly. "I think we should get you back inside." Shelby didn't complain too much. After sleeping so much the past few days, she was surprised at how tired she was. Of course, it was probably since she was still sick. Mason stood from his place on the grass, and brushed himself off. He offered Shelby his hand, and pulled her up. He studied her for a second, and then picked grass out of her hair.

"Thanks," she said. He nodded at her, and they back-tracked towards the castle. To Shelby, the temperature seemed to drop several degrees just in the few minutes they walked, and she was shivering violently before they reached the outer gates of the garden. Mason couldn't help but notice.

"Cold?" he asked. Shelby nodded a little sheepishly. The prince wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close to his chest. Heat rose to Shelby's face, but she didn't protest. As they walked into the castle, she rested her head on Mason's shoulder. Him being a good head taller than her, she could do that. His warm breath tickled her neck, but she remained still. To them both, it seemed to soon when they reached Shelby's room, and they had to say good night. Mason squeezed her hand.

"Good night," Shelby whispered.

"Sleep well," the prince wished her, and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. And with that, he walked off. Shelby walked in to her bedroom and curled up in a ball on her bed. She even change out of her dress before she fell right to sleep.

**So, yeah. Sorry if this chapter is sort of lame, or whatever. I've been sick. For some reason, I'm really hyper when I'm sick. **

**SammyDanni: I will try my hardest to put in a character with that name. Thanks for your input. :)**

**See you next week. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Heya. :) **

"Shelby!" someone shouted in her ear. Shelby's eyes shot open. The princess hovered over her, hands on her hips. Shelby wondered why she had heard the girl come in, with as much noise as she made. Abigail grinned down at her. "Good morning, sleepy head," she said. Shelby rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Ten o'clock," Abigail replied promptly.

"Ugh," Shelby groaned and sat up. She stared at the princess for awhile. "You're better," she said, slightly surprised. Abigail bounced back and forth and the balls of her feet, wearing a smile.

"Much," she agreed. "And I'm glad. Staying is bed is awful, you know?" Shelby agreed that it was. "So Gavin told me that he would teach you sword-fighting tomorrow. He wanted to give you time to be totally better." Shelby nodded.

"I still get cold easy. Also, I have a nasty cough." As if to prove her point, she let out a racking cough. Abigail nodded.

"Me too," she said sympathetically.

"Did Gavin take good care of you while I was gone?" She could have sworn the princess blushed.

"Yes," she said steadily. "He's very kind to me," she added. Shelby smiled at her. Abigail studied her. "What about you?" she asked. "Did Mason take care of you?" Shelby fought to keep herself from blushing.

"Yes," she said. "We went to dinner yesterday." Abigail raised an amused eyebrow, but Shelby tried her hardest to ignore the gesture. She cleared her throat. "So what do you want to do today?" Abigail sighed and sat on Shelby's bed.

"I was thinking we should do something around the castle town. Maybe go visit the orphans." Shelby frowned.

"Huh?" she asked, genuinely confused. Abigail smiled at Shelby.

"Ever since Baron Arald's ward became so famous, all the fiefs built one. We even have one here in the castle town." Shelby tilted her head to one side.

"That's kind of nice, actually." Abigail nodded several times.

"Oh, yes," she said. "I made it a habit to check up on them every once and awhile." Shelby smiled at her.

"That's nice of you too," she said. Abigail just beamed at her.

"So you wanna go there?" the princess asked. Shelby nodded slowly.

"Sounds good," she agreed.

As Abigail led, or, rather dragged, Shelby towards the castle town, where the orphan ward was built. On the way, the princess was telling Shelby all of the orphan's names, what they looked like, and how old they were. There was Octavia , a five year old brunette, Ryan, a six year old red head, another ten year old brunette named Lewis, and a fourteen year old blond girl named Eleanora. Abigail was going on and on about their personalities. Apparently, Octavia and Ryan were both full of energy and very sweet, Lewis was a little full of himself, and Eleanora was serious, but sweet. Shelby tried not to forget their names, and figured she would be able to guess which one was which.

The Ward was roughly the size as the one in Redmont, but was much newer, obviously. The wood was less worn and had a more reddish tint, something that the ward in Redmont lacked. Although, Shelby reasoned, age caused color and consistency to deteriorate. Being at least thirty years old, the ward in Redmont was bound to be starting to look old on the outside. Shelby had never been in the ward, but her parents always told her it was a very warming place to be. Once Shelby got a look in the castle town Ward, she didn't have to guess why.

If the ward her parents had grown up in was anything like the the one the princess was taking her to, they had certainly had life easy. Shelby caught her breath as soon as she put on foot on the carpeted floor. Rugs covered the cool polished wood floors, and warm colored curtains hung beside the few windows. A huge wood table sat in the front room, complimented by large backed, cushioned chairs. Abigail took Shelby's hand, and led her down a small hall, and they walked right into an open room. A fireplace that towered up to the ceiling sat to the left, a blazing fire warming the whole room. Several couches and chairs were placed in a perfect circle in front of the fireplace, and a giant chandelier hung over the room. A big glass door served at the back exit. A small open kitchen sat to the right, and a teenaged girl was spooning something into a bowl.

"Hello, Eleanora," Abigail said warmly. The girl turned, and Shelby confirmed that her expectation of what the girl looked like was rather accurate. Her blond hair was brushed over one shoulder, and her big brown eyes smiled with her. The tall girl curtseyed with grace.

"My lady," Eleanora said. As she regained her posture, she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"This is Lady Shelby," Abigail said before she could ask. "She is my lady-in-waiting." Eleanora curtseyed again.

"Greetings, Lady Shelby." Shelby curtseyed back.

"Hello, Eleanora," she said. "I have heard much about you." Eleanora blushed a little.

"Your attention is flattering," she said. Shelby smiled at her. Eleanora faced the princess again.

"Can I help you in anyway, Princess?" Abigail rocked back and forth on her feet, the way she did.

"We just came to visit," she said sweetly. Eleanora smiled.

"I am honored," she said. Shelby realized the princess wasn't kidding when she mentioned Eleanora's seriousness, but Shelby didn't mind so much. There could be way worse things. Abigail looked around.

"Where are the other kids?" she asked. Eleanora looked up.

"I assume Octavia and Ryan are upstairs. Perhaps they haven't woken up yet. And I think Lewis is outside." Eleanora sniffed the air. "I was just making cinnamon rolls." She pulled them out of the oven. "Would you two like some?" They smelled delicious, so neither of the girls could refuse. Eleanora poured white icing over the top, and gave both of the other teen girls a roll. Shelby accepted hers gratefully. The still hot pastry melted in her mouth quickly, and its flavor flooded her mouth. She finished chewing it carefully, and smiled at Eleanora, the girl watching the two royals.

"Thank you," Shelby said. "It was perfect." Eleanora nodded once in acknowledgment. The glass door slid open behind them. A kid marched into the room, and without a doubt, Shelby marked him off as Lewis. The way he held himself, and the proud expression he wore was exactly the way Abigail had described him. He bowed stiffly at the princess and Shelby.

"Good morning," he said. "I hope you are both doing well." Abigail had said he was only ten, but the way he acted certainly didn't seem like it. He seemed older. Shelby could have expected this, however. All of the children at the wards didn't have any parents. Adults checked up on them every once and awhile, of course, but being an orphan forced the children to go through some thing kids with parents didn't have to worry about. The simple fact that some children had no family to go to made Shelby feel sad. She missed her parents all of a sudden. Abigail curtseyed politely.

"I am doing well," she said warmly. "Thank you." Lewis nodded.

"Good to hear." Again, his formality surprised Shelby a little. She curtseyed at the young boy.

"Hello," Shelby greeted.

"Good morning," Lewis said to her as well.

"How are you?" Shelby asked him. Lewis shrugged.

"I can't complain," he said, which Shelby thought was a little untrue. There were plenty of things to complain about, but of course she didn't say anything else.

"Lewis," Eleanora said, "will you go get the other children up?" Lewis nodded and sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time. Eleanora's gentle direction gave Shelby the impression of her care of the younger children. Being the oldest, she no doubt felt the need to be the leader. Somebody had to be. A couple minutes passed, and then three kids came down from the upper level of the ward.

"Good morning, sleepyheads," Eleanora said, smiling down at them. Lewis was there, of course, and then the other two children were obviously Octavia and Ryan. Octavia's brown curls were a rat's nest, and Ryan's bright hair stuck out like a sore thumb. Octavia rubbed her eyes, and Eleanora pulled her to her side. "Sleep well?" she asked the two youngests. They both nodded sleepily. Abigail kneeled so she could be at eye level with the two.

"Good morning!" she said. The little kids stumbled to bow a little.

"Hello, Princess," Ryan said. Abigail smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again," she said kindly. Octavia waddled over to the princess, studying her warily. Abigail switched her smile over to the little girl and spread out her arms. Octavia smiled and stepped forward to hug the princess. "How are you?" she asked. Octavia nodded, a response Shelby guessed was positive. Abigail focused on Shelby. "Octavia, this is Lady Shelby," she explained. "She is my lady-in-waiting." Octavia's blue eyes grew wide as she studied the lady. Shelby smiled.

"Hi," she said. Octavia raised one eyebrow and stepped towards Shelby. She held out her hands suspiciously. Shelby enveloped the little girl in a hug and Octavia leaned on her contentedly.

"Aw," Abigail cooed. "I think she likes you." Shelby patted the little girl's head affectionately. Octavia continued to study her with wary eyes, and Shelby wonder if the girl had something to say. Just as she was sure the girl was going to say something profound, Eleanora interrupted.

"Why don't you two have breakfast?" she said. "Before it gets cold." Ryan sniffed the air.

"It smells good, Ellie," he said, and Shelby smiled at his nickname.

"Cinnamon," Octavia chirped. Shelby thought her little voice was the cutest thing ever. She always had thought that when she got older, she would want a little girl. They were the sweetest things. Little boys were adorable too of course, but they had a little too much fire in them that Shelby wasn't sure she could deal with. Octavia and Ryan munched on the sweet bread Eleanora had offered to them. Even as she was eating, Octavia never stopped her vigilant watch over Shelby. The older girl smiled at her every once and while, and then hurried to look away. She was trying hard not to squirm around uncomfortably. Shelby had never been comfortable with attention. No matter who was offering it. Octavia took the last bite of her breakfast, and brushed off her little hands. "Can you brush my hair, Ellie?" she squeaked. Eleanora frowned at the little girl.

"In a minute, sweetheart. I'm busy." It was true. She was putting more sweets in the over, and stirring in more powder into a bowl.

"I'll do it," Shelby volunteered. Eleanora smiled at Shelby.

"Thank you," she said, and continued stirring her mixture around. Shelby kneeled on the ground, and Octavia handed her a brush. She sat cross-legged in front of Shelby, and closed her eyes as the Lady brushed out the tangles in her ringlets.

Shelby tried her hardest to be gentle as she pulled the brush through the little girl's hair, but some of the hair was so knotted, she had to pull rather hard just to unstuck the brush. You could imagine how hard it would be to actually get the brush's bristles through it. Regardless of hurdles, Shelby finally got Octavia's hair brushed out. The little girl hugged Shelby again once she had finished, and then darted back upstairs, probably to get ready.

Abigail chatted with Eleanora for awhile, but eventually they decided it was best to move on. Both girls said goodbye to the kids, and then left. It had to have been almost afternoon by the time they left the Ward, and Shelby's stomach was growling. Abigail took Shelby to grab something for lunch, and then they practiced on the archery range a little. As usual, Shelby did an excellent job. Abigail was slowly getting good, and she hit quite a few bulls-eyes. After a few hours, they got bored, and Abigail took Shelby to her favorite willow tree, and they watched the clouds. Abigail was talking to Shelby for a long time, but she hardly noticed. Her grey eyes were too focused on the spot she had sat the previous night star-watching. She was unaware, but a little nostalgic smile tugged at her mouth. Eventually Abigail noticed.

"What is it?" she asked directly. Shelby looked over at her still smiling.

"Huh?" she said, still clearly caught up in her day-dream. Abigail raised an eyebrow.

"I asked what that smile and distant look is for." Shelby blushed furiously. She honestly had no idea of her outward appearance.

"Um," she said intelligently. "I..." She stopped as she noticed Abigail trying her hardest not to laugh. She swatted the princess's shoulder. "You are so laughing at me!" She fanned her face. Abigail started to crack up.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped between laughs. "That is the most hilarious thing ever!" Shelby tried not to look hurt.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped. Abigail coughed several times to regain control.

"It's not really that _funny_," she amended, still making a tremendous effort not to laugh. "It's just a little...odd is all." Shelby crossed her arms.

"That's not very nice," she said sharply. Abigail smiled at her friend.

"Come on, now," she said. "I approve." Shelby was so surprised, she raised both her eyebrows.

"Well, I didn't ask for your _approval_," she said. "It wasn't a requirement." She unfolded her arms slowly. "It is nice though." Abigail laughed gently and hugged her friend's shoulders. A weight dropped on Shelby, and her shoulder slumped. "I just don't know about..." She looked around suspiciously, as she expected someone to be eavesdropping. "_Him." _Abigail knew she was talking about her brother. They had that kind of connection.

"If you're hinting that he doesn't like you, you would be wrong," Abigail said bluntly. "I've never seen him so happy in my life." Shelby turned red again. Abigail studied her friend happily. "I've seen the way he looks at you. I can see it." The way Abigail said it made Shelby want to believe her, but it seemed too good to be true. And also, the way she came across as observant made Shelby feel a little guilty. She hadn't been giving the princess as much credit as she deserved. She really was responsible and resourceful. "Anyway," Abigail continued, "he'll come around." Shelby sighed.

"Whatever," she said. "It doesn't matter." Abigail hugged her again, and then stood up, her legs popping.

"We should go back to the castle. It's already evening, and we don't want to be dirty or late for dinner." Shelby nodded and stood up dolefully. It didn't really occur to her that she would see him at dinner. In fact, she didn't think about it at all.

They took their time walking back to the castle, leisurely strolling down the maze path, waving to other royalty, and occasionally stopping to talk to them. They just small-talked. Nothing too major. Just stuff like castle gossip, going ons in and around the castle, things like that. Shelby did notice that some of the officials seemed a little on edge, and almost all of the nobles were in a hurry. None of them talked for too long. And even when they did stop, they would look around nervously, like they were afraid of someone overhearing them. Shelby tried to dismiss the fact, but something was going on that was more than it seemed.

By the time Shelby and Abigail reached the dining hall, Shelby had talked to enough nobles to finally accept something was amiss. She made a mental note to herself to ask the queen about it. A guard standing outside the hall pushed open the door for the two girls. Cassandra, Horace, Mason and Gavin were all already sitting at the table.

"Good evening, Mother," Abigail said. Shelby bowed at the royal family.

"Good evening," she said as well. The queen nodded at them, but she too seemed distracted as well. Abigail must have noticed as well, because exchanged a curious look with Shelby.

"Hey," Gavin said, motioning for them to sit down. Abigail sat next to him, and Shelby sat tentatively at Mason's side.

"Something's up," he whispered to her immediately. Shelby nodded solemnly. Cassandra had her hands crossed over each other, and she was staring at the door, wearing a distant expression. Shelby had seen it only once before, but she knew it was the queen's thinking face. Horace looked down as well. Servants piled in the room, placing their dinner on the table. Nobody even blinked as they filled the table with tasty food. Even after several minutes after the servants left, no one at the table ate, as if waiting for permission. Finally, Cassandra said,

"Well, eat. Wouldn't want the food to get cold." She smiled, but it never reached her eyes. She ate, but everyone else just stared at her. None of them had seen her act that way.

"What's the matter?" Mason asked slowly, which surprised Shelby a little bit. Being the queen's son, she would have though he would have heard what was going on already. Cassandra put down her fork, and looked at her husband, and then at the kids.

"As you might know, we have been interrogating the man who was arrested for being the leader of the resistant group." They all nodded. Shelby didn't know specifically, but it made sense. Cassandra took a deep breath. "Not minutes ago, the man in charge of talking to him came in with new news." Mason sat up.

"Did he give us any good information?" Cassandra exchanged looks with Horace.

"No," the queen sighed. "He has said he isn't the leader."

**So, major plot twist. O_O **

**Yeah, but anyway, I have a question for you all. **

**Who's your favorite character! lol. I'm curious. **

**Btw, is it bad that I have the epilogue mentally written already? **


	29. Chapter 29

**I apologize ahead of time if any of my information about sword-fighting is incorrect. I took a sword class once, but that was years ago. **

Mason and Shelby exchanged looks, instantly suspicious.

"You know that he could very well be lying," Mason said quickly. "What makes you think we can trust him after all he's done?"

"He could be trying to trick us into going through a wild goose chase," Shelby added.

"But what would be the motive behind that?" Horace asked. "Making us look for someone that doesn't exists doesn't help him in the least."

"He could be trying to divert our attention," Gavin put in. "Maybe while we were off looking, he would pull some kind of trap."

"Creating a diversion of sorts," Abigail mused.

"Yes, but we wouldn't leave the castle unattended," Cassandra said. "We wouldn't be so distressed that we send everyone." All of the teens sat back, agreeing with the argument. The queen took a deep breath, and rested her head back on her chair, and closed her eyes. She massaged her temples, as if trying to rub the stress away. Everyone else at the table stayed silent. Shelby was turning over the information in her head, running through a list of never ending possibilities. She saw Mason looking at her everyone once and awhile, as if he knew how much the situation bothered her. Once, she caught his eye, and he smiled sympathetically. She shrugged, a little disappointed. In full honesty, she was more upset than she let on. She had hoped that after the last 'culprit' was caught, maybe, just maybe, she could live a quiet and careful life. But of course, that wasn't meant to be. She knew when she accepted the job as lady-in-waiting that she was expected to always be on watch, and ready to do whatever was commanded. Her fidelity was substantial. Yet there was a part of her that wanted to follow what her parents had always done. They were still under the laws of the land, yes, but they were more free. They traveled endlessly, and ever since Shelby returned from Nihon-Ja, her dreams had unrelentingly been about her experience and the sea. She vehemently tried to keep thoughts of leaving from her mind, and whenever she caught sight over Mason, she reminded herself why she stayed. With a flush, she quickly added Abigail as one of the reasons she remained. She tried to tell herself it wasn't all that bad that she was so attached to the prince. He had trusted her enough to tell her of his own short comings, and also his dreams as well. Ever since she met him, Shelby had just immediately felt like they had a mutual skill; survival. They were both strong-spirited, and shared where their loyalties laid. They both were strong, both physically, and mentally, and both of them were quick witted. For some reason, Shelby thought of those things then, and she found herself still looking at Mason. He kept his steady gaze on her as well, but wore a slightly puzzled expression. Quickly, Shelby looked out the window, and hoped the flush had disappeared from her soft features. She found it a little strange that she had got attached to him so fast. There was just something about the way he looked at things reminded Shelby of herself, which gave her a way to relate. Not to mention his green eyes, his perpetually wind-blown hair, and his strong features that held power and strength, but when he looked at Shelby, she also saw gentleness, and the ability to yield. For some reason, she continually thought of this as she sat at the table. Silent defeat reflected on the faces of all the other people in the room, and they finished their dinner in silence.

After the evening meal, Shelby dejectedly went back to her room. Figuring that some fresh air would do her some good, she stepped out onto her balcony. She had never used it before, and had almost forgot it was there. It was lightly furnished, with two armchairs that could take Araluen's unpredictable weather, and a birdbath at the far right corner. Shelby walked to the balustrade, and leaned on it for support. She let out a huge sigh, one she had been holding since the dinner table. The view from her balcony was stunning, but Shelby was too distracted to really take it in. She hoped that she was just making a big deal about something that would turn out to be simple, but she had this sad intuition that it wouldn't be. She sucked in another breath of fresh air. She heard a rap on wood, and turned. Mason stood in the doorway to her balcony. He lowered his head a little in a sign of acknowledgment.

"Sorry about barging in," he said. "But you didn't answer the door." Shelby nodded once.

"It's alright," she said and turned back to the forest that spread beneath her.

"I guess we had the same idea," Mason said, taking a few paces to stand next to her. "Fresh air is good for thinking." Shelby nodded absently. After a few moments of silence, Shelby was vaguely aware of Mason studying her closely. She could see his shining eyes in the peripheral of her vision. Eventually, she turned to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What are you thinking?" the prince asked softly. Shelby smiled thinly at his gentle concern.

"I just..." She shrugged. "I wonder what's going to happen next. I thought we had everything figured out, but it seems like I'm always wrong."

"I thought so too," Mason said carefully, and not for the first time, his tone seemed to be hinting at something else. "But perhaps this isn't the end. Maybe it will be a quick fix." Shelby's gut feeling pulled at her again.

"I don't think it will be though," Shelby said a little too quickly. Mason raised an eyebrow at her, and she hurried to continue. "I mean, you know what happened last time. It required me and Abigail to leave the country. It took several months to find a fake. What happens if it takes just as long, if not longer?" Shelby bit her lip. Something else was worrying her, but she was afraid to mention it.

"Go on," Mason said. He had obviously seen her expression.

"I'm afraid," Shelby whispered. She hadn't meant to cry, but telling Mason everything made feel her reassured, but sad. "I'm afraid something will happen to the people I love. I'm afraid of being sent away from them again, where I couldn't help if I was needed. I'm afraid of being caged in." She closed her eyes, but it didn't stop the tears. Mason's face softened. He pulled her close to him, and held her while she cried.

"It's alright," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath against her neck. "Being afraid is to be human." Shelby tried to tell him she agreed, but it just came out as a mumble. Mason stroked her hair, and she shivered at his gentle touch. "I'm afraid too," he told her. "I worry about my family. And those I love." There it was again. That tone that made Shelby wonder what was going on in his head.

"Don't they count?" she asked quietly. Mason let out a low laugh.

"I suppose so," he said. Shelby knew that he meant more behind his words, but she didn't pester him. For the longest time, they just stood there, entangled in each other, in thoughts as well as physically. Having each other as reassurance gave them both comfort. A few nocturnal birds flew by them ocasionally, and the distant sound of bugs chirping echoed in the night sky. Eventually, Mason held Shelby out at an arm's length. "As far as I know," he said, "Gavin still intends on giving you a sword-fighting lesson tomorrow. You might want some rest." Shelby nodded sleepily. She wasn't just physically exhausted, but her brain was so fizzy with the day's events, she felt like it might explode. Sleep was definitely a good option. "Try to get some sleep, alright?" At her skeptic look, he smiled at her. "Don't worry about it," he said, referring to the issue with the resistance. "It'll be okay." Shelby wished she could believe that. But the thing was, she didn't. Mason kissed her forehead, and her skin tingled. "Good night," he told her, and disappeared.

Shelby woke up the next morning feeling better than she had all week, which wasn't saying much, but it was an improvement. She hurried to dress herself, and tied up her hair to keep it out of the way. Today was her first sword-fighting lesson, and she didn't want something silly like her hair to get in the way. Gavin hadn't given Shelby a time that he would meet her in the courtyard, but she figured she would find him first, and then they would decide. After having a quick breakfast by herself, Shelby went to go check on Abigail, who was still sleeping. She wrote a note to the princess, telling her where she was, and then headed outside. Not surprisingly, Gavin was already outside, cutting his sword through open air.

"Good morning," she said. Gavin turned around, not even a little surprised at her sudden appearance. He bowed slightly.

"Good morning, Lady Shelby," he said formally, but his eyes twinkled mischievously. Shelby smiled at him, and he returned the gesture. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as a friendly greeting. "Sleep well?" he asked. Shelby nodded.

"You?" she asked. Gavin shrugged, and his arm slipped off her shoulders. Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Trouble sleeping?" she asked. Again, he shrugged.

"I think it's because of this situation," he said gravely. "I worry too much."

"There's no such thing as being too careful. Don't worry too much." Since she had Mason's support, Shelby felt a lot more confident helping others. Gavin sighed.

"I'll try," he promised. Honestly, Shelby felt a little silly being support for the older boy, since she held him in such high respect, and he never really seemed like the iffy type. But she talked anyway. "So today," Gavin started again, more confident this time. "I'll teach you basic moves and techniques." Shelby nodded. She agreed it was definitely best to start there, hence her skills in sword-fighting were roughly 0. "So, obviously, you know how to swing a sword. You demonstrated that last session. Er, if you could call that a session." Shelby smiled at his continual running mind. Gavin shook his head. "Anyway," he continued, still swinging his sword around. "Sword-fighting is fun, but it requires a tremendous amount of practice to get it right. I have been working with a sword for almost eight years and am still far from perfect." Shelby nodded. She had watched people sword-fight before. It didn't look easy, and she didn't expect it to be either. Gavin snatched a spare sheath from one of the benches in the corner of the courtyard, and handed it to Shelby. She gripped it tightly, and pulled the sword out of its sheath. The ring of steel against steel gave her goosebumps.

"Now this, is a training sword." Gavin pointed as he explained. "It's not as heavy as a standard sword, but it is balanced right, and it is perfect for practice." He touched the tip with his finger. "It's also blunt." Shelby smiled as she saw the wisdom in this. Having only actually held a sword once, Shelby wasn't sure it would be a great idea for her to be swinging around a lethal weapon just yet. Gavin smiled with her. He unsheathed his identical sword and showed it to her. "For practice, I'm using a training sword too. But, this," he said, picking up another sheath, "is my standard sword." With little effort, Gavin pulled the sword out. Shelby studied the blade. It was engraved with some characters she didn't understand, but it certainly looked impressive. The grip was leather bound for a good grip. Gavin turned the handle in Shelby's direction, offering it to her. A little uncertainly, she gripped the hold, and Gavin let go. Almost immediately, Shelby nearly hit the ground. The sword was _extremely_ heavy. It pulled her arm down, as if magnetically attracted to the ground. "Told you," Gavin said lightly. Shelby laughed darkly.

"And you weren't kidding," she said. It was hard enough to simply hold; she couldn't imagine having to swing it around. Gavin accepted the sword when she handed it back. It sorted of annoyed Shelby how easily he wielded it. Gavin resheathed it, then tossed it back on the bench.

"Anyways," he said again. "I guess I'll teach you some general rules first." He stepped a few feet back. "First, the best thing to do is keep on your feet. Now, this might seem obvious, but if your opponent knocks you to the ground, they have the upper hand, and it might just be the death of you. Also, to keep your reflexes going, when you're not swinging your sword, keeping moving. If you have to circle, or just balance on your toes, it's best if you stay in motion." Shelby saw the sense in his advice. "Also, try to push your opponent back as far as possible. If you're fighting them against a wall, try to push them towards it. If you close them in against the wall, they'll have no room to move, and you win." She nodded, filing all the teaching in her head. "Okay," Gavin continued. "There aren't many ground steps, and the existent ones, I just taught you. So let's get into it." He motioned for Shelby to take out her sword, and she did. "Try to put as much force as you possibly can behind your blows," Gavin told her. "But also be ready to jump out of the way as fast as possible. In most cases, you're going to basically be spinning, lunging, jabbing, and jumping. You're not really going be doing the stereo-typical heroic fighting that people like to imagine. Sword-fighting and wars aren't nearly as glamorous as they sound."

"I'll take your word for it," Shelby said.

"There are several different terms in sword-fighting, but I'm not really going to get deep into them. There's arcs," he explained, as he swung his sword around. "Jabs, feints, upper and down cuts, and blah blah blah." Shelby laughed. Gavin knew how to make sort of boring lessons entertaining. Shelby took note of the way the he swung his sword as he named the kinds of swings, and took mental pictures. Eventually, he taught her how to hold a sword correctly, how and how not to swing it, and what sort of posture to hold while sword-fighting. By the time they were finished two hours later, Shelby was drenched in sweat and exhausted. It was midday, so they decided to go inside for lunch.

Being sweaty, and probably not smelling too wonderful, Shelby decided to clean up before going to lunch. Gavin told her he'd meet her in the dining hall, and they parted ways. Shelby washed off, and changed into a clean dress. She hurried to reach the dining hall, not wanting to be rudely late. As it turned out, she ran into Gavin just outside the door.

"Hey," he said simply. Shelby nodded once as a greeting. Gavin pushed the door open, and motioned for her to go in first, so she did. What she saw surprised her a little. A tall man stood in the center of the room with the royal family, and they all wore concerned expressions. Immediately, Shelby knew something had to be amiss. At the sound of her and Gavin coming in, the man stopped speaking, and looked up, the royal family quickly following.

"Shelby," Cassandra said, her voice holding a tone that Shelby couldn't quite place. She looked at Mason, her expression demanding an explanation. Abigail looked horrified.

"What's going on?" Shelby asked. She didn't mean to sound rude or anything, but they were all sort of staring at her.

"We have news of another uprising," Cassandra said carefully.

"But this time, they have taken control of the fief," Horace said. Shelby's mouth fell open.

"A whole fief?" she repeated in disbelief. Horace nodded regretfully. Shelby blinked a few times. Then a thought occurred to her. "Which fief?" she asked, her voice sounding ominous in the large hall. The royal family was trying their hardest not to meet her eyes. The man took it they weren't going to tell her, so he answered.

"Redmont Fief," he said.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. It just seemed the best place to end it. Anyways, I am well ahead on my story; I almost have another chapter done already. I'm hoping I can write like a crazy person and get my story done. Anyways, see you next week. **


	30. Chapter 30

The news echoed in Shelby's ears for a few moments, everyone else remaining silent.

"But..." she finally stuttered. "How is that possible?"

"Ranger Will was sent on a mission elsewhere, along with your mother," Cassandra answered. "At this point, we have no information on their whereabouts. But it was overtaken by the lack of care. We didn't station enough guards in your father's absence." Shelby couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her home fief had been overrun by some group that absolutely no one knew anything about. Instead of feeling sad, Shelby was instantly angry. Somehow, she held her boiling rage in.

"Nice to know," she said steely, and turned on her heel to leave.

"You can't leave!" Abigail protested, her voice a little strained. "You haven't ate yet."

"Not hungry," Shelby said, and opened the door to leave. No one else tried to stop her, but she caught Mason's sympathetic glance, and then she exited the room.

Once she had safely slammed her bedroom door behind her, Shelby began to take her anger out on her bedroom. Looking back on it, she didn't ever recall ever being so angry. She clawed at the curtains, and yanked them over the windows, she overturned a table, and plopped on her bed and kicked all the sheets off. She wasn't just angry. She was furious. All of her and the kingdom's hard work getting rid of the first phony group had been trying enough, but once they set foot in her fief...that was crossing the line. Eventually, her anger died down to shame and sadness. Hot, angry and sad tears all in one streaked her face. Shelby pulled her knees up to her chest, and lay on her bed. She pulled her comforter over her face, trying to block out the world around her. She was now not only upset her home had been overrun, but she was ashamed she wasn't there to do anything. And also, she felt sad for the townsfolk that she knew, probably hiding in their homes, scared for their lives. But Shelby also was worried sick about her parents. No one knew where they were, or how safe they were. Generally, she wouldn't worry about her parents. They were grownups, and knew how to take care of themselves. But they both being gone while there were riots going on set Shelby on edge. The feeling was sort of new to her. Shelby was always a very strong individual. She didn't worry much, and she knew how to take care of herself, even at a young age. She supposed it was the training of her parents, who were both strong as well. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Being desperate and mentally exhausted was a strange feeling to her. She felt like she was going crazy. She was unaware of her door opening after several minutes of lying under the covers, but someone came in and sat next to her. Shelby was too emotionally uneasy, she didn't even want to look up and see who it was.

"Shelby," a voice said. "Are you okay?" Immediately recognizing the voice as Mason's, she was even more hesitant to emerge from her safe haven. "Shelby," he said again. "It's alright." Eventually, he coaxed her out of her hiding place. The prince sheltered her in his arms while she tried to regain her composure. "It's okay," he told her periodically. It didn't exactly help her get over it any faster with him telling her lies she wished were truths. "Remember, Shelby," Mason said. "Just because we don't know where your parents are doesn't mean they're hurt or anything. They could be very safe and doing good somewhere. We just don't know where yet."

"It's not just my parents," Shelby miserably. "It's everything else as well. Redmont is my home fief. I've lived there nearly my whole life. I would be devastated if anything happened to it. I can't imagine what my parents will feel like."

"Well, I think it's a bit sad for everyone," Mason replied. "My parents got married there, you know." Shelby tilted her head to one side the best she could from hugging Mason tightly.

"No, I didn't actually," she said. "That's kind of neat," she added.

"Yep," Mason agreed. "They didn't want a gargantuan deal about it. So they got married at Redmont."

"It's a gorgeous place," Shelby said, her voice muffled.

"I've only been there once," Mason said wistfully. "Me and my father were going on a round trip visiting all the knight academies. It was pretty amazing." Shelby sat back.

"You know, for being a prince, you don't really leave the castle much."

"Yeah, well. Being a prince requires being stuck in this castle a lot of the time." His shoulders suddenly seemed heavy. "I'll be king one day, and I have to train to be a ruler." Shelby got the hint in his tone that he didn't believe it. She raised an eyebrow. "At least that's what they say," he added catching her expression. Mason let out a sigh. "So we both have problems. What else is new?" Shelby laughed darkly. It was funny because it was true. Not for the first time, Shelby took a moment to appreciate the prince. He was down to earth for a royal. None of the Altman family was pompous or anything, but some of the barons of any of the fiefs Shelby had visited tended to be self-important. It was slightly ironic that the lesser nobles were the more proud ones. Mason frowned. "What?" he said. Shelby shook her head.

"What what?" she asked. Mason tried hard not to laugh.

"You were looking at me funny."

"Oh," Shelby mumbled. "Sorry." Mason stood up.

"Still not hungry?" he asked. Shelby's stomach growled, denying the answer she was about to give. Mason smiled. "I'll take that as a no." He offered her his hand, and pulled her up. "Let's go have lunch."

Mason took her back to the dining hall, which had since cleared out. Shelby guessed it was somewhere around 1 or 2 o'clock, and she hadn't eaten since her little breakfast when she first woke up. Needless to say, she was hungry. Mason sat at the head of the table, and motioned for Shelby to sit next to him. So she did. Shelby rested her head on Mason's shoulder, still exhausted. Eventually, he wrapped his arm around her. The armrest was digging into Shelby's chest, but she didn't care. Somebody over their shoulder cleared their throat. Shelby sat back, and took note that it was a servant.

"Hello your majesty," he said to Mason, "and my lady," he said to Shelby. They both nodded at him. "Can I help you?" Mason retracted his arm.

"Yes," he said, straightening his posture. "Lunch, please."

"What would you like?" the servant asked. His tone made it clear he was truly uninterested.

"Whatever is left over from earlier," Mason replied. The man straightened a little, perhaps happy he didn't have to go through the effort of preparing something new. He scuttled off to the kitchen. Shelby fixed her gaze on Mason.

"Didn't you eat already?" she asked. He shook his head slowly.

"I waited for you to come around." Shelby flushed a little, and looked away. Mason noticed, and brushed his cheek with her hand. Regardless of blushing deeper, she refocused on the prince. His eyes twinkled with amusement. He opened his mouth to say something, but the servant chose to return. He cleared his throat again, and as Mason and Shelby moved out of his way, he placed their two plates in front of them. He left momentarily, and then returned with napkins and silverware.

"I will return when you have finished," he said with a bow, and then disappeared again. Shelby and Mason exchanged a look, and then ate their food slowly. As she ate, Shelby was tempted to ask the prince what he was about to say, but she bit her tongue. If he wanted to say something, he would, she convinced herself. But it didn't make her want to stay quiet anymore. Shelby gripped her fork tightly, and continued to chew her leftover turkey. She enjoyed the meal quite a bit. Turkey had always been one of her favorite food. There was little to complain about the atmosphere either. A warm fire was crackling in the fireplace, and the curtains were pulled back from the large windows, elegantly displaying the beautiful gardens just outside the window. And, of course, she was in good company. Even though Mason said nothing, just his presence was reassuring. But even though the room was comfortable, there was a constant tug in the back of Shelby's mind. As much as she wanted to enjoy being where she was, she desperately wanted to go to Redmont, find whoever claimed to be in control, and tell him off. The thought amused her, considering that she would do the man little harm. He most likely wouldn't listen anyway. Just laugh. But the itch wasn't just for wanting to be elsewhere, it was the fear for her parents. She loved her family dearly, and she was afraid they got the wrong impression from her. Looking back at it, Shelby wished she had dealt with them differently. When she was offered the job of being a lady-in-waiting, she seemingly accepted it without a second thought. It was true she _did_ think about it, a lot. But her parents might have thought by her quick thinking that she was ready to leave them, and be done. Then with them being missing while there imminent danger in her home fief wasn't exactly reassuring. Both of the teens finished eating around the same time, and the servant returned to collect them before disappearing.

"So I heard you got a sword-fighting lesson today," Mason said after the man disappeared. Shelby nodded. "Did you learn anything?" Shelby smiled.

"Definitely," she said. "The problem is remembering it." Mason smiled too.

"Don't worry," he said. "Once you're in combat, everything will flood back to you." His statement was true. Shelby recalled Gavin saying something along those lines. Something about a warrior never forgetting his training, and that it was imbedded in his memory. Slightly more dramatic, but the same idea. Shelby looked out the window and noticed it had started to rain.

"I like rain," she mused.

"Me too," Mason agreed. Shelby rubbed her eyes.

"It makes me sleepy," she laughed.

"You're welcome to go nap if you're still tired," Mason told her. "I won't be offended."

"That's alright," Shelby said. "I'll be fine." She was sleepy, yes, but something told her she wouldn't sleep peacefully. And besides, she didn't want to leave anyway. She stood up and stretched, then walked over to the fireplace. Shelby sat cross-legged on the floor, enveloped by the fire's warmth. After a few moments of staring into it, she was aware of the prince sitting next to her. Neither of them said anything, but that was okay. They sat next to each, brushing shoulders, and looking at the fire. Shelby thought the fire was beautiful, in a strange kind of way. The way it raged on, burned for endless hours when properly tended, and was strong enough to burn through things as tough as wood. Shelby felt as if she could relate to it. Being tough, but working solo. It was a strange thing to empathize with, but it was true. Determination was a strong point of hers. Good things came to those that persevered.

"Do you feel better today?" Mason asked, shaking Shelby back into reality.

"Um, yeah," Shelby said, tapping her fingers on the wood flooring. "Still have a little congestion though." Mason nodded thoughtfully.

"It'll take awhile for that to go away. It likes to stick around." Shelby looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah," she said slowly. Shelby could tell he was trying hard to make conversation. Not that she questioned his genuine concern, but it seemed a rather random thing to ask. Mason took in a deep breath, and then let it out again. Shelby could tell he was looking at her. He put his hand over hers. Shelby didn't turn, and Mason couldn't see her smile.

They sat there together vigilantly watching the fire for several minutes, perhaps an hour. They didn't say much, but they held hands, and that was sufficient. Eventually, in slightly better spirits, Shelby decided to go see Abigail. She hadn't seen the girl since the awkward confrontation in the dining hall, and she wanted to see how the princess was. It was her job to watch over her, after all. Mason had kissed her forehead before she left, and Shelby still thought about it as she searched for Abigail. After not being able to find the girl in her room in any other room in the castle, Shelby went outside in the light rain to look for her. She found the princess under her favorite willow tree, reading a book. Shelby thought it an odd thing to do in the middle of a rainstorm, but nonetheless, she joined Abigail.

"Hi," Shelby said as she approached. Abigail looked up, and smiled tiredly as she recognized her friend.

"Hi, Shelby," she said warmly, and for some reason, her voice sounded ten times more mature than the last time Shelby had heard her speak.

"Something wrong?" she asked and sat down on the damp grass. Abigail sighed heavily.

"I suppose not," she said dejectedly, which seemed a little untrue. "I just wish things had turned out differently with this whole situation. I was kind of hoping that it would stay peaceful for awhile. Being in the royal family means no quiet for us." The sadness obvious in the princess's voice made Shelby want to hug her. "So much is constantly going on, it's hard to keep up." Shelby understood. She felt the same way. She hadn't even lived in the castle for half a year and she understood. Shelby hadn't really seen it before, but her parents were victims of the same problem. They joined the government, but the consequences was loss of freedom. They couldn't just leave for awhile, or even take a break. Just as a country can't take a break from being run, Araluen couldn't take a break from needing protection. Shelby hugged Abigail's shoulders.

"It'll be okay," she said, even though she didn't believe herself.

"How do you do it?" Abigail sniffed. Shelby leaned back to look at the princess.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"How do you stay so strong?" Shelby paused.

"You have to trust other people," she finally said. "Tell people what's going on. Trust that they care." At Abigail's skeptical look, Shelby added, "I care." The princess smiled.

"I know," she said. "Thank you." Shelby attempted to bow sitting down.

"At your service," she said with a wink. Abigail smiled at her, and then looked out into the now raging rain. "We better get inside," Shelby said, standing up slowly. Abigail nodded, closed her book, and stood as well. Shelby took off her cloak and threw it over the princess's head to shelter her from the rain. Abigail laughed, which was good to hear from her, and the two friends ran through the rain back to the castle.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi guys! :D I'm posting early 'cuz I love you guys that much! 3 **

Shelby woke to the sound of a boom. The following night after dinner, she had taken Abigail to bed, and, to her surprise, fell asleep quickly as well. She slept soundly, and without dreams, something she had rarely had throughout her fifteen years of living. She never had very _bad_ dreams, but they weren't always pleasant. Shelby sat up, rubbing her eyes. She sat still for a moment, waiting carefully, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. After a few quiet moments, she began to think she imagined it. But then it was there again. And louder. She stood up warily. She still wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it certainly didn't sound good. Shelby hurried to get dressed and then went to go find Abigail. She found the princess in the hall outside her bedroom, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were closed and she was mouthing something.

"Abigail?" Shelby called out. Abigail's eyes shot open.

"Shelby," she breathed, and ran towards the older, arms open. Abigail threw herself into Shelby's arms and held onto her tightly.

"Abigail, what's the matter?" The princess leaned back to look her in the eye.

"Didn't you hear it?" she whispered, and then shivered. "I can feel it too." Shelby frowned.

"Do you mean that boom that woke me up?" Abigail nodded several times, and looked around nervously.

"They're coming," she whispered. Just when Shelby was sure that the princess had gone crazy, another boom shook the castle walls.

"What is that?" Shelby demanded.

"It's them!" Abigail cried. "I've been trying to tell you." Shelby shook the little girl's shoulders.

"Who is 'them'?" Abigail looked around again.

"The people who have been attacking the fiefs, trying to overthrow our monarchy and stuff." Shelby winced.

"Here?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," Abigail said solemnly. "Since late last night, they've surrounded the castle. We have no word on any fiefs, but we assume they're fighting them off as well." Another boom.

"What are they doing?" Shelby asked, clearly distressed.

"They are catapulting rocks and debris at the castle." Shelby's eyes grew wide. "They haven't hit the castle yet," Abigail hurried to assure her. "But it still is dangerous."

"What do these people call themselves?" Shelby asked. Abigail shook her head.

"Nobody knows. At first, we just thought a bunch of people were rioting, but now, we think it might be a cult or something." Shelby gritted her teeth.

"What turned them from riots to storming the castle?" she asked bitterly. Abigail sighed.

"Again, no one knows. So far, we've been holding them back." Abigail bit her lip. "But my parents are worried." Shelby swallowed hard.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Mom is in the courtroom, and Dad, Mason and Gavin are all on patrol."

"How long have they been gone?" Shelby asked.

"Not long," Abigail reassured her. "But you never know." That wasn't very comforting.

"Have we heard anything from Halt or my Dad?" Shelby asked tentatively. Again, Abigail shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said. Shelby nodded it off. There was time to get overwhelmed now. She took a deep breath in, and then let it out slowly.

"I think we should go see your mother," Shelby said. "For the time being, I think it's best to stick together." Abigail nodded, expressing her consent.

As the two of them walked to the courtroom, they heard several more booms, and the last time, a crash. They exchanged worried expressions, and hurried on their way. When they reached the courtroom, there was little to reassure them. Nobles were rushing around, gathering information and differences in stories from each other, trying to calm everyone down. The queen sat in the middle of the room at her large desk, watching the people. For a woman in charge during such disarray, she seemed rather calm.

"Mother," Abigail said, announcing herself and Shelby. The nobles took a moment to bow in their direction, and then hurried on to their business. Shelby had never seen such lack of order. Even though, at moments such as the one they were experiencing, you couldn't exactly expect perfect order and emotion. People just outside the castle were fighting for their lives, and if the opposing side got into the castle...the people inside had no way out. Shelby pushed the thoughts from her mind and forced herself to focus.

"Hello, Abigail and Shelby," Cassandra said, her voice dangerously steady. It was hard to tell since she masked it so well, but Shelby could tell the queen's emotions were a mix of sadness, fear, and rage. She curtseyed.

"Good morning, your highness." It seemed a little silly to be worried about etiquette during a time such as that, but Shelby didn't want to anger the queen during such a time for despair. Cassandra nodded her head once, either as a greeting or acknowledgment.

"I assume you've heard the news?" she asked, her voice still controlled.

"Yes," Shelby answered. She realized that this calamity was the first real problem Cassandra had run into as queen. She had only sat on the throne for a few years. Nothing major had happened. Shelby assumed it would be hard to adjust to everyone asking _you _what to do. Shelby was sure she would just panic. But the queen didn't seem to be panicking at all. Her eyes showcased a little fear, but she was only human. She seemed calm and in control, and Shelby felt massive respect for Cassandra.

"Shelby, I need you to stay with Abigail no matter where she goes," the queen said. "I can't pretend to know what will happen through-out the next few days, much less hours. Be extra cautious." Shelby suddenly felt dizzy. She knew when she had accepted the job as lady-in-waiting that she was to guard over Abigail as well, but the queen was trusting just Shelby to take care of her daughter...and that was a huge responsibility.

"Yes, ma'am," she stuttered, a little belatedly. Cassandra looked at her steadily.

"I have confidence you will do well, Lady Shelby," she said slowly, as if detecting the girl's hesitation. "Don't worry," she added. "We are working hard to get this situation resolved." Shelby nodded.

"I trust in you, your highness," she said. "You are an excellent ruler." Cassandra smiled tiredly.

"Thank you, Shelby," she said, and then turned away to speak to one of her lesser nobles. Suddenly, the door to the courtroom burst open, and short, red-faced man puffed inside.

"Your highness!" he called, his very loud voice echoing through-out the large hall. Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" she said. The man stiffened.

"The enemy has breached the castle." Wicked silence fell over all the people in the room. "Their last blow broke the top of the castle, and the debris rained over the castle town." Shelby exchanged looks with Abigail. They were both obviously terrified. The hall exploded in conversation, people chatting nervously and asking questions.

"Silence!" Cassandra called out, and everyone fell quiet. She faced the man again. "Any news on my husband and son?"

"Yes," the man said. "They plan on returning here. Lord Horace said he had something to discuss." Cassandra looked like she already knew what he wanted to say, and it didn't make her happy.

"So it is," she said, somewhat miserable. "Let them come."

Shelby had no idea how they did it, but the trio of Horace, Mason and Gavin returned to the castle within a few minutes. She asked Abigail how they had managed to get inside the castle, with the resistant people in the way, but the princess had just shook her head. All of the nobles had cleared out of the room by the time the royals had arrived. Once she spotted them, Abigail threw her arms around Gavin and refused to let him go. The queen gripped her husband's hand and they talked in undertones. Mason walked up to Shelby.

"Welcome back," she told him. The prince smiled tiredly, but said nothing. "It's crazy out there, I suppose."

"You have no idea," Mason said. Shelby smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry," she said. Mason shrugged.

"I signed up for this," he said. "I can't complain." He looked a little tired and dirty, but he didn't look hurt in any way.

"Did you catch any information while you were out there," Shelby asked. Mason shook his head sadly.

"No," he replied. "They're all close-mouthed." After a pause, he lifted his head. "I take that back," he said. "I did hear something, but it's not from the resistance. It's from the Ranger Corps." Shelby looked up.

"My dad?" she asked hopefully.

"Not your father," Mason said, "but it was ranger Gilan. He said that Halt and your father are out looking for the leader. They said they have leads, and are out looking for him right now."

"So he's okay?" Shelby asked, a huge burden lifted off her shoulders. Mason nodded and smiled.

"Ranger Gilan said your mother is doing fine as well. She has been on the road for awhile, and is taking refuge at Seacliff fief." Shelby let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Seacliff was far away from both castle Araluen and Redmont. As far as she knew, there were no reports of danger there. Her parents were safe. That was the best news she had received in days. Mason took her hand.

"There's something else," he started to say.

"Children," Cassandra interrupted. She motioned all of them to come over to her. Shelby looked at Mason out of the corner of her eyes. His jaw had tightened, but his attention was now the queen's. Gavin and Abigail walked up next to them. Cassandra let out a long breath.

"Although it is against my first wish," she said, looking at her husband, "I am sending Horace, Mason and Gavin to the actual battle. Even though I would love to shelter them all from harm here, I have no choice at the moment. My first priority is doing what is best for the kingdom, and right now, they are needed." Abigail and Shelby both looked at each, as if they had misunderstood.

"When do you need us to go, your highness?" Gavin asked, his voice sounding controlled and professional.

"As soon as possible," Cassandra said. Gavin nodded, and exchanged looks with Mason.

"We'll go get our full armor and ready our horses," the prince said. "We'll be back before we leave." So all three of the men left. Shelby blinked. She wasn't sure if she believed what she just heard. Perhaps she was going crazy. But then they walked away. She blinked again. They were leaving. Into battle. Where they might be killed. Where _Mason_ might be killed. Now, she cared for all of them of course, but she was seriously starting to panic. She had woken up to discover he was gone, then he came back, and now he was gone again. Shelby wanted to throw up. Abigail gripped her arm.

"Are you okay?" the princess asked. Shelby looked down at the girl. She wore a concerned frown.

"What do you mean?" Shelby mumbled. "I'm fine." Abigail's frown deepened.

"You were looking woozy," she said. Shelby shook the girl's arm off gently.

"I'm fine," she repeated. Abigail let Shelby take a step back, but she still looked concerned. Another noble came in to speak with the queen. After a short exchange, Cassandra faced the girls again.

"I am needed elsewhere," she told them. "Stay here." The girls both nodded, and watched her walk off. A sad silence filled the void in the courtroom. Shelby turned to the princess, and took notice of her red puffy eyes.

"I'm scared," Abigail said. Shelby sighed.

"Me too," she told her, and wrapped her arms around the small girl.

Shelby managed to keep her mind distracted for at least half and hour. Her and the princess stayed in the courtroom, since the queen requested it, and Shelby found some parchment and a quill, and her and Abigail took turns drawing. The princess had talent drawing inanimate objects. She could depict depth and space very well. She added shadow and detail to make objects look realistic. As for Shelby, she drew animals she knew well. Like the black cat, Lily, that walked around the alleys of Redmont all the time, and her horse. When she was bored, Shelby took note of small details, so she could draw them well. Their drawings kept them occupied for awhile, and then Horace, Mason and Gavin returned. It was Abigail's turn drawing, and as soon as she spotted them, she dropped the quill and stood up quickly. Shelby stood up a little more gracefully, but just as fast.

"Where's Cassandra?" Horace asked as the girls came into earshot. Abigail shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. Horace nodded once as he looked around.

"I'm going to go find her," he said, and then turned to the boys. "Be ready to go as soon as I come back." They both nodded once respectfully. And with that, Horace jogged off to find the queen. Abigail hugged Gavin again.

"Be careful," she made him promise.

"I will," he whispered. Shelby couldn't help but smile at them. She had a rising suspicion about their mutual feelings.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Abigail asked. Gavin nodded.

"A few other knights were at the stables waiting to leave as well. They mentioned something about the forest behind the castle." It felt like a cold fist gripped at Shelby's heart. _Not that place again_, she thought. That placed marked the beginning of the rising revolution. It was the place that Abigail and herself had nearly been killed. And now Mason was being sent there. The irony.

"At least you'll be close here," Abigail said, trying to find some good that didn't exist. Gavin nodded slowly. He exchanged looks with Mason, and Shelby caught fear and anticipation in both their eyes. That didn't help her nerves. Two of the people she looked up to were just as scared as she was. Horace pushed open the door again. He stood in the doorway or several moments. He looked determined.

"Come on, Mason, Gavin." Gavin let out a deep breath and walked towards Horace with Abigail at his heels. Mason remained where he was. Abigail and Gavin left the room. Horace looked at his son in some sort of silent exchange, and then turned. Once he disappeared into the shadows, Mason turned around to face Shelby. She found it hard to meet his eyes. She felt a little foolish worrying so much. After all, he was trained for such occasions. But she finally realized why she felt so bad about the whole situation. She supposed she felt guilty. She could have had the chance to help stop this before it started, by insisting to stay in Araluen instead of going to Nihon-Ja and help look for the real leader. In the forest, look for any other signs of people around the corner. So many opportunities Shelby felt she had let grow cold while she waited for someone else to do the work. Of course, she knew it wasn't her fault. Her job was to keep the princess safe, but she felt she had done a lousy job of that as well. Shelby bit her lip. The prince noticed her quietness, and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Shelby flinched at his gentle touch. For being so ready to put himself in an unglamorous place in the war, he had such a peaceful attitude. Shelby's eyes welled up. She didn't trust herself to say anything, so she waited for him to speak up. Obviously, he had remained behind to tell her something. Or maybe she was just being crazy.

"Shelby, I'm glad you came her to the castle," he said eventually. It took her awhile to regain her composure, but Shelby managed to respond.

"Me too," she said. "So many things I'm glad I didn't miss." Mason smiled softly.

"If you weren't here, you would have been caught up in all that Redmont business." Shelby hadn't thought of that. It never really occurred to her. But she supposed it were true. She missed it completely, and for that, she couldn't complain. "Thank you for watching out for my sister," Mason continued. "I don't really have the time to follow her around all of the time, and she really had a knack for getting into trouble." Shelby laughed, which sort of surprised her.

"It's true," she said. Mason continued to look down at her, as if he was contemplating going on.

"Thank you," he said again. Shelby got the haunting feeling he wasn't just grateful for her doing her job. Perhaps he was speaking of something else.

"Just doing my job," Shelby said professionally, and she immediately regretted it. The prince's jaw tightened, but he smiled quickly.

"I should go," he said. Shelby swallowed as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Mason," Shelby called out, her voice breaking. Mason turned back around.  
>"Yes?" he asked slowly, as if testing her. Shelby took a deep breath.<br>"I..." She couldn't make the words come out. She forced herself to swallow again. She took a deep breath. "Be careful." Mason smiled so endearingly, Shelby could have cried right there. He walked up to her slowly and took her hands in his.  
>"I will," he whispered. "I know you'll take care of Abigail. But take care of yourself too." Shelby desperately wanted to agree. That she would take care of Abigail and herself. But the problem was, that wasn't going to be true 100% of the time. Instead of agreeing, she laughed nervously.<br>"I'm not sure about that," she teased weakly. A voice called out from deep in the castle, calling the prince.  
>"I should go," Mason said, his voice still low.<br>"Yeah," Shelby whispered back, feeling her response was a little inadequate.  
>"Be careful," Mason said one last time. He let go of her hands. Shelby was sure he was about to turn away, but he took a step forward, and kissed her gently. If he had done it any differently, Shelby couldn't be sure. But the way he kissed her gently, and lingered a little, made his intentions clear. He loved her. And one other thing made itself obvious. She loved him, too.<br>He stepped back, and looked her in the eye, then turned, and jogged towards the large doors. Shelby's eyes flooded with tears, but she wiped at them, and convinced herself that she would see him again. She forced herself to be brave. For Mason. She breathed in and out shakily, and left the courtroom to find the princess.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I can not tell you how long I have waited to write this! xD -May the odds be ever in your favor- #randomHungerGamesreference. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Haha, this chapter is short compared to the last ones, but -shrugs- whatever. :) **

Shelby found the princess standing right outside of the courtroom doors. Her arms were crossed, and she had obviously been crying.

"You okay?" Shelby asked gently. Abigail nodded, and wiped at her nose.

"I'll be alright," she said. Shelby smiled sympathetically, and the younger girl tried for a return smile. Being the princess and all, she was trained to be strong for others, but at the current moment, she required more support than she could give out.

"They'll be back," Shelby said, unsure if she was speaking to herself or Abigail. The princess sniffed.

"Yeah," she agreed. "They're strong." Shelby agreed. Not just physically. But mentally as well. She had confidence that they could find a way out of pretty much any situation. Shelby added that to her mental list of reasons she admired the three of them. Abigail faced her finally.

"What do you suppose we should do?" It seemed sort of a silly thing to ask when other people just outside their ring of safety were fighting for their lives, but Shelby too wondered what the two of them would do for however long they were required to stay in the place. Even from the center of the castle, sounds of war could be heard all around them. It was rather nerve-wrecking. Every time a crash would come from outside, Shelby and Abigail both would flinch. It hurt them to see their home in such a condition.

Shelby and Abigail settled on going to help the servants in the kitchen. It seemed an odd thing to do, but it kept their minds off of everything. Before he had left, Horace told the girls the queen them they could leave the courtroom. She saw no sense in making them stay hidden in the courtroom. Plus the servants were glad to have their help. In the disarray, several servants had bolted, leaving lots of work to do. All of the servants in the kitchen were nervous, and kept looking out the small window, although it was impossible to see over the canopy of trees. But it kept them happy, so Shelby didn't complain. Abigail and Shelby spent pretty much the whole day in the kitchen, helping cook, and staying out of the way. Nobody came to them with any news, so nothing too important could have happened. After standing on her feet all day, Shelby was exhausted. But regardless, she couldn't sleep. Her mind wouldn't stop wandering to Mason. She had spent several other night thinking about her beloved prince, but nothing kept her up quite like worry. She worried herself so much, in fact, she began to get a stomach ache. She lay in her bed, frozen in place until somewhere around 3 in the morning. And then she finally let sleep over take her.

The next morning, the castle was suspiciously quiet. Usually, servants could be heard bustling around, doing chores, and making breakfast. But Shelby heard nothing. Immediately expecting the worst, she sat up fast. Shelby hurried to brush out her hair and braid it, throw on some clothes, and dash out the door to find Abigail. The princess was still asleep in her room. But that wasn't the thing that boggled Shelby. No one was in the halls as she ran down them. No sound was to be heard, or a soul to be seen. Shelby shook Abigail awake. The princess's bright eyes shot open.

"What, what is it?" she asked. Again, it amazed Shelby how fast the girl became alert.

"Listen," Shelby whispered. Abigail sat in silence for several seconds.

"I hear nothing," she said back.

"Exactly," Shelby said, chewing her lip. Abigail stood stock-still, no doubt still listening carefully. Shelby offered the princess her hand, and pulled her up. "I think we should do some inspection," the Lady said. Abigail nodded, silently agreeing. The castle was especially ominous to her. She had lived there all her fourteen year life, and it had never sounded so empty. Shelby explained what she saw on her way over as the princess hurried to get dressed. Even her maids hadn't come to tend to her, which was especially suspicious. Once she had dressed, her and Shelby dashed out of the room, and rushed down the many halls of the seemingly deserted castle.

After about half and hour of nothing, both of the girls were ready to give up looking for residents of the castle. They searched in the courtroom, the dining hall, the dungeons, and even the queen's private quarters, and there was no one to be found.

"What could have happened to them all?" Abigail asked, and sat down hard on one of the queen's cushioned chairs. Shelby sat gently next to her.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"They would have come to get us if something was happening, wouldn't they?"

"You would think so," Shelby answered. Abigail put her face in her hands and sobbed. Shelby wanted to comfort her, but wasn't quite sure how. Everyone in the castle seemed to have simply disappeared. "Is there any sort of protocol for situations like this?" Shelby asked. Abigail paused, then looked up.

"I think so." She sniffed. "There's this part of the castle used for only emergencies."

"Like for evacuation?" Shelby pressed. Abigail nodded slowly.

"I believe so," she responded. "But we never had to use it before. I barely remember where it is." Shelby jumped to her feet.

"Well if the nobles believed it was the opportunity to use it, the situation must be much more dire than we first thought. We should find them." Abigail stood warily.

"Wouldn't they have came to get us?" she asked sheepishly. Shelby trained her gaze on the girl.

"Not if they believed you would know the protocol," she responded.

"But I do know it," Abigail protested.

"But you didn't follow them," Shelby put in gently. "They must have assumed you were with them."

"There's no telling how long they've been gone," Abigail mused. "They must be worried." Shelby nodded several times.

"Yes," she agreed. "We should go soon before they assume the worst."

As fast as humanely possible, Shelby and Abigail rushed back down the halls to find the safe place. If her memory served her right, Abigail remembered that the safe place was even further underground than the dungeon. A tunnel was dug out for occasions such as the once they were faced with. Abigail was explained the place as they weaved in and out of halls. Shelby thought they were going circles, but Abigail insisted they were going the right direction. Since she didn't know any better, Shelby kept quiet. Once or twice, the both of them heard some sort of distinctive sound of struggle outside the walls, and once, they heard a crash similar to the collapsing walls.

"They're still trying to get through," Abigail said, the horror very obvious in her voice. Shelby gripped the princess's hand.

"Just lead us on," she said. "We need to find them fast." Abigail nodded once, and bolted in the right direction.

It didn't take long for trouble to find them. Once they had gone down what seemed like endless amounts of halls and passages ways Shelby didn't know existed, Abigail finally called out.

"We're here," she said in relief. Shelby let go of a breath she had been holding in for miles. There was a stone hallway with a giant iron door at the end, and the princess started towards it when another giant crash rattled the walls of the castle.

"What is that?" Abigail asked, having to raise her voice to be heard over the noise.

"I don't know," Shelby called back. Abigail put a tentative foot forward. As she put balance on one foot, she teetered to one side. "Careful," Shelby warned. The princess struggled to regain her posture. Abigail frowned.

"Odd," she mused.

"What?" Shelby asked, her eyebrows knitted. Abigail and Shelby were both jerked backward by an invisible force. They slammed into the wall behind them as a giant stone block crashed into the side of the castle wall in front of their eyes. One of the resistance's ammo had gotten through! Dirt and dust billowed around the debris, and Shelby coughed, waving the air in front of her attempting to regain some sight. She helped the princess to her feet. Abigail brushed her skirt off. White powder covered the both of them, no doubt the effect of the breakthrough. Shelby squinted to see through the haze. When she could finally see a few feet in front of her, she called out in frustration. Not only had the stone block infiltrated the castle walls, it now blocked Shelby and Abigail's way to the nobles. Shelby cursed under her breath and walked in a circle.

"What do we do now?" she demanded of herself. Abigail remained suspiciously quiet. Shelby spun towards her. "Any ideas?" she asked, forcing her anger down her throat. The princess took a deep breath.

"I've had an idea for awhile," she said slowly. Shelby motioned impatiently with her hands.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"I think we should leave the castle." Her words echoed in the cut off hall. "You know," she added quickly, "The closer you are to danger, the farther you are away from harm." Abigail kept expecting Shelby to tell her what a ridiculous idea it was, and that they would somehow find a way around the blockade, but she never did. Quite honestly, the princess was a little disappointed. She had a false view that anyone in the Treaty family never ran out of ideas. And also, she was a little afraid of her own plan. In that moment, holding on to her mother until the bad guys went away sounded ideal.

"Do you mean, go out into battle?" Shelby asked. Abigail nodded slowly, unsure of whether or not to sugar-coat her plan. She could be rather persuasive when she wanted to be. Shelby swallowed. "Well, right now that looks like the best plan."

"Are you sure?" the princess asked. "We would be walking out of our safety." Shelby raised one eyebrow.

"Are you trying to scare me out of agreeing with you?" Abigail laughed, something she was afraid she would never hear again.

"No," she said. Shelby nodded once.

"Then let's get out of here."

**So I updated twice this week! -Over achiever- ;) ****Anyhow, I am getting close to the end of the story, and it is a mix of happiness and sadness! I'm glad I got this far, but I'm sad cuz it's almost over. :( But anyhow, thanks for all your support, guys. It's really encouraging. :) **


	33. Chapter 33

Abigail led Shelby down another secret passage that led to the back woods. They didn't leave until they had been suited for the occasion, of course. Both girls changed from their dresses and into standard soldier uniforms. They put on layers of armor until they were nearly unrecognizable. Needless to say, they were seemingly invincible. Shelby knew that there would always be a kink in the armor, but she had never felt so confident. She was slightly concerned about the fact she had only ever had one sword-fighting class, but Gavin had taught her the basics, and Shelby prayed he and Mason were right in saying melee training never left the mind of a warrior. Abigail had told Shelby that she too had taken training with the saber. Shelby had never personally seen the princess in action, but she had no doubts she could take care of herself. Besides the standard cavalry sword, Shelby made sure to equip herself with a longbow. She took note that the draw-weight would be heavier than the recurve bow she used in training, but the longbow was much more powerful, and Shelby felt more confident carrying it on her shoulder. Although she doubted she would use it as much as Shelby, Abigail took up a bow herself. She never knew when she might need it. After they had suited up, the pair hurried out of the armory, and out of the castle. As they neared the end of the tunnel, Shelby pulled Abigail to a halt.

"Be careful," she said, the instinct to keep her voice down overpowering. "Mason, Gavin and your father were sent to this forest. There could very well be people standing guard at the entrance of the tunnel." Abigail nodded.

"Will do," she whispered back. Then nervously looked around. A shudder ran through the princess. "Man, I hate enclosed spaces." Even though Abigail couldn't see through the dim light of the tunnel, Shelby smiled. They inched forward. Shelby squinted as the bright outside light flooded the small enclosed tunnel. She attached herself to the wall, and peeked her head around the corner of the entrance before allowing Abigail to advance any further. She saw no signs of any other life form, so she waved the princess forward. Abigail cautiously stepped behind Shelby and looked over her shoulder.

"All clear?" she asked. Shelby nodded once.

"All clear," she confirmed, although her voice remained down. Abigail took note of this fact, and made a mental note to follow her example. Shelby put one foot on the grass surrounding the tunnel's entrance, and then slowly the second one. It still seemed like no one else was near, so Shelby took the time to examine her ambiance. The place was a small glade, well concealed by the surrounding forest. She squinted up at the sun and estimated it was around midday, making the sun at the highest point of its route.

"We must be somewhere east of the castle," Shelby noted, still focused on the direction of the sun. Abigail kept silent. She had no training in the ways of being outdoorsy whatsoever, so she left it up to Shelby. "The main forest area is south of the castle," Shelby continued. "So we should go west." She looked to her right. Abigail nodded several times.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Shelby frowned at the ground. She wasn't too sure how far away the exit was from the central part of the forest, leaving her a little uneasy about waltzing through the forest blindly.

"Be extra cautious as we walk, Abigail," Shelby warned. She looked around. "I have no idea where these people are stationed, and I don't like not knowing." Abigail knew it would bother the other girl. In the half year she had known her, Shelby always seemed to prefer having her bearings. Of course, anyone in their right mind would. Shelby shouldered her bow nervously, and stepped carefully towards the forest, with Abigail at her heels.

Thankfully, the quiet stroll through the forest was uneventful. The girls didn't run into anybody hostile for the longest time. Every once and awhile, Shelby's trained ear would pick up the sound of crunching leaves, or rustling bushes, and she would push the princess behind a tree and load her bow. However, every time, it ended up being some native animal. Shelby quickly learned to be grateful for spending so much time in the forest of Redmont. She learned what sounded natural and what didn't. She also appreciated her father's instruction on some of the same things. Teaching her tracks, bird calls, and how to keep oneself hidden. A pang of sadness made Shelby' shoulders feel heavy. She swallowed hard and forced herself to push the thoughts of her family out. Taking note that they had been walking for half an hour, Shelby told herself they should be _extra_ careful, and spoke her mind to Abigail. It was dangerous starting out, since Shelby had no idea where the tunnel let out, but after walking for so long at a brisk pace, they had to have gone quite a distance. Shelby stopped to kneel and study the ground closely for tracks, as she had been doing. Abigail continued to watch her with interest, grateful for the girl's sense of direction and great ability to work with nature. Shelby rose, brushing the dirt off of her knees.

"The tracks are getting move apparent," she said, a frown of concentration on her brow. "We're going the right direction." She waved at the princess as a sign to continue moving. Abigail didn't protest. She readily admitted Shelby knew better than herself, a fact she didn't mind speaking aloud. Unbeknownst to the princess, Shelby was feeling an omnipresent hope she doing everything right. She had a lot of training from her father from being a Ranger the better part of his life, but Shelby's skills never were really put to the test. She trusted in her father and his ways, but not necessarily her own. Again, she swallowed her fears away, and focused on the road.

It was about a mile's distance longer when Shelby heard it. The crunching of leaves and the clanging of metal against metal. Shelby stopped dead in her tracks. Abigail almost ran right into her.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"Listen," Shelby said, her voice barely audible. Abigail craned her neck in the direction the Lady was pointing. She picked up the vague sound of a battle somewhere in the distance.

"I think we found them," she said. Shelby nodded, eyes wide.

"Be very, very quiet," she warned, Abigail having to lean forward to hear her. Shelby was careful to place her feet anywhere but on crunchy leaves. She wasn't comfortable walking straight into the open with the princess behind her, but she saw no other solution. The two of them creeped through the forest for several minutes, barely taking steps, and remaining as quiet as being human would allow. After painstaking work of slowly making their way through the forest, they were relieved to finally find that the forest opened into a big, open glade. Large tents were set up everywhere one would fit, and men in armor milled around with series expressions, talking in undertones, or sharpening their weapons. A tent considerably taller and wider than the others rested in the center of the camp. Two tall men stood in front of the entrance. Shelby's heart skipped a beat.

"Gavin," she said, relief flooding over her. Abigail's head shot up.

"Gavin?" she repeated in disbelief. Shelby nodded her head up and down several times, and surged forward to greet the tall warrior. "Gavin!" Abigail cried, her eyes watery. Gavin whipped his head around at the sound of her voice.

"Abby," he said, his tone a mixture of fear and joy. He caught her in his arms and spun her around once. Shelby smiled as she walked towards them, fighting the urge to cry. "What are you doing here?" Gavin asked once he had set the princess down.

"We had to leave the castle," Abigail rushed to explain. "It had been sabotaged, and we had no choice but to leave using the tunnel." Gavin's expression made it clear that he wasn't happy about the situation. But her smiled down at Abigail. "I'm glad you're here," he said, and kissed her forehead.

"Me too," Abigail whispered. She turned to Shelby. "If it weren't for that Lady over there, I wouldn't be," she added. Shelby blushed.

"It was nothing," she dismissed, but Abigail was shook her head quickly.

"It was amazing," the princess amended. "She followed tracks to find you all here." Gavin raised one eyebrow.

"That takes talent," he said, and again, Shelby flushed.

"It's all thanks to my father," she said. Abigail rolled her eyes.

"She loves to discredit herself, doesn't she?" The princess winked. Gavin smiled at Shelby.

"However it is that you got here, I'm glad you're safe." Shelby bowed slightly.

"It's good to be here," she said. The man standing next to Gavin cleared his throat. Gavin turned to bow from the waist at him.

"My apologies, Sir Richard. I'm sure you've met the princess," he said, motioning to Abigail, "and this is Lady Shelby, Lady-in-waiting to her highness." Shelby had never heard Gavin speak so formally, and it made her want to laugh a little bit. But she bit her lip, and realized it only made sense to speak to a Lord that way. "Lady Shelby, Princess Abigail, this is Sir Richard. We are pleased to have him here with us. He has just recently returned to us. He takes short rounds of the kingdom, and made it back just in time to join us." Shelby and Abigail curtseyed politely.

"Nice to meet you," Shelby said.

"Pleasure," Sir Richard said shortly, and turned back to Gavin. "As I was saying," he said, feeling the need to continue his conversation before the girls so rudely interrupted. "I just came back from the squad sent to the east. Sir Horace to the west, and Prince Mason to the north. I believe it is best for you to hold the fort here." Gavin let out a heavy breath. Shelby could tell the matter wasn't new to him, but it didn't mean he liked it any more.

"I see," he said dejectedly.

"Also, Sir Horace put you in charge while he and his son were away. I believe it is in the best interest of us all if you were to stay where you are." Again, Gavin sighed.

"Yes, Sir Richard, I agree." He nodded once. "You may go about your business." Sir Richard bowed stiffly, and walked off towards a group of men practicing sword-fighting, which explained the sounds of crashing metal Shelby and Abigail had heard earlier.

"What was that about?" Abigail asked bluntly. Gavin shrugged half-heartedly.

"I was looking into going with another legion of men. I already came back from my round." Gavin frowned and looked around. "Mason and Sir Horace haven't came back yet."

"Are you worried about them?" Shelby asked. Again, Gavin shrugged.

"Not really," he said. "They're grown ups. They know how to take care of themselves. And they haven't been gone too long anyway. Me and my quadrant cleared our southern area much quicker than anticipated. We had some good luck." Gavin shook his head quickly, obviously making an effort to clear it. "Anyway," he said. "It's obvious you two have had a busy morning. Have some lunch and find a tent. I think we have an empty one close to here, I think you'll find it comfortable."

"Thanks," Abigail said, and hugged him one more time before taking Shelby's hand, and letting her trail behind as she walked off to find some food.

Shelby and Abigail both ate tremendous amounts of food. Gavin had been correct in saying they had had a long day. It was well past two in the afternoon when they had both finished eating. Towards the end of the meal, Shelby's mind wondered to Mason. Even though Gavin said his absence wasn't a cause for concern, Shelby was still mildly worried. She knew he was capable of taking care of himself. But she also wished he would come back. Something about him being gone set her at the edge of the chair. Perhaps it was the things she meant to tell him in the courtroom that set her off. She didn't get to tell him she loved him. The thought made Shelby set her fork down, her appetite suddenly gone.

Abigail was finishing up her own dinner, and swallowed hard to get it all down in one bite. For being in the middle of nowhere, the men in camp sure knew how to make good food with what they had. During the middle of their meal, Gavin had joined them and explained the raging war so far. Araluen had had no major losses as of then, but they had lost quite a few good soldiers. Shelby had shook her head in disbelief.

"How did they get an army all of a sudden?" she had asked. Gavin had shrugged.

"It wasn't really all of a sudden," he explained. "They have obviously been spreading animosity for quite some time, but they stayed quiet enough not to rise any suspicion." Shelby still didn't believe it. It was too simple to her.

After their lunch, Gavin had coaxed Shelby into another sword-fighting lesson. Abigail had settled with watching them. Gavin taught Shelby a few more techniques, and the correct way to hold it. He also told her be careful while running with an unsheathed sword. Apparently, swords were notorious for whacking their owners over the side the head. Shelby noted it, but she found it a little amusing. Eventually, once Gavin had convinced Shelby she had learned the basics, actually started swinging the sword at each other. Gavin and Mason had been right; once Shelby was actually thrown into a potentially life-threatening situation, all of the training flooded back, and soon, she was swinging and blocking like a pro. It took the better half of the afternoon, and Shelby was sweating like a pig afterward, but regardless. Gavin had told her she was already a pro, something that had made Shelby flush. But she did feel a little more comfortable sitting in the middle of a war camp with more training. She trusted herself a little more in case of emergencies. Something she doubted would happen with the protection of those in the camp, but even still.

The two girls stayed in the base camp for two days since their arrival. They settled in a tent only a few feet from the base tent, and spent most of their afternoons there. In the mornings, Gavin would give them both sword-fighting lessons, but during the afternoon and evening, he was busy watching over the camp, and having war meetings with the men he had with him. Two other squads of knights were sent out, one to the west to aid Sir Horace, and one to the east to keep an eye out. The small force of men remaining held up the camp. Just from watching him, Shelby could tell Gavin hated staying in one place. It was killing him to sit by idly. But Sir Richard had been correct. Sir Horace had ordered him in charge, and any decisions needing to be made could not be carried out without someone in charge. As the days went on, Shelby herself began to feel restless. And worried. As hard as she tried to keep all thoughts of the prince out of her mind, it proved no use. Her thoughts wondered to him often, and her concern grew over the course of the days.

On the third day, some good news finally surfaced. Somewhere at about ten o'clock in the morning, a scout sighted movement, and the camp readied for an attack. But it turned out to be a group of their own. Sir Horace's group had returned. At the first sight of movement, Shelby's heart had raced, hoping that it was Mason, but once she learned it was the the King Consort, she realized that it was still something to be grateful for. Abigail darted out of the tent when she heard the news, and threw herself in her father's unsuspecting arms. Horace had caught her, but he looked very surprised. Shelby had followed behind the princess, smiling at them. It took some time to explain the situation to Horace, and once he understood, he wasn't exactly reassured. He was worried about Cassandra, with good cause, and also Mason. He called all of the leaders to a war meeting, and Shelby and Abigail waited for it to let out anxiously. It was time for the evening meal when they were finally finished. Abigail and Shelby sat by each other, not eating anything because of their nerves. It was true they felt safer in the camp then in the castle alone, but it was still dangerous. But the real problem on both of their minds was for Mason and the queen. Not knowing was their weakness. After what seemed like forever, all of the men left the main tent, looking solemn. Shelby and Abigail exchanged nervous looks before Horace and Gavin came to sit next to them.

"So," Abigail prompted. Horace let out a deep breath.

"I have decided to take a group of knights back to the castle." His words hung in the air, the girls not absorbing them completely.

"Wh...what?" stuttered the princess. Horace repeated his statement, and again, Shelby and Abigail exchanged looks.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shelby asked slowly. "We don't have many knights left here." Horace smiled at her tiredly.

"We sent out an order calling the soldiers to retreat back here, and we are leaving in the morning."

"What if Mason doesn't come back by then?" Abigail protested.

"We thought of that," Gavin stepped in. "We'll send out a search party in the morning if he isn't back before we leave. They will obviously take some time to find him, so they'll just regroup with us at the castle."

"I'll go with them," Shelby blurted. Horace shook his head.

"I'm afraid I need you to stay where you are, that is with Abigail. As we get closer to the castle, there's no telling what's going on, and I need you to watch over her." Shelby tried not to look disappointed. She noticed the princess studying her. _We'll talk about it later, _she seemed to be saying. Shelby nodded slightly, something only Abigail noticed.

"We leave at the break of dawn," Horace said, standing up from his seat at the makeshift benches. "All of you should be ready to leave by then." All the teens nodded, and watched him walk away. Gavin, Abigail and Shelby all exchanged weary looks, and then they parted ways.

Shelby was looking at a map of the area when the princess entered their tent and sat next to her.

"Hey," she said gently.

"Hi," Shelby said, and heaved a sigh.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," the princess said. Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"That depends on what you're thinking," she said. Abigail let out a short laugh.

"Obviously," she snorted. "But I mean..." She looked around, as if confirming no one was eavesdropping. "You should go after Mason." Shelby's shoulder squared.

"I guess my answer would be yes," she said, referring to Abigail's question. The younger girl smiled, and stood.

"You should go then," she urged. "Find him before they do. Come back, and we can leave together tomorrow." Shelby studied the princess carefully.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Abigail rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Shelby smiled a little ruefully.

"I'll have to be careful," she mused to herself. "They'll no doubt have guards." Abigail nodded.

"Yes," she said. "But I have no doubts you can sneak around them. I see the way you walk." Shelby colored a little. Abigail smiled.

"I should wait until it's later at night until I leave," Shelby said, and the princess saw the wisdom behind her thinking.

"You should sleep some," she suggested. "You'll need rest and strength in case you run into someone." Shelby didn't complain too much. She was exhausted mentally and physically. She climbed on one of the blankets on the cool ground, and was out almost instantly.

**So, I finished writing the story. 0-0 I got a little ahead of myself. I will post more than once a week now though, haha. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for being loyal. ^-^**


	34. Chapter 34

Abigail woke Shelby up somewhere around three in the morning. Shelby would have liked to be woken up a little earlier, but she didn't complain; it was still dark. The princess stayed awake just so she could make sure Shelby went off safely. The older girl had shoulder her bow, strapped her scabbard to her waist, and dashed out of the tent.

Shelby had been right in expecting a challenge sneaking past the sentries. They were stationed at the north, south, east and west exits of the camp. Shelby had to be cautious sneaking out of her own tent without raising suspicion, but it only got worse as she got closer to her destination. Since she recalled overhearing that Mason was sent with the north squadron, she reasoned that was the best place to start. When she had been studying the map she _borrowed_, it showed that there was a path that lead due north, where somewhere about three-four miles away from the camp site, a circle was drawn, which was where Shelby guessed Mason had been sent. So early in the morning, there was nobody awake except for the guards, so Shelby had the upper hand. But the guards were constantly turning 360 degrees so they had a good sight of everything. Shelby mentally patted herself on the back for wearing a dark green tunic over brown leggings. The colors blended well in the dark against the camouflage tents. Shelby creeped slowly in a zigzag pattern, edging closer to the north entrance to the camp, avoiding sudden movements that would potentially get her noticed. Once, when she was only two tents away from the boundaries of the camp, the sentry at the north entrance turned as soon as she was creeping towards the next hiding place. She had froze in her tracks, gratefully remembering her father's advice to stay stock-still, and pray she wasn't spotted. Quickly, the sentry turned the other direction, and Shelby resisted the urge to dart behind the tent. When she reached the base of the raised platform the sentry was standing on, she attached herself to the wall, waiting patiently for him to turn around. It seemed to take ages, but finally she was given her chance, and she took it. Slowly making her way to the forest, Shelby stayed crouched over, put on foot in front of the other, and walked over to the nearest tree, being overwhelmingly careful not to step on anything that would reveal her location. She let out a silent, deep breath once she was behind the safety of the wood sanctuary. After she had caught her breath, and slowed her heartbeat, she dashed off towards the forest.

As she walked, Shelby estimated it would take her about an hour to walk the four miles to where Mason was expected to be. She was walking at a brisk pace, so she wasn't worried about time. It would still be dark around four in the morning, which was good. She wanted the element of surprise on her side. She could still sneak around considerably well in light, but she preferred having the cover of night. Shelby trudged along the dark forest, shivering silently. She had wished she had dressed heavier. Being in the beginning of winter, it was near freezing. She was surprised it wasn't snowing yet.

As she had predicted, it took about an hour for Shelby to walk the four miles. By that time, she was numb from the cold, her feet ached, and she was ready to find Mason. Once, she came up on a clearing, and her heart raced, thinking a camp might be set up there as well. But she was a little let down when she discovered there wasn't a soul to be found. She sighed, and kept trudging on.

After walking about five miles, Shelby began to panic. She was sure that Mason would be where she expected. It was somewhere around four thirty, and her mind was beginning to become numb along with the rest of her.

Half an hour later, Shelby had forced herself into a a very brisk run. She weaved in and out of trees, carefully watching where she placed her feet, preventing mistakes that could potentially slow her down. Everything in her path was blur; the only worry on her mind finding Mason. She soon became aware of the fact she was nearing another clearing, and she slowed down drastically, vaguely thinking about how unfortunate it would be if her cover was blown from her running right into the clearing. As she came closer, she started to pick up the sounds of clanging metal. Her heart skipped a beat, and her head cleared a little. The sound of other life forms bringing her back to reality. Finally, she slowed to a stop at the base of the forest to see a full out battle before her eyes.

Having never been in a real fight before, Shelby was, needless to say, terrified. She didn't see anyone she knew in the sea of people, just a few flashes of the royal guard uniform. Struck by grief and fear, Shelby stood concealed by the trees, with no one noticing her. But then she remembered something Mason had told her once. _Courage is not going to a fight with no fear. It's recognizing fear, and fighting anyway. _Shelby was motivated by those words. She pulled her bow off of her shoulder, and let arrows fly.

She quit shooting arrows when her quiver was nearly empty, saving the remaining arrows in case of emergencies. The crowds were thinning out, but there were still a ratio of 2 to 1 in favor of the resistance. Too many Araluen knights were laying dead in the grass stained with blood. The very sight made Shelby nauseous. But she swallowed with a considerable amount of difficulty, pulled her sword out of its sheath and did what only made sense; she charged.

The next few minutes passed in a blur. Her first opponent met her head-on, but also quite on accident. He spun around, his sword already raised above his head. But before he could slash downward, Shelby flicked her wrist and her sword traced a bloody gash down his chest, cutting right through the man's armor as if it were paper. Shelby pushed past the dying man and moved on. The next man came at her with great speed. Shelby intercepted his sword swipe and pushed back with force. The man stumbled back, and Shelby brought her sword down on his collarbone. The man fell, but she didn't have time to admire her handiwork; another man was coming at her. The man swung his double-handed sword with alarming speed and Shelby barely had time to duck. Even so, the sword cut the air above her, missing her by barely half and inch. Shelby jumped to her feet and blocked his next strike, the force knocking her back a few inches. She feinted to the left, and gratefully, he fell for it. He blocked her imaginary strike, and Shelby let her sword sail right above his right shoulder. She didn't look to see what happened next; she was distracted by the fact that she had just caught sight of a pair of ferocious green eyes.

"Mason," she breathed. Shelby hacked and slashed through the crowd of resistance soldiers, letting no one touch her. After sighting him a few times, she was relieved to confirm that it was indeed the prince. Together they fought off the enemy knights until it was just them in the clearing; all the other Araluen knights hadn't made it. Mason wheeled around to Shelby, his expression still ready to fight.

"Shelby," he said in surprise, realization dawning on his face. Shelby dropped her sword and fell into his arms. Mason caught her, and held Shelby tightly.

"Mason," she said, repeating his name over and over again. The prince stroked her matted hair.

"It's okay," he muttered. Everything was just occurring to Shelby. The worry she had felt over the past few days, the expressions of the tired soldiers, and the fact that she had just killed quite a few people. Shelby took in deep, shaking breaths.

"They said you were gone, and they didn't know where you were, and-" Shelby continued talking, but the words were slurred by breaths, sobs, and tears.

"It's okay," Mason repeated in her ear, gently cradling her in his arms. He smelled of sweat, blood, and grass, but his warm presence was soothing to Shelby. She continued to take in deep breaths, and slowly calmed down. Once her heartbeat was back to normal, she stepped back. Mason held both her hands. "Now are you going to tell what you're doing here?" So Shelby told him the short version; about the castle being in peril, her and the princess's escape, the camp, and finally her finding him. After she finished her tale, Mason just stared at her. "Seems like this week has been hard on you," he said. Shelby smiled ruefully, and nodded. The princes let out a breath. "I thought my life was hard," he teased. He looked relatively normal. He had a scratch here and there, but he seemed okay otherwise. Obviously, he was exhausted, but he did his best not to show it. Mason squeezed Shelby's hands. "I didn't get to tell you something before I left," he said. Shelby's heart fluttered in her chest.

"Me either," she said. "You first." Mason smiled at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "I love you." Shelby's face warmed a little, but she managed to smile.

"Good," she said. "I love you too." Then she kissed the Crown Prince of Araluen.

They both decided to head back to the camp as soon as possible. They thought it might be a little strange to meet a search party ready for war in the middle of the forest. So as the sun was coming up, Shelby and Mason jogged back to the camp. It took them somewhere around an hour to run the whole way, taking short breaks. Both of them were a lot happier than they had been in a long while. Whenever they took a break from running and walked instead, they walked close enough to hold hands. They didn't talk much, but that was alright. They didn't really bother to give any sort of warning to the sentries as they ran right into the camp. The guard at the north entrance stumbled to raise the alarm, and thankfully, recognized the prince and Shelby just in time. He stopped himself from pulling the bell at the last second, and called a greeting. Shelby and Mason waved at him, and slowly continued walking towards the base of the camp. A crowd had gathered at the entrance, and Shelby gripped the prince's hand tightly, making sure she hadn't been dreaming. A few men called greetings to Mason, and he nodded respectfully at them. Once the two of them stopped walking, everyone was patting him on the pack, congratulating him. Shelby thought it was a little twisted. _Great job on surviving!_ they seemed to say. Sure, she was happy he was alive too, but they made no mention of those who lost their lives defending their future ruler. Shelby's thoughts were distracted by the King consort pushing his way through the crowd with Abigail at his heels. At the sight of Mason and Shelby holding hands, Abigail smiled. Shelby tried her hardest to ignore her.

"What is this?" Horace asked, raising his voice to be heard over the crowd. "Where are the others?" Everyone fell silent. Mason and Shelby exchanged looks. Horace seemed to comprehend their silence, and his face fell a little. "I think a war council would be a good idea." He caught Shelby's eye. "You should come," he said.

"Yes, Sir," Shelby said. Horace turned back around, and walked to the main tent.

Half an hour later, the whole war council were sat around a round table. All of them sat in uncomfortable silence, wondering when Horace would begin. He sat with his hands crossed over each other, staring at the center of the table. Mason had made sure he was at a seat next to Shelby. He hadn't let go of her hand since they met up at the clearing. Horace's head lifted a little.

"Son," he said. "I think it would be suiting if you were to explain the situation." So Mason did. He told the council how he had gone to his rendezvous point with reinforcements, and when they arrived, it was crawling with resistance soldiers. They had hoped to quash them in a short time, since they had the element of surprise on their hands, but once they entered battle, all hopes of that was destroyed. The prince explained how he and his soldiers fought for their lives for a good two days, and then he gave it over to Shelby. All the war councilmen were staring at her, some with respect, some with concern. Horace was looking at her disapprovingly, something Shelby knew she would face. She had defied his strict orders, and went on her personal behalf. Shelby swallowed, and explained how she left, found the prince, and fought for her own life. As she spoke, all of the men slowly started to respect the small girl. Sure, she had not listened to orders, but it was for good cause, and it ended up saving the Crown Prince's life. When Shelby finished speaking, Horace uncrossed his arms, and his expression softened.

"Thank you for your assistance," he said. Many nobles who were in the wrong would hold onto their pride, and try to bluff their way around until they were 'right'. But not Horace. He wasn't so foolish. Shelby nodded once, a little surprised at the outcome of her disobedience. Abigail twiddled her thumbs on one side of the table, glad she didn't have to do some fast talking. It had been her idea, after all. Horace sighed. "But now, I'm afraid we must speak of not so light terms." He faced his son. "Mason, everyone but yourself were present as we spoke concerning the the war."

"Shelby filled me in," the prince said quickly, saving the King Consort from having to further explain. He nodded his head now.

"Well, then I suppose you know of our plans," he said. "We intend to march back to the castle."

"We have taken note that they are well planned out, coming from all directions," Sir Richard spoke up. "They are trying to leave us guessing where the main group is." Horace nodded solemnly.

"And our response is similar to what we have going on here," one of the other knights said, one younger than Sir Richard. Again, Horace nodded.

"We intend to send out groups of our men like we have done previously. They will fight off the smaller groups."

"What if one of the smaller groups turns out to be the main group?" Shelby blurted out. Horace turned to her and smiled.

"Good question," he said. "We have thought of that. In each group we will have a messenger that will be ready to send to _our_ main group, which will be based at the castle."

"Is the castle in our possession still?" Mason asked.

"We haven't had word otherwise," another knight said.

"And if it's not," Horace said, "we are prepared for that as well. Our most well trained men will be at the front our the group, ready to get into the castle forcefully." Mason nodded, comprehension dawning. Horace looked around.

"I will separate you all into groups as soon as the council is adjourned. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Very well. Council adjourned."

All the men, plus Shelby and Abigail, filed out of the tent. As Mason and Gavin were leaving, the King consort pulled them aside. He motioned for Shelby and Abigail to go on, so they went to their tent to pack what belongings they had with them.

"Yes, Father?" Mason inquired.

"I will need you two," Horace said in an undertone. Both of the boys frowned.

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked.

"I trust you two more than any soldier," Horace said. "I want you two to be with the main group." Silence fell over all of them. "I will be with you," Horace continued. "I feel like we owe these men." He hesitated, as if wanting to add more.

"Go on," Mason said, catching his subtle hint.

"I want to get to the castle as fast as possible," Horace said. "Being at the front will not only help the other soldiers, but we can get to the castle and secure the insides fast as well." Gavin and Mason both nodded. They understood his anxiety.

"What about Abby and Shelby?" Gavin asked.

"Shelby will be a messenger for the western group, and Abby will stay in the castle once it is secured." Horace replied, obviously having already put thought into his answer. Mason frowned.

"What will they do while we're marching?" Horace smiled.

"Walk behind us."

**So, um, sorry if I confused some people. I have the story pre-written, and I have finished it. The story has about three chapters left, plus the epilogue, and I'll update more often then I previously have. Hope that clears everything up. :) **


	35. Chapter 35

Even though they were a little off schedule, they group of Araluens set off towards the castle that very morning. The group was around two hundred in number, a sizable force for the little fight they expected. They were unsure of the remaining numbers of the resistance fighters, but it was better to be well prepared then not. As Shelby's father told her often, _Always expect something to go wrong. If you're wrong, you're not disappointed. If you're right, you're ready for it. _It seemed Horace and his knights knew this logic as well. Shelby and Abigail walked in the center of the vigilant legion of knights, struggling to keep up with their brisk pace. Mason and Gavin had explained that they were needed in the front lines, and then disappeared in the sea of men in armor. Neither of the girls were very happy about it, but they didn't complain. They understood that the boys' loyalty lay with the kingdom first, and personal preferences were put off second.

Shelby took the news of her being a messenger well. She figured it would be a fun job, and also felt honored that Horace trusted her with such a responsibility. She would be several meters away from the castle, and would have to ride her horse very fast to reach the castle in time to alert the army in time to help defend the borders. Shelby was supplied with one of the horses from the group hence she hadn't brought hers with her, and they didn't have clearance for the castle yet. She would have preferred her horse, but she didn't complain.

After the legion walked for several meters, calls went out from the front of the group. People around Shelby and Abigail whispered among themselves. A messenger ran through the crowd and to Shelby.

"My Ladies," the man wheezed, bowing slightly. "The way to the castle is clear." Both Abigail and Shelby let out a breath of relief. The man focused on Shelby. "My lady," he said. "Lord Horace requests you and your group head to the west station." Shelby nodded once.

"Alright," she said. She turned to Abigail and hugged her quickly, noticing that the man around he were already buzzing, no doubt ready to be on their way. "I'll hopefully be back soon. Be careful and _stay out __of trouble_." She put emphasis on the last four words since the princess had a talent for finding, and getting into, trouble. Abigail smiled.

"I'll try my hardest," she promised. "Now get going." Shelby nodded, and ran off to join her group.

Will had been following the lead for about a week. He had left Seacliff Fief in search of the resistance leader. Halt had contacted him, and requested they leave immediately. The leader was subtle. He left clues only professionals like the Rangers would catch. Whenever he would go, he left a small trail. Small things such as a piece of cloth, light prints in the mud, and such things. Will and Halt had to look very closely to catch such things. The tracks they had found as of late were still fresh, causing the two to expect they were getting closer, less than a day away. They had just passed Redmont fief, where they had 'cleared' the place of all resistance soldiers. The saying 'One riot, one ranger' seemed to prove its point. There was only riot and two Rangers. Will and Halt left it at that. Something Will seemed to notice was there was always only one set of hoof prints, and the occasional footprint. The only thing suspicious about the lead was the fact that the tracks led only one direction; towards Castle Araluen. Now, hearing about the attack on Castle Araluen, that might make sense. But the fact that it was only one set of footprints, and that the leader was zigzagging across fiefs, leaving a trail of carnage behind him disturbed Will. Where ever he went, a fief was sent in turmoil. And now that he was headed to Castle Araluen wasn't reassuring in the least.

The first few hours of watching the forest vigilantly were uneventful. Shelby was perched in a tree, watching for any signs of a large army coming over the horizon. Occasionally, a group of small raiders would make their way to the squad of twenty-five knights, but they would quickly be extinguished. Shelby couldn't say she didn't help though. Every once in awhile, a man would fall dead, with no signs of his cause of death except for a slender arrow sticking out of his chest. Shelby aimed for the same place each time, and struck her target every time. Target practice, she thought. After several hours of nothing happening, Shelby began to yawn. All the last few days of nonstop action were catching up to her. She stretched and leaned her head against the trunk of the tree. She stared up at the blue sky, her eyes slowly getting heavier and heavier, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Her eyes shot open after what seemed like only a few minutes. She heard a distant hum on the crest of the hill in front of her. Shelby scrambled to the edge of her branch to get a closer look. Dust was rising on the horizon, and Shelby got the hint that it wasn't just the normal group of people. She climbed down her tree as fast as possible while still be cautious. When she hit the floor, a knight came running to her.

"My lady," he said. "Our scouts have confirmed an army of about two hundred soldier making their way here."

"I'm going to get help," Shelby replied. "Will you be alright here?" The knight nodded once.

"We'll hold our ground," he said firmly. Shelby nodded as well, and hopped on her horse. She kneed the animal in the ribcage, and it shot off.

Shelby raced along the path towards the castle, her horse kicking up dirt as it ran. She knew the way well, since she had traveled it at least three different times, but in a rush, Shelby lost all sense of direction. Things were flying past her in a blur. She was lucky that the horse knew where it was going; it was trained for such occasions. Trees and shrubs whipped past her so quickly, it was hard for Shelby to take it all in. Once, a branch struck her across the face in her rush. She didn't have time to register the pain, or brush away the blood seeping from the wound. Her top priority was reaching the castle in time to alert the army. In about ten minutes, Shelby could see the outline of the castle. Her heart raced faster as her horse plunged deeper into the forest. Just as her horse turned a corner, a figure emerged out of the frondescence, scaring Shelby nearly to death. She pulled on the reins quickly, and her horse jerked to a stop. Once she had calmed her nerves, Shelby looked down to try to determine who it was.

"Mason?" she asked, recognition dawning on her. He smiled up at her.

"Hi. Sorry," he added. Shelby shook it off.

"It's okay," she said. "What are you doing here?" Before the prince could answer, two other figures came from the trees. Shelby's shoulders fell a little. She sighed.

"Gavin, Abigail, what the devil are you doing here?" Gavin grinned up at her.

"Came to join the party," he said. Shelby shook her head.

"There's no party here," she said. "I was on my way to the castle and alarm the army." Abigail frowned.

"I guess we should let you go-" she started to say, but the remainder of her sentence was cut off by the sound of loud crashes and clanging of metal. Shelby moaned.

"I'm too late," she said.

"No you're not," Mason said, his face grim. "We have news."

"You'll have to tell me later!" Shelby cried, "I have to go warn the castle!" Abigail chewed her lip.

"Give me your horse, Shelby," the princess said. Shelby raised an eyebrow at the strange request.

"Whatever for?"

"I'll warn the castle," she said. "You three go help Shelby's group." Gavin and Mason exchanged looks.

"Okay," Shelby said eventually. "We can't waste any more time." She dismounted gracefully, and handed the reins to Abigail. The girl accepted them, and mounted the horse, who was shifting back and forth on its hooves.

"Good luck," the princess wished them, and darted off.

Like any good knight would, Mason and Gavin both carried their swords with them, even though they hadn't expected to fight. Shelby still had her bow and quiver on her shoulder, and her sword's sheath clipped to her belt. The three of them raced through the forest to find a fight. Abigail had said she would go to the castle, and they expected it would take some time for her to get there, and get the army in order. Shelby, Mason and Gavin were to help the squadron to the west until she returned with the army. Dangerous, yes. Fun, also yes. When the three teenagers reached the western group, they weren't encouraged. Several of the knights friendly to Araluen lay unmoving in the grass, while fewer still stood, fighting off the large remainder of resistance fighters. After exchanging looks, the three kids jumped to join the fight.

Several minutes passed by in a blur. Shelby, Gavin and Mason all fought valiantly against the never ending sources of resistance knights. As she fought them off, Shelby noticed something strange about the opposing warriors. None of them seemed to be excellent swordsman, and they all looked like nothing more than mere villagers or farmers. Shelby wondered what the leader of the resistance had promised them that made them go so insane. What made them go against the royal family that had taken care of them for so long. Shelby did her best to wound the soldiers, not kill them. There was a difference between teaching them a lesson, and taking their life, even if they did deserve it. She also took note that the two boys were doing the same thing. Half an hour, an hour. Time passed unnaturally fast while the teens were fighting off the resistance. Just after an hour passed, a trumpet sounded from the south-east. Pausing momentarily, Gavin, Mason and Shelby exchanged grim smiles, knowing the Araluen army way coming.

Within minutes, the grand army of knights were visible through the low brush and canopy of trees. It didn't take long to notice that the whole army wasn't there. Only a portion of it. In retrospect, it would have seemed a little odd to bring the whole army for only about one hundred men. The Araluen knights were about two hundred in number, obviously outnumbering the resistance. Once the resistant fighters caught sight of the army, they shied away. Even though she was on their side, Shelby herself was in awe. Even though their numbers were only a fraction of their normal state, the Araluen army was a tremendous sight to behold. Set in a pig's head formation, the army stepped in time, the front line's shields thrust out. The rhythm of the marching made Shelby want to stand up straight. Everything seemed so formal. A few paces away from the enemy, the formation leader called the army to a halt.

"Spears out!" he called, and several hundred wickedly sharp spears materialized out of the sea of shields. "Advance!" the leader called out again. Again, in marching fashion, the Araluen army stepped forward. Shelby, Mason and Gavin

wisely stepped out of the way. They didn't totally abandon the fight, but they moved to the outsides, fighting from afar. Since her strong point was archery, Shelby stepped back a few paces and shot arrows into the fray while Mason and Gavin guarded her. Once the army had depleted the front lines of the resistance's army, they retrieved their spears, and pulled out the sword for hand to hand combat. Once that started, it was hard for Shelby to make out anything. Occasionally, she would see a soldier from both sides go down, but aside from that, nothing could be seen. Dirt and dust was getting kicked up, so the whole armies were clouded by the foggy air. Eventually, her sight impaired, Shelby gave up shooting arrows, afraid she might hit a friendly knight.

Within a few short minutes, the mighty power of the Araluen army had rid of most of the resistance fighters, and whoever was left was taken into custody. The friendly army had managed to get by without too many loses, and only a few minor casualties. Shelby and the other two teens got off fairly well, though Shelby's cheek still burned, which was a little embarrassing; her worst enemy being a tree branch. Mason and Gavin had left to talk the main leader, and Shelby went around helping treat the knights' wounds. About an hour passed, and then the group had called to go back to the castle. Before they left, Shelby had been called to go talk to the leader. Once she had found them, Mason explained the situation.

"Your father and Halt have found the leader," he had said. Shelby's skin tingled. She knew they would do it. "We have restored peace in the castle, and everyone that had evacuated have returned."

"We also have word from other fiefs that were once controlled by the leader," the army director said. "They are now all cleared out of resistance troops and control."

"That's wonderful news," Shelby said, clearly relieved. All three men nodded.

"It is indeed," Gavin said.

"Mother requests to see you once we get back," Mason added. Shelby wasn't too keen for that, but she accepted the reins for a horse that a knight supplied her with, and they all set off to finally go home in peace.

As the group rode towards the direction of the castle, Mason made sure he stayed close to Shelby. So close, in fact, that their horses' broad shoulders were nearly touching. Once they reached the boundaries that marked the territory of Castle Araluen, Mason rested his hand over Shelby's.  
>"Ready to be home, my love?" The prince's use of such a term of endearment warmed Shelby to her toes, and she had to fight valiantly to keep from blushing.<br>"Yes," she said. She smiled at him warmly, unable to come up with an adequate reply. Mason smiled in return, and squeezed her fingers. The rest of the ride back to the castle was quiet, but that was okay for the both of them.

As the army and the teens approached the gates of the Araluen castle town, cheers and other sounds of greeting could be heard rising to the sky. Shelby took a deep breath, readying herself for the response she expected. Honestly, she had been terrified the moment she left the castle with the princess. Not just because of what she would face, but the criticism that was sure to come when she returned. Looking back, Shelby realized it probably was a TERRIBLE idea to leave the safety of the castle and right out into the midst of a battle. But the princess had made it clear that leaving seemed the only, and best, option. And her job being to follow the princess around, Shelby couldn't exactly let her go alone. That would have been an even worse idea. Mason looked over at her.  
>"You okay?" he asked, brushing the back of his hand against her damaged cheek. Shelby shrugged half-heartedly.<br>"I guess so," she said. Mason studied her.  
>"I'm anxious to get home," he said. "The hero's welcome is the thing that I can always look forward to." Shelby swallowed hard. If there was anything that annoyed her about Mason was his ability to hit sore mental points. Shelby let out a deep breath, knowing he had won.<br>"I guess I'm worried I won't get one," she confessed. Mason looked at her curiously.  
>"What makes you think that?" Shelby looked at the prince incredulously.<br>"I left the castle and walked right into the battlefield! With Abigail!"  
>"And saved my life," Mason said gently. Shelby sighed dejectedly. "They'll let it go," Mason promised. Shelby fixed her gaze on him.<br>"I hope you're right." Mason smiled at her, his confidence contagious.

Sure enough, not minutes later, the group rode into the town square of the castle town, where legions of people had crowded to welcome home the heroes. People cheered, chanted names, and threw flowers in streets that Gavin, Mason, Shelby and the rest of the troops rode over. Shelby, unused to being the center of attention, shied away, but Mason maintained his grip on her hand, and that made her feel a little better. As the group rode farther up the castle, Shelby noticed Cassandra, her parents, Abigail and several other people she knew stood on a raised dais in front of the castle. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She hadn't seen her parents since before the war started. Mason caught her looking at them, and with a smile, gave her fingers another reassuring squeeze. Shelby smiled at him gratefully, and swallowed, trying to keep the lump in her throat down. Even from a few meters away, she could see her mother shifting on her feet anxiously, and Shelby had to smile. In her aging years, Alyss had grown to be a worrywart. She loved her mother a lot. But her nervous worrying habits could be slightly irritating. But Alyss worrying about Shelby made her feel special. Not that she wanted her mother to be afraid, but she was glad her parents were concerned. Abigail and Gavin caught up with Shelby and Mason, and the three of them rode abreast for the remainder of the ride. All of them noticed their parents eyes lighten when they saw their children, riding up like heroes. The three teens reined in their horses a few paces away from the platform. Gavin and Mason dismounted, and Mason helped Shelby off of her horse. Shelby accepted the prince's hand, and she hopped off her horse. Neither one let go of their grip on each other's hand, and that was alright. Gavin joined the two of them, and together, they walked up onto the raised dais to stand next to their parents.

Once they got close enough, Shelby released Mason's hand, and ran into her father's arms. Will caught her and spun his daughter around a few times.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked in her ear once he had set Shelby down. She nodded several times.<br>"I'm alright," she replied. She was frustrated at the tears that welled in her eyes. Alyss took her turn to embrace Shelby, holding her tightly. Out of the corner of her eye, Shelby noticed Abigail, Mason, and Gavin also greeting their parents.  
>"I missed you," Alyss told her daughter, looking her in the eyes.<p>

"I missed you too," Shelby said softly. "I'm so glad you and Dad are okay." Alyss allowed a smile to touch her lips.

"Me too," she said. Shelby smiled with her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Abigail hug Gavin.

"Lady Shelby," Cassandra's voice said, her tone making it obvious she requested silence. The crowd went quiet. Shelby cleared her throat.

"Yes, your highness?" She turned to see the queen's arms crossed, and her expression serious.

"It has come to my attention that while we evacuated into the deep safety of the castle, you took my daughter outside and into the folds of the forest."

"But Mother-" Abigail tried to protest, but Cassandra cut her off with a gentle motion of her hand.

"I hope you realize that wasn't the smartest thing to do," the queen continued, her voice steady.

"Yes, your highness," Shelby replied bleakly. A slow smile creeped up on Cassandra's face.

"However," she continued. "The results of this saved my son's life, and helped straighten out our army." The queen bowed deeply, something that surprised Shelby greatly. "And for that I am grateful."

"Um," Shelby stuttered. "You're welcome...?" Everybody else laughed. For the first time, Shelby noticed Halt standing in the corner. His expression was hard to decipher, but his eyes were clear. Pride. Shelby couldn't help the happy tears that flooded her eyes, but she did her best to keep them from falling.

"We're very proud of what you have done," Cassandra said warmly. "We're glad to have you here at the castle." Everyone was quiet for a moment. The queen looked into the crowd, and Shelby noticed a man that looked very familiar. "We have caught the man behind this whole mess," Cassandra continued, her voice nearly spitting out the words. "Thanks to Ranger Will and Ranger Halt." Both of the men nodded once. Shelby's mind turned, trying to place where she had seen the man.

"Sir Richard," she said, her thoughts finally coming to her. "But you're a knight!" she protested. "What are you doing starting a revolution?"

"Equality," the former knight spat. "I was tired of the royal family getting all the glory. They obviously didn't do a good enough job ruling the kingdom. I gained leagues of followers." The queen grimaced. Ranger Halt stepped forward, no doubt ready to strike the man across the face, but Cassandra stopped him.

"What did you promise them?" Shelby asked. "It's not likely that a group of people, happy until you came along, out of the blue decide to join you."

"Equality," Richard repeated. "I told them I would create a place where no rules would bind them. They wouldn't be restricted to live a poor life. All the pleasures of the kingdom would be widely spread. No one would have to do the unpleasant jobs. No one would be held by the law!"

"And we will fight until that dream is realized!" a voice from the crowd cried. Shelby turned, a frown creasing her brow. A group of men looked ready for a fight.

"And you think that would work?" Shelby asked. All of the townspeople exchanged looks.

"What do you mean?" one of them grunted.

"Do you think that spreading the wealth of the kingdom would do any justice?" Shelby further pushed. Mason touched her arm.

"Shelby," he started, but she brushed him off.

"Do you think a world where no one would do jobs like farm, or act as servants would be efficient? What would happen? We would just stop needing those things to be done?" The remaining resistance men shifted on their feet.

"And who would make sure everything ran smoothly?" Shelby demanded. She turned to Richard. "You?" The man in bonds shrugged as well as he could tied up.

"Well, yes," he admitted. Shelby wheeled back to the townspeople.

"And what difference would that make? Obviously this man only wants power! That would turn out to be a tyranny! Nothing good could come of that. Rule by one person is fine, so long as they do their job. How would electing this man be any different than with her highness, Queen Cassandra? She's actually sane!" Silence fell over all the people, and Shelby knew she had won them over. "Nothing good would come from this man," she said, her tone calmer. "What about those men who died protecting the kingdom from your frivolous disputes? Is that equality?" Again, silence. "I hope you've learned your lesson." And with that, Shelby turned back around, and stood next to her parents. Everyone on the raised dais stared at her. None of them expected such a speech from the small framed girl. But it did the trick. The resistant men had calmed, and the leader was in custody. Will put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Well done," he praised. Shelby's face was red from getting worked up, and she didn't trust her voice anymore, so she just nodded. Cassandra smiled at Shelby. _Thank you,_ she mouthed. Again, Shelby nodded. Cassandra faced the crowd again.

"In light of recent events," she said. "My council and I will put this man, Richard, on trial, and he will be tried for his deeds. If anyone has anything that save him from persecution, please speak now." No one spoke. Not even the former resistance activists. Cassandra smiled lightly. "Good," she said. "Let's go to court."

**This is a REALLY long chapter. 0-0 **

**For some reason, reading my own story, I am reminded of the song Fifteen by Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard it, you should check it out. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Last chapter! :'D**

An escort led Richard still in his bonds to the courtroom of the castle. Shelby couldn't help but notice how clean and restored the castle seemed. The servants had obviously been working hard. It didn't exactly surprise anyone how fast the work was accomplished; the castle had several hundreds of maids and workers. The halls that Shelby then knew like the back of her hand had been restored to their former state. All the walls were repainted, all of the torn tapestries had been mended, and the rugs on the floor had been cleaned and replaced. The castle as a whole looked good as new. The only evidence of any sort struggle was displayed on the people's expressions. They all looked tired and distressed. However, the people in Shelby's group looked refreshed and energized, which they had good reason for. Their main opponent had been put in bonds, and he was on his way to being punished for life.

Once they reached the courtroom, Cassandra took her seat in front of her massive desk, Horace stood to the right of her, and her children stood to her left. Cassandra looked over at Shelby, and motioned for her to stand by her children. Shelby looked up at her parents, and they waved at her to go. So she did. She walked up the wooden stairs onto the raised dais and stood in between Mason and Abigail. The guards pushed Richard, and he fell forcefully on his knees. Once everyone was settled into a place in the courtroom, Cassandra spoke.

"Today, we are here to witness the trial of Richard Russell," she began. "Let us begin."

The trial went on for about an hour. Richard was accused of several attempted kidnappings of the prince and princess, causing trouble, treason, and several counts of man slaughter. Cassandra had then turned to Shelby, letting her decide his sentence. She figured the girl had a big part in the whole situation, and it was fair to let her decide. Shelby didn't know much about the man, only that he had spent a lot of time waiting for an opportune moment to get the best of the kingdom, which was good enough cause for a death sentence. But Shelby couldn't bring herself to request that.

"Life in prison," she whispered, which was more than he deserved. Cassandra nodded, and her assistant repeated Shelby's statement.

"Her royal highness finds the defendant guilty of all charges. Richard Russell, your sentence is life in prison." Cassandra looked down at Richard grimly.

"With no bail or parole," she said. It seemed fair, and wasn't even that terrible, but Richard looked pained. But Shelby felt no sympathy for him. The two guards flanking Richard pulled him to his feet. "Do you have anything to say before you never see the light of day again?" Richard sneered, but held his tongue. Cassandra's green eyes glowed with triumph.

"Very well," she said, and then turned to the guards. "Take him away." The two men pushed Richard to the doors, and disappeared into the halls. All the other nobles in the room slowly filed out, no doubt having some business of their own to attend to. Shelby could tell they were all more relaxed and happy, now that their lives were about to get better. For awhile anyway. Once everyone except for the Treaty and the Altman family had left, the queen turned to Shelby once more.

"It has been made obvious over the turn of events these past weeks that the kingdom is in your debt," she said, smiling at the young girl. Shelby tried to keep her expression neutral. "So, if you wish, you may go back to your home in Redmont." Shelby blinked.

"What?" she said bluntly. Cassandra smiled, and turned her head to one side.

"Your work has exceeded all of our expectations. I'm sure you miss your family, and they miss you. If you wish, you may return to them." Shelby wasn't sure what to say. She knew that once anyone working for the kingdom had done their job they were allowed to be released until more trouble came, but Shelby didn't feel that way. She felt like trouble would never fully be gone, and that if there was even the slightest bit of danger of animosity, the princess would find it. Plus, there was Mason. Shelby looked around at the expressions of the prince and princess. Abigail was trying her hardest to look casual, but something in her big blue eyes made Shelby want to hug her. Mason, like his sister, was trying to look indifferent, but again, Shelby could tell by the light in his eyes he hoped for a specific response.

"Thank you for the offer," she said slowly, "but I feel like I've found my place here." Cassandra exchanged smiles with Shelby's parents, and both the young royals were smiling with them.

"We will be honored to have you here with us," she said, and hugged the small girl. When she let go, she continued. "I hate to leave you alone, but I do have some people to talk to and things to arrange." She bowed slightly at Shelby and the Treatys. "It's wonderful to have you all here." And then she and her husband left. Shelby turned and hugged her parents.

"I still love you," she told them, afraid she had offended them. But to her surprise, they both laughed.

"We love you too," Alyss said. "And we understand. It would be hard giving up a lifestyle you are so used to."

"And leaving friends is never easy," Will added. Shelby nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I couldn't do it." Will and Alyss both smiled down at her. Her mother kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you've found your way," she said. Shelby hugged her mother's waist. "I wish that I could have had more time with you. I miss my little girl." Shelby smiled at her mother.

"Me too," she said. "I miss you both when you're gone."

"We miss our only daughter's beautiful personality," Will told her. Shelby laughed.

"I don't have much of a personality," she said.

"Yes you do," Abigail laughed, making Shelby jump a little. She had nearly forgotten the princess and Mason were still there.

"You have a lovely personality," the prince said. Shelby smiled at him, and accepted his outstretched hand.

"We will still let you come visit," Alyss said with a wink. "Come whenever you can."

"I will," Shelby promised. Will and Alyss hugged their daughter one last time and then turned to leave. They had work to handle with back at Redmont Fief, and they had a four hour ride ahead of them. Shelby had been sorry to see them go, but she knew they were busy. In a way, things hadn't really changed. And she couldn't really say she was sorry.

After dinner was served, Shelby stood on her balcony, watching the busy castle life. People walked around in the courtyard, exchanging materials, rebuilding, or simply having a conversation. Shelby had always enjoyed watching the perpetually busy people. It was such a contrast to Redmont Fief, where everything was slow, quiet, and somewhat dull. However, Shelby had grown up in a forest, where her only companion was nature. Even though she loved the forest she would always call home, she loved the castle with all her heart. She heard someone knock at her door.

"Come in," she called softly. Her wooden door clicked open, and the prince came to stand next to her.

"Interesting to watch, isn't it?" he said, motioning to the people. Shelby nodded, but said nothing. Mason gripped her hand and held it tightly.

"You think things will go back to the way they were?" he asked. Shelby shrugged.

"I think so," she said. "I hope so." Mason nodded.

"Me too," he said. "I hope the people will be willing to move on from this."

"I'm sure they will," Shelby said, looking up at him. "No one likes to remember wars. I'm trying to forget it already." Mason laughed softly.

"Me too," he admitted, and looked down at her, his green eyes sparkling with humor. Shelby held his glance, and then leaned on his shoulder.

"It was good experience, though," she said. "Something to learn from, and hopefully never repeat."

"Always looking on the bright side, eh?" the prince teased. Shelby smiled up at him again.

"Nothing wrong with that," she said. "Sometimes, it's best to look to the future."

**There is an epilogue, which I'm posting today as well. I'll give all my goodbyes there. **


	37. Chapter 37

-Four years later-  
>Mason shifted in his saddle. He was on his way to Redmont Fief. It was at least a four hour ride, and the Prince of Araluen was getting tired. However, he was more than happy to make the journey. Just thinking about his reasonings made his stomach turn over, half from anticipation, half of nervousness. Mason's horse clopped its hooves along the cobblestone path of Redmont fief. But instead of going straight in to the town, Mason took a side path that led west, and into the forest. He had taken the path once or twice, just enough times to know where he was going. The prince's horse panted, no doubt exhausted. Mason patted the horse's neck.<br>"Don't worry, boy," he said. "Almost there." The horse whinnied in response to its master's voice, and plodded on. A few minutes longer, and the outline of a cabin appeared through the canopy of the trees. Mason's stomach turned over again, and not for the first time, he was glad he hadn't eaten any breakfast. Smoke was billowing from the chimney, giving off the warm welcome anyone visiting the Treaty family. Mason swallowed, and urged his horse forward.

Mason reached the front door of the Treaty family's house, and reined his horse next to the stable . Most of the time, Shelby stayed at Castle Araluen, but that week she was visiting her parents on a spring break. Ranger Will's horse nickered a greeting, reassuring the residents in the house a friend was near. Mason dismounted his horse, and patted his horse's head. It neighed lovingly, and Mason gave him an apple.  
>"I'll be back to take care of you soon," he promised, and he could have sworn the horse nodded. Mason brushed off his cloak, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.<p>

Alyss opened the door. Her face lightened when she recognized her visitor.  
>"Well, hello Prince Mason," she said, wiping her hands on her apron. She must have been cooking. "Can I help you?"<br>"Uh, yes, Lady Alyss," Mason said, and cleared his throat. "Is Ranger Will here?" Alyss smiled a little.  
>"Yes he is," she replied. "He's behind the house shooting arrows." Mason nodded his thanks.<br>"I'll talk to you later, Lady Alyss." And with that, the prince dashed off. Alyss raised an eyebrow.  
>"Strange boy, that one."<p>

Mason jogged to the back of the house where, sure enough, Ranger Will was shooting arrows on his practice range. Several targets were set up, most paces apart. Mason marveled at the accuracy the Ranger possessed. All the arrows were within millimeters of each other. Mason had never seen such aim, save from Ranger Halt. He then understood Shelby's uncanny talent. Mason cleared his throat. Will turned at the sound. He smiled.  
>"Hello, Mason!" Will said cheerfully. "How can I help you?"<br>"Is Shelby here?" the prince asked.  
>"I believe she's out in the fields," Will replied. Mason nodded.<br>"I have time," he muttered under his breath. Will tilted his head to one side. Mason shifted back and forth on his feet. Will still gripping his massive longbow didn't exactly give Mason much confidence. The prince swallowed and took a deep breath.  
>"Ranger Will?" he asked.<br>"Yes?" Will said, his voice disguising his smile well. Mason did his best to keep his words from coming out all out once.  
>"I came here requesting your blessing," he said, forcing his voice to be steady. "To marry your daughter." Will raised an eyebrow.<br>"Isn't it a little old fashioned to ask my permission?" he asked.  
>"Maybe," Mason admitted. "But I hold you in high respect, Ranger Will. I want your permission first." A slow smile crept on Will's features.<br>"Any young man that comes to me first has my respect," Will laughed. "You have my blessing," he said. Mason laughed nervously.  
>"I'm glad," he said, unsure of what to say next.<br>"She's out in the field," Will reminded him. Mason nodded once.  
>"Right," the prince said. He turned to run off, but turned back around. "Thank you," he said belatedly. Will smiled at him, and waved at him to go. Mason nodded again, and ran off.<p>

Just as Ranger Will had said, Shelby was standing in the wheat field, brushing her horse's mane. Why she had her horse with her, Mason couldn't hazard a guess, but he didn't really care. As he grew closer, he could hear her singing.  
>"Hearts unfold like flowers before thee, opening to the sun above," Shelby's soprano voice rang pleasantly through the air. When Mason was a few paces away, Shelby turned. Her face brightened.<br>"Hello, Mason," she said sweetly, kissing his cheek gently as he stood next to her. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I missed you," Mason said with a smile, making Shelby laugh.<br>"I haven't been gone a week yet!" she protested.  
>"I know," Mason said. He hesitated. Shelby crossed her arms in mock impatience. "I sense you have something to say." Mason cleared his throat for what seemed like the hundredth time just that morning.<br>"Something to ask, actually," he said. He took her hand and looked her in the eye. All of his nervousness was replaced with his love. "I just spoke with you father, and I have his permission," the prince said, and kneeled to the ground. "Lady Shelby Treaty of Redmont Fief," he said. "Will you marry me?" Shelby's initial expression was a little surprise, but it quickly was replaced with excitement and endearment.  
>"Of course," she said gracefully. Mason stood again, and kissed his fiancé.<br>"I'm glad," he said, again making Shelby laugh.  
>"Me too," she said, Mason just knew that the recent events had just begun a new chapter in his young life, and one no one would soon forget.<p>

**I was laughing like a maniac while I was writing this. For some reason, I find this hysterical. XD **

**But it any case, I would like to thank my loyal readers and reviewers. You're kind words inspire me to keep writing, and I'm so happy I got in contact with some amazing people through this story. It is amazing to me ****(and very exciting) how you all have some favorite characters that came from deep in my mind. Lol. Anyway, thank you so much for your support. I appreciate those who want me to write a second story, but I want to focus on some original stories for awhile. A follow up fic isn't out of the question, but it won't be any time soon. Again, thank you for taking time to be a reader of my story, and many thanks to John Flanagan for sharing his wonderful original story with us. Of course, his story isn't mine, only my characters, and blah blah blah. I just realized how much I'm rambling. Anyways, thanks again. Until next time, **

**-Destiny. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everybody! It's been a really long time (or at least it's seemed like it) since I've done anything, and I've been thinking; would you guys like a sequel? :) I really **_**really**_** want to write one, but I want you all's opinion so I'm not writing for no one. Tell me what you think! -Starcrossed Destiny**


End file.
